100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles
by Kaychan87
Summary: A series of short Bleach tales centered around various couples in the Bleach-verse. Chapter 100 Rukia's first crush ends before it has the chance to really begin
1. Rivalry

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note: **Just a bunch of short pieces about various Bleach couplings. This first one is about Kurosaki Ichigo & Ishida Uryuu. Inspired by Dragen Eyez' 100 RanxGin Drabbles.

**

* * *

  
1. Rivalry**

It had started out as a rivalry between two young men who barely knew one another. Neither of them had expected things to grow from there. Since their return from Soul Society, however, their rivalry had grown into something more. They pushed each other to do better in everything, bickering as though they were actual lovers.

_"Kurosaki! First one to ten points!"_

_ "I'll kick your ass Ishida, so quit now!"_

_ "Kurosaki, lowest mark buys lunch!"_

_ "Bastard! That's giving you the advantage!"_

Day in and day out they set new goals and challenges, all of which often ended in a draw.

Finally, after weeks of being locked in a continuous stalemate, Kurosaki Ichigo finally found a way to break it and claim what he wanted from his friend.

"Yo, Ishida! I have a challenge! If I win, I get whatever I want!" Kurosaki called as he ran to catch up to Ishida.

"Bring it on, Kurosaki."

With the challenge accepted, Kurosaki flashed an arrogant grin. "First one to become a Shinigami wins."

"...That's cheating..."

"It was the only way to beat you," shrugged Kurosaki. Ishida glowered at the orange haired teen. He was completely unprepared for what happened next. Kurosaki roughly tilted Ishida's head back and kissed him forcefully.

Face red, Ishida glared and spluttered, "What the Hell... are you insane?!"

"Shut up, Uryuu. You liked it."

Ishida's blush deepened and he found he could not deny Kurosaki's words. He had kept their rivalry up in hopes of being the one to conquer. He never expected to be conquered.

"Last one to my family's clinic is the woman," Kurosaki teased. He stole another kiss from the bewildered Ishida and ran off.

Stunned, Ishida just stared for a moment. '_It's on!_' he thought and started to chase Kurosaki down the street.


	2. Introductions

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note: **Drabble #2! This time it's Hinamori x Kira! Dedicated to Dragen Eyez, my faithful reviewer! Check out her 100 RanxGin Drabbles!

**

* * *

**

**  
2. Introduction**

Hinamori Momo had been so excited about her first day of classes that she had barely slept a wink. Becoming a Shinigami was the most important thing the young woman had ever done. It gave her a sense of purpose she had never had simply living with Shirou-chan and Granny. She was in a position to help people now, to do good things in the world.

The lack of sleep did not bother her too much as her day dragged on. Just being in the academy was giving her an adrenaline rush like she had never had before. Not only had she been placed in the advanced classes, but she had been able to make some new friends already.

'_I can't wait until I can tell Shirou-chan!_' she thought as she walked through the corridors filled with other men and women who were training to become Shinigami alongside her. '_Even though I know he'll just tease me and call me stupid bed wetter Momo when I do tell him!_'

Momo was so lost in thoughts of her childhood friend and her next visit to see him that she barely noticed the person standing still in front of her. The impact knocked her back a little and she would have fallen if a strong hand had not reached out to steady her.

"Are you all right...?" a concerned voice asked. Momo looked up and stared despite her growing embarrassment. She found herself looking into the face of a handsome, short haired blond.

"Y-yes... I'm fine," she said, stammering slightly. "I'm sorry, I should have been paying attention!" she added on quickly, bowing apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. Nerves will do that to you," the blond said easily, smiling down at Momo. "I'm Kira, Kira Izuru. It's nice to meet you."

Straightening up but looking away shyly, Momo smiled. "I'm Hinamori Momo. It's nice to meet you."


	3. Complicated

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note: **I want to quickly thank EmpressSaix for suggesting the pairing for this drabble! Also thank you darklover and Dragen Eyez for your reviews! Want to see a specific coupling? Just tell me and I'll use it! I'll write just about any two people together.

* * *

**3. Complicated**

Valentine's Day was the one day of the year Ishida Uryuu purposely skipped school. His life was hectic enough without all the girls in the Handicraft Club bombarding him with chocolates he was needlessly obligated to accept. He would much rather spend February 14th cooped up in his room doing homework. At least homework didn't complicate your life. Accepting valentines did.

He worked diligently and soon half his work was finished. Feeling rather accomplished, Uryuu decided a break was in order. Rolling his chair back from his desk, he raised his arms and stretched them, unaware of the approaching reiatsu. He realized something was amiss when he swivelled around in his chair and saw a giant square hole in his floor.  
"What the…?"

From the hole appeared a bubblegum pink haired child, shouting, "Byakushi! Where's my valentine's candy?!"

Uryuu's jaw dropped as a dark haired woman appeared in the hole as well. He could not believe his eyes. Two fukutaichou were sitting in a hole in the middle of his bedroom.

"This isn't Byakushi's home!" the pink haired one pouted.

"Forgive me. I had an important stop to make," replied the dark haired woman.

"You're that insane Shinigami's fukutaichou, aren't you? Nemu…?" Uryuu demanded, pointing at the dark haired woman.

"That is correct." Nemu gracefully hopped out of the hole and presented Uryuu with a red heart shaped box. "Ishida Uryuu, my love for you burns like the fires in Mayuri-sama's lab. Please accept my love and these chocolates I stole from Kyouraku-taichou."

Uryuu stared, gaping, at the woman. After a few moments of stunned silence, his cheeks began to burn crimson. Since he had met Nemu, he had felt drawn to her. He had, however, just assumed it was out of pity. "I… uh… sure…?"

Nemu smiled and wrapped her arms around Uryuu. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"So much for keeping today uncomplicated…" he murmured as he wrapped an arm protectively around Nemu.

Maybe his feelings weren't pity after all.


	4. Cold Embrace

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is property of Kubo Tite. I do not own it or its characters.

**Author's Note: **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS! If you are not up to date with the Japanese manga releases, then you probably don't want to read this chapter. Originally this wasn't going to be posted for another couple of days, but ciscumstances have prevented me from writing a new drabble today. Sorry!

* * *

**4. Cold Embrace**

He never saw it coming. No one had been prepared for the attacks that had brought down four captain class Shinigami. They had all been preoccupied with the revelation that Hinamori was the one pierced through by Hyourinmaru, not Aizen.

As he fell, clutching the weak, mostly lifeless body of his childhood friends, Hitsugaya's tears flowed freely. After all his talk of protecting her from the likes of Aizen and Ichimaru, it had been he who had done her the most harm.

"Shirou-chan... why...?" her dying words rang in his ears as he hit the ground, his small body shielding Hinamori's. He had killed her, his "Bed Wetter Momo". Hitsugaya clung desperately to her body, his tears falling down his face like rain.

"Forgive me, Momo!" he pleaded though he knew it was already too late. Never again would he hear her voice, her laughter. He would regret his rash actions for as long as he lived. He would seal his heart in a chunk of ice as cold as anything created by his Hyourinmaru.

"I love you," he whispered as he set Hinamori's body down, the cold embrace of death already claiming her.


	5. Never Again

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles  
**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note: **Due to some circumstances, I wasn't able to do a drabble yesterday. I'm sorry guys! But here is the long awaited 5th drabble! Kira x Ichimaru, one of my favourite pairings! And again, thanks to Dragen Eyez and darklover for your reviews!

**

* * *

**

**  
5. Never Again**

"Itai," Kira Izuru muttered as he woke up. He held his head in his hands as he sat up in his bed, his sheets pooling around his waist. He was suffering a horrible hang over. All he could remember from the night before was drinking with Matsumoto and Hisagi. After that he could not recall what he had done and who he had been with. That fact alone worried him. Matsumoto could make him do just about anything after a few rounds of sake.

'_And by the looks of it, it must have been something wild,_' he thought and stood up. He was completely naked, which made him apprehensive. Izuru never slept naked. With dread filling his entire being, Izuru quickly readied himself for another day of working alongside Ichimaru-taichou.

He should have realized when he woke up that the day would not be a pleasant one. The entire short walk to the offices of Squad 3 was filled with stares, whispers, and light giggles from his fellow Shinigami. He looked gloomy enough without being the centre of all the Seireitei's gossip and his look only worsened as the giggles and whispers increased as he approached his captain, who was waiting outside the office for him.

"Mornin' Izuru!" Ichimaru called with his usually expression in place, though Izuru swore it held more mischief than normal.

"Taichou, good morning," Izuru greeted his captain, his voice a little hesitant. That was when he noticed the paper in Ichimaru's hands. "What is that, Taichou?"

Izuru's blood ran cold as soon as the words had left his mouth. As Ichimar turned to show him the paper, Izuru suddenly knew that was why he was under so much attention that morning.

"We made the cover o'the paper this mornin', Izuru! Look!" Ichimaru said, showing Izuru the copy of the Seireitei's newspaper. Plastered all over the front page of the paper were elaborate pictures of Izuru, drunk and romantic with...

'_Ichimaru-taichou?!_' It was true that Izuru and Ichimaru-taichou had shared some intimate moments but they had been careful so no one would find out. How had this happened?! '_Wait... Taichou's posing in these pictures!_' Izuru looked up at his captain, jaw dropping open slightly.

"Ain't ya jus' th' cutest?" Ichimaru said, his voice low and husky.

Izuru's face burned crimson at his taichou's tone. "Taichou, never again am I letting you convince me to drink with Matsumoto!"

Ichimaru flashed Izuru a wicked grin. "Never say never."


	6. Illogical

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** This drabble is dedicated to Dragen Eyez, who suggested this crack pairing and two others. And a thank you to darklover for all the reviews and your pairing suggestion! I look forward to the challenge of Hiyori x Shinji!  


* * *

**6. Illogical**

Illogical. That was the only way to describe what he was currently feeling. If it were a logical feeling, he was certain his feelings would be for someone else. Not since Hisana had he felt any stirrings of attraction let alone love for another woman. Especially a woman he very rarely spoke to outside of official reasons.

But there he was, standing outside the offices of the 10th Division gathering up the courage to knock and visit with Matsumoto-fukutaichou. His own fukutaichou had told him that Matsumoto had asked about him several times. '_The last time I spoke with Matsumoto was during my recovery. How many weeks ago was that?_' he thought as he raised his hand and knocked quickly on the door.

"Kuchiki-taichou, what a surprise," the melodic voice of Matsumoto Rangiku drifted to the ears after the office door was opened. "Taichou isn't here if you're looking for him."

"I did not come to see Hitsugaya-taichou," Kuchiki Byakuya replied, taking in her dishevelled appearance. Her wrinkled uniform clung to her body in a way that he couldn't help noticing. He couldn't help noticing how it accentuated her more than ample bosom either.

"Is there something I can do for you then?" she asked, confused as to why another taichou would be at her office door if they weren't in need of Hitsugaya's assistance.

"I came to see how you were doing. Abarai said you were asking about me," he replied, his voice as detached as ever. His cool gaze met her confused one easily. A faint smile played across his face as he noticed that his answer had made her blush.

"Yeah. I see you recovered very well," she replied, embarrassed that she had been sold out like that.

"Your concern for my health is very kind," he told her. He opened his mouth to continue but closed it immediately. He was afraid to follow through with his plans. Fear was not something Kuchiki Byakuya was used to. He had never thought of himself as a coward. There was nothing the head of the Kuchiki Clan could not do. Asking a woman to dinner was not such a scary thing. He continued to tell himself that as he stared at Matsumoto.

"Is something wrong Kuchiki-taichou…?"

"No. I am fine." He summoned all his courage and reached out to take Matsumoto's hand. "Join me for dinner, Matsumoto."

Matsumoto just stared at the man standing in front of her, her mouth open from shock. His question didn't make any sense to her. There was no logic behind it at all. "Kuchiki-taichou… I'm flattered… but…"

Byakuya held up a hand and nodded slightly. "I understand. This makes no more sense to me. But I cannot help but feeling the way I do."

Matsumoto nodded. She knew better than most that feelings were irrational and often made little sense. She understood perfectly where he was coming from. "I would be honoured to have dinner with you."


	7. Gateway

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Wow. This week has been the week from Hell for me. Between getting my wallet stolen and a small plumbing disaster, I haven't had much time to focus on my drabbles! Sorry guys! Thanks go to Dragen Eyez, darklover, and bookworm3581 for their reviews and suggestions! Forgive the epic awfulness of this latest drabble!

* * *

**  
7. Gateway**

Kira Izuru left the underground training facility at the Urahara Shouten, sweaty and slightly dishevelled. After rescuing Kurosaki and his friend from that Bount, they had returned to the little shop for the night. Izuru had been feeling restless and had taken to doing some training to pass the time until he was able to sleep. Being away from the Seireitei and is division was not sitting well with him.

'_Maybe a warm bath will help,_' he thought, deciding to make use of Urahara's indoor plumbing. He made for the bathroom quietly, assuming that everyone else was already asleep for the night.

He slid open the door easily and started to disrobe even before the door was closed behind him. If there was no one else about at that hour, he wasn't going to worry about modesty.

"Do you normally undress in front of open doors Kira?"

The blond jumped, startled by the voice that had come from inside the bathroom. It was definitely feminine and definitely filled with lustful appreciation. Izuru turned around slowly, a bright blush on his face. "Yoruichi!"

"Did I startle you?" the tanned woman purred as she approached Izuru, her naked body still wet from the bath.

"Forgive me! I had no idea you were in here!" Izuru apologized, looking away and moving to cover himself again. Yoruichi just grinned her feline grin and reached behind him to slide the door shut. Izuru turned slightly, his blush spreading. "What are you...?"  
"Shhh," Yoruichi instructed, lightly placing a finger over Izuru's lips. Startled, Izuru just stared at Yoruichi, forcing himself not to give her several once overs with his eyes.

"You're a very attractive man Kira," she purred, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her body against his. "I noticed when we infiltrated the Seireitei. I had hoped to get some alone time with you."

Izuru's eyes went wide. He was not sure he understood her right. They had had no contact with each other aside from maybe the odd glance while the ryouka had been pulling off their rescue of Kuchiki Rukia. "I'm not sure I follow you..."

"I saw you and decided I had to have you," Yoruichi told him bluntly.

'_Why me?_' Izuru thought, feeling a momentary wave of depression hit him. Surely Yoruichi was making him the butt of some cruel joke, just like Captain Ichimaru used to do.

"Think of this as a gateway to something more in your life, Kira," Yoruichi whispered huskily and nibbled on Izuru's ear.

Again, Izuru's eyes went wide and he swore his knees were about to give out from that simple act. '_A gateway huh? I think I could get used to this..._'


	8. Making History

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Since two different people wanted to see Byakuya and Hisana, here's a drabble about their first meeting. Yes, I totally ripped off Kensei and Hisagi's meeting. Sue me. On the plus side, there's a good chance I will post an alternate version! This drabble is dedicated to darklover and bookworm3581. Also, this one was inspired by Taylor Swift's "Today Was A Fairy Tale"

A special thanks to Dragen Eyez and Awesomus_Prime for their reviews and crack suggestions!

* * *

**8. Making History**

It had been a simple and routine mission. Dispatch the Hollows attacking in Rukongai. A task so simple Kuchiki Byakuya could have handled it alone. However, his grandfather and captain had been insistent on making sure Byakuya could work well with the other members of the 6th Division to earn their respect. After all, Byakuya would be promoted to captain soon enough.

"Kuchiki-sama, all the Hollows in the area have been defeated. Some of the souls here were injured though…" one of his teammates reported. Byakuya looked over at the other Shinigami and gave a slight nod.

"And the other men? How did they fair?" he asked in his usual detached manner. While his comrade responded, Byakuya continued to look as though the entire situation bored him.

Eventually, he began to take in his surroundings. The other Shinigami all looked unharmed, as he had just been told, and they were already moving on to help the injured. Byakuya moved to join them, knowing it would boost their morale to see their future captain working alongside them. He took his station in life very seriously, as he was raised to do.

It was then that he saw her standing amongst the group of spectators that had gathered after the Shinigami had arrived. Standing there in a simple violet kimono with her dark hair blowing slightly in the breeze, Byakuya could not help but stop dead. For him, it was surely love at first sight. The fact that he wanted to do nothing more than pull her into his arms and never let her go was proof enough for him. She had a calm sort of solemnity about her, giving her the look and feel of a woman who should have been of noble lineage. '_But she captivates me more than any other woman I have met…_'

"Kuchiki-sama…?" one of the Shinigami called as Byakuya turned in the direction of the dark haired woman, moving away from his comrades quickly.

But Byakuya had become blind to everything around him but her. He had to know who she was. He stopped moving only when he was directly in front of her. "What is your name?" he asked in a commanding way, wincing slightly at the sharpness of his own voice. He had not intended to speak to her the way he spoke to everyone else around him. He had wanted to be suave, to be absolutely charming.

The woman was unfazed by his words; for she responded in the same manner he had addressed her. "I am Hisana." She gave a slight bow, recognizing his rank right away. Her voice was soft and filled with kindness despite her manner. Just the sound of it brought a faint smile to his face.

"I am Kuchiki Byakuya," he introduced himself and reached for one of her hands. Here was his big chance to impress this woman who had stolen his heart with a single gaze. Very lightly, Byakuya brought the hand to his lips and placed a kiss on it in front of everyone. In that moment he knew he could not go on without her. Without knowing anything about her, he knew he would take her as his wife.


	9. Obsession

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Two updates in a row, I seem to be on a roll! I wrote a few of these today. As for the rest of my requests, I will get to them along with the dozen or so pairings I thought up on my own. No requests will be left out, I promise! Now without further ado, a pairing that caught my attention from reading Tinni's _The Truth Behind the Smile_. You should check it out if you're RanxGin fans!

* * *

**9. Obsession**

It had started out an unlikely friendship but before she had realized what was going on in her world, she was in love. And it wasn't the same blind adoration and devotion she had felt towards Yoruichi-sama, either. '_How did I let things come so far?_' Soifon thought as she sat gazing upon the sleeping form of Kira Izuru. Her actions had been careless that night but she felt no regret. She had spent decades pining for one she could never have while at the same time loathing that very same woman.

'_Wasn't it the same for him?_' she thought, her gaze lingering on Izuru's peaceful face. He didn't look so gloomy while he slept, which saddened her. She was drawn to his gloomy charms as much as he was drawn to her surly ones. '_He understands that I am the way I am because of Yoruichi-sama._' And Soifon understood it was the same with Izuru. He was who he was because of Ichimaru. Their obsession with their formers captains was the common ground that had brought them together after the ryouka invasion. She could rage at him for hours and he would not judge her. And when they sat in complete silence, she did not judge him. It was not like him to go on and on about Ichimaru but she understood that his long silences were the same as her rants. And after several months of sporadic and often spontaneous meetings, they had finally given in to the passion neither of them realized was there.

_"Taichou? Are you in there?" Izuru had called from the door of the second division's offices. He entered without waiting for a reply and made his way over to the desk where Soifon kept the majority of her black cat collection. He would just leave his new addition to her collection there and leave. _

_ "Kira? What are you doing?"_

_ Izuru turned and smiled his sad smile at her. "I brought you a present." He held his hands out to her so she could see the stuffed black cat he held in them. "I'm sure you have one, but I couldn't resist buying it for you. As a thank you."_

_ Neither one was fully prepared for Soifon's reaction. In an instant, the small woman was in front of the blond, her arms flying around him to hug him. It was the first present she had received in a long time. The sentiment had caught her off guard and moved her at the same time.  
"Arigatou," she gushed, holding tightly to Izuru. Izuru bent slightly and placed a kiss atop Soifon's head and before they knew it, they had wound up in bed together._

"Thank you," Soifon whispered into Izuru's ear as she lay back down with him. It might not be a perfect relationship, but at least they were free to be themselves without fear of rejection.


	10. Death

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Thank you raezura, Dragen Eyez, nitrolead, and bookworm3581 for your reviews! 3 Reviews make Solar happy! Putting up a spoiler warning just in case as this drabble was strongly influenced by manga chapter 353. If you're not that far in the manga, you have been warned!

* * *

**10. Death  
**

_"Woman, do I scare you?"_

_ "No, you don't."_

_ "I see…"_

Orihime's eyes filled with tears as the last remains of Ulquiorra blew away in the wind. He had been her enemy until the very end. She had hated him for what he had made her do and yet, she was shedding tears for him. Despite everything, her heart ached with grief for him. She had not wanted him to die just as she had not wanted Kurosaki to die. A part of her heart had wanted to reach out to Ulquiorra, to prove to him that even he was capable of having a heart. But he was dead. She had watched him turn to ash and crumble away before her very eyes.

She was saved. Kurosaki-kun was alive. Ishida-kun was alive. So then why did she feel part of her heart break away and turn to dust? '_In the end, did you find your answers?_' she thought as she continued to stare off, her tears running freely. She made no attempt to stop them. She would mourn for him even if no one else would. '_You must have. You've taken a piece of my heart with you._'

Her mind was muddled with thoughts of what could have been; all her dreams and hopes that could never come to pass. All her what ifs raced around her aching head and heart. What if she had reached out to him a little more? What if they had met under different circumstances? What if he had been human, she a Hollow? So many possibilities had died along with the Espada who had been with her. She mourned them just as much as she mourned Ulquiorra, the unlikely being that had invaded her heart.

'_Goodbye…'_


	11. Memory

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Personally, I hate this chapter. I love the pairing. I just think I epically failed at it. Many thanks to darklover and Dragen Eyez, my constant reviewers! Thanks for the pairing suggestions!

* * *

**11. Memory**

"Masaki…" Kurosaki Isshin said as he stood before the grave of his late wife, still in his shihakusho. "I finally avenged your death." His fight with the arrancar form of Grand Fisher had stirred up all sorts of memories in Isshin's heart. Visiting her grave seemed like it was the only fitting way to end the first evening he had taken up his sword in many years. He did not regret his actions. He had brought the creature that had stolen his wife from him to justice.

"I will never forget that day I first saw you, Masaki. The whole world stopped turning when you smiled at me. That same smile can be seen on the face of our son when no one is looking. And on the girls, too."

The day Isshin had met Masaki was one of the best days of his life. It was a memory he would always cherish. They would never fade from his heart no matter how many years passed him by. How could they when he had their three children to remind him daily? Raising them was his way of honouring Masaki, his way of keeping her forever close to him. Slaying Grand Fisher was his way of setting her soul free so she could watch over Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu from a better place.

'_Maybe one day I will see you on the other side, Masaki,_' he thought, looking up at the night sky. '_Until then, continue to watch over us._'

As he stood in front of the grave and relieved his days with his late wife, a sense of reassuring calm fell over him. Whatever was about to befall Karakura, he somehow knew everything would be all right. His angel Masaki would watch out for their children just as Ichigo would fight to save them with his young friends.

"He really is the spitting image of you, Masaki. Noble, brave, kind. With you watching out for him, I know the kid'll win."

Isshin turned from the grave and began to make his way back to the Kurosaki Clinic where his family slept. His living memories of Masaki, the ones most precious to him, needed him there as much as he needed to be there.

'_Masaki, I love you._'


	12. Dead Wrong

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Thank you every one for your support on the last chapter! Dragen Eyez, darklover, and bookworm3581, you three rock!

* * *

**12. Dead Wrong**

"Renji! Why do you keep avoiding me?!" Rukia demanded, annoyed with her long time friend. Every time she even tried to talk to him, the red head would make up some excuse or another to leave without giving her a chance. It frustrated her to no end.

"Who's avoidin' you?" Renji replied, knowing there was no way he could escape Rukia this time. She literally had him cornered.

"Don't play that game with me! I've known you long enough to know when you're acting funny!" snapped the dark haired Shinigami. She crossed her arms over her chest and fixed him with a sharp glare. "I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's wrong."

Renji just sighed and looked down at Rukia. He had loved her for many years and now it seemed he couldn't avoid telling her any longer. '_Not that it matters. She's in love with Ichigo,_' he thought glumly. He had come to terms with the fact that he would never get Rukia; that he would always step down if it was for her happiness.

"Rukia... I'm not avoiding you... okay, I am... but... you love Ichigo and it's hard for me to watch..." Rukia's glare never wavered and Renji quickly became tongue tied. Here he was, confessing some of his innermost feelings and all she could do was glare at him! It was a cold gesture, even for her. "Damn it Rukia, I'm trying to tell you I love you even though you love him. Can you at least pretend to take an interest?!"

"You've been avoiding me because of Ichigo?" she asked.

Renji stared for a moment, wondering if his words had been lost on her, and just nodded. He was prepared for her rejection but it was still going to hurt. There was no way around that pain. He'd keep it bottled inside, though, and continue to support her and Ichigo in the end.

"You're an idiot Renji. I don't love Ichigo."

"Eh?"

Rukia made an annoyed sort of sound and turned away from Renji. "Weren't you listening? I said you're dead wrong about me and Ichigo! Idiot!" She turned and started to walk away.

"You don't?"

"Of course not. He isn't you."

Renji stood for a minute as her words sunk in, watching her walk away. That was probably the closest she would come to telling him she returned his feelings. But it was good enough for him. As long as there was a hope of a future with her, he didn't care how she expressed her feelings.

"Hey! Wait up!" he called and ran after her.


	13. Seeking Solace

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note: ** Ah, so, me and my regulars all agree that RenRuki is not the ideal couple! HaHa! I am totally 100% IchiRuki. But RenRuki just begged to be written as one of my 100 Couples! Special thanks to Dragen Eyez, as she did help me with the themes for half a dozen couples including RenRuki. And, of course, thank you bookworm3581, v1r1d1an, and darklover for your reviews!!

My first time writing femalexfemale other than UranusxNeptune fluff is in this chapter! I'm actually kind of proud of it. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**13. Seeking Solace**

Rangiku sat with the naked and silently sobbing Orihime on her lap, lightly stroking the young woman's hair. They had been like that since Orihime unloaded all her pent up feelings onto Rangiku. Orihime had seen like a simple, happy-go-lucky girl to Rangiku the few times they had talked after the incident with Aizen. Rangiku could see now that behind Orihime's smile was a sort of unbearable sadness. '_The same sadness I keep bottled inside,_' she thought, gazing at the smaller but just as busty girl on her lap.

"Thank you for listening to me," Orihime whispered, her voice muffled slightly by Rangiku's own chest.

"It's hard now but don't let the sadness overcome you," Rangiku whispered back. "You still have a chance, after all."

Orihime shifted so she could look up at Rangiku, her eyes still shimmering with tears. There was also worry in there, Rangiku noticed. '_Worry for me..._'

"You too. Don't drown in your sadness," the younger woman said softly. She didn't know who or what was making Rangiku sad but she did not like it at all. "If you're sad, you can come to me. I'll hold you and comfort you, too."

Rangiku smiled a soft, sad smile at Orihime. She had never met someone who was so full of kindness towards others like Orihime. Even in the midst of her own problems, she was still making Rangiku's feelings a priority. Her simple words touched Rangiku deeply.

"Thank you," Rangiku whispered and pulled Orihime closer, holding her gently but tightly at the same time. Orihime wrapped her own arms around Rangiku and held on just as tightly. The two women held each other for a long time, each one thinking, '_They're not his arms, but they're just as comforting._'


	14. Twilight

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Before I begin, I must beg forgiveness for this. But it just begged to be done! Don't murder me!

Many thanks to Dragen Eyez (who encouraged this!), bookworm3581, and darklover

* * *

**14. Twilight**

"You're inhumanly fast, super strong, and so beautiful it hurts," she said as they stood in the middle of a forest. For sixteen year old Inoue Orihime, being alone with her classmate could potentially be dangerous. All was not as it appeared to be with Ayasegawa Yumichika. He looked like a normal high school boy, his incredible beauty aside, but Orihime knew he couldn't be. A day trip to the beach and a chat with her long time pal Ishida Uryuu had confirmed her suspicions, especially after hearing about some of the Quincy legends.

Orihime raised her gaze to meet Yumichika's confidently and without fear. "I know what you are." Her voice, though soft, was as steady as her gaze. One thing she knew for sure was that she was irrevocably in love with Yumichika. It didn't matter that he had been absolutely cruel to her the first time they had met or the fact that he looked at her like she was a snack. She loved him and had to hear him confirm her suspicions.

"Say it," demanded Yumichika, his voice just as low. "Say it out loud."

"Shinigami."

Yumichika gave a barely noticeable nod and quickly grabbed Orihime by the hand. "You have to see me in the sun. See what a sight I am!" he said, his voice as grave as his expression. "You'll think I'm a monster!"

Throwing Orihime onto his back, Yumichika used his "inhuman speed" to carry her up the side of a conveniently placed hill into the blinding sunlight. He set the girl down in the shade and stepped into the sunlight.

"It is such a sin to be so beautiful!" he exclaimed, ripping his shirt off with ease. Orihime's jaw dropped as she stared at Yumichika in the sunlight. The man was so beautiful he sparkled like a million tiny diamonds. "I am a monster because I am far more beautiful than anyone else on this planet!"  
Orihime just smiled and clapped her hands together. "Oh Yumichika, you're so wonderful! You sparkle in such a manly way!"

"Yes, yes, praise me!" Yumichika exclaimed encouragingly, his sparkles growing brighter with the praise. "That Edward Cullen boy has nothing on me!"


	15. Unbreakable

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Well now, it would seem my little parody was quite popular. Thank you everyone! It was inspired by a picture I found on Deviant Art. And Dragen Eyez' amazing ability at matching people to themes. She is my favourite helper! Love you!

Many thanks to Dragen Eyez, PrettyJunkie, Kyrial Halcoryn, Nicky Eira, and EmpressSaix for your reviews!

This little drabble is dedicated to bookworm3581 for suggesting Kensei x Mashiro! I hope you like it. I was nervous writing them as I have little experience with the characters!

* * *

**15. Unbreakable**

Mugurama Kensei sat back and watched as Kuna Mashiro slept peacefully in their bed. They had spent the day helping with the training of Kurosaki Ichigo and both of them were exhausted. However, that did not mean that Kensei could sleep. Rather, he was kept awake by thoughts of everything he and Mashiro had been through together. Through everything, she had been by his side, whining and annoying him endlessly.

"It's a wonder I never strangled her," he muttered, running a hand through his short silvery hair. Her flighty personality was the complete opposite of his serious one but somehow they survived commanding the 9th Division of the Gotei 13 before they had to flee the Soul Society with the other Hollowfied Shinigami and Urahara Kisuke. He had to admit to himself, though, that she kept him on his toes and that all in all she had been the most reliable subordinate he'd had in the Gotei 13. They had an unshakeable bond that had survived so much. Despite his tough persona, Kensei knew he would be lost without Mashiro. She was not only an invaluable asset to him in battle but she was the one who made him more human on his worse days.

"What you've given me is something unbreakable," he murmured, brushing her green locks from her sleeping face. "Thank you," he said softly and kissed her lightly.


	16. Health and Healing

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** This is one of my personal fave fluff pairings. Who doesn't like Hanatarou?! He's so freakin' hopelessly adorable!

As always, many thanks to my reviewers (Dragen Eyez, bookworm3581, and darklover!) and to everyone else reading and faving this! You all keep me going!

* * *

**16. Health and Healing**

Yamada Hanatarou was the type who always looked run down and almost unhealthy. It was just his way. Everyone was so used to it that it was hard for them to tell when he was truly ill. So it stunned Hanatarou when a friend of his from Rukongai was able to tell.

"Hana, you idiot! You're sick and you shouldn't be wanderin' around!" Shiba Ganju bellowed when Hanatarou appeared at his home one day for a visit.

"Ah… Ganju-san, I'm perfectly healthy," Hanatarou stammered, hoping to fool Ganju. "I look like my normal self, don't I?"

Not the brightest crayon in the box, Ganju narrowed his eyes and looked Hanatarou over. "True… but you seem off. My gut's tellin' me you're sick. You better not be lying to me!" Ganju growled out menacingly. He knew the only way to get the truth out of Hanatarou was to bully him a little bit. Ganju balled his fists and grabbed Hanatarou by his shihakusho. "Well?" he demanded, raising his fist slightly.

Hanatarou let out a little cry and began to blush. Ganju had pulled him incredibly close while threatening the small Shinigami. "Ganju-san! Please don't hurt me! You're right, you're right!"

Ganju scowled and set Hanatarou down. Of course he was right. He knew Hanatarou better than he cared to admit most days. Hanatarou was a Shinigami and Ganju hated Shinigami. Hanatarou was one of the two exceptions to his hatred. The small, dark haired Shinigami was too hopelessly adorable to hate.

"Idiot. At least let me take care of you while you're here," Ganju mumbled sheepishly, looking away from Hanatarou to hide his own blush.  
"Ah… of course, Ganju-san," Hanatarou replied just as sheepishly, still blushing himself.

Taking a quick look around to make sure no one was watching, Ganju took Hanatarou by the hand and lead him into the Shiba home.


	17. Pretence

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Yes, I realize I am full of fail for not posting over the weekend. I blame my crappy job. To make up for it, though, I am posting a second drabble later today! And then I'll go pre-write some that I have something to post the rest of the week.

Many thanks to Dragen Eyez, darklover, ronneygirl, and bookworm3581 for your reviews! I'm glad my HanaGanju fluff was liked! That makes me happy! *has a weird love for those two* Without further ado, another fave crack/fluff pairing of mine!

* * *

**17. Pretence**

"Isane, I need you to bring something to Division Three," Captain Unohana said one day, her tranquil smile holding many mysteries. It was unusual for Isane to run menial errands, so the tall young woman was a little surprised.

"Of course, Taichou. What am I bringing?" Isane asked as she rose to her feet.

"Just some medicine for Kira-fukutaichou," Unohana replied and handed Isane a carefully wrapped package.

"Is Kira ill?" Isane asked, worried about her fellow fukutaichou.

"He must be if he has yet to come by these last few days."

Isane just nodded, agreeing with her captain's logic. Lately, Kira stopped in every few days with things for Unohana. Isane had to admit that the days he came were a pleasant change from the daily routine they had in the 4th Division. She enjoyed spending time talking with Kira. Despite his melancholic appearance, he was a really kind person and he never treated Isane like she was odd. Most people couldn't help but gawk or make comments about her height.

Unohana's smile took on a devious sort of look as she watched Isane leave. '_Good luck, Isane,_' she thought, hoping her pretence would work in Isane's favour. 

~*~

"Kira-kun, are you in there?" Isane called as she knocked on the office door of 3rd Division. The door slid open and Isane stepped inside. "Captain Unohana sent some medicine for you."

Kira smiled and motioned for Isane to join him at his desk. "Thank you. Come sit with me a minute?"

Isane nodded and joined Kira at the desk. "You don't look too sick, Kira-kun. That makes me happy."

Kira nodded and took the package from Isane. "That's because I'm not sick. I asked Unohana-taichou to send you on a fake errand for me."

Isane looked down at Izuru, confused. "But... what?" She couldn't understand why a healthy person would ask for medicine like that.

"I wanted to speak to you alone. Unohana-taichou was more than happy to help me when I told her why," Kira explained, turning to look up at Isane. "I've been coming to see you quite often lately, not Unohana-taichou."

"Kira-kun?"

Izuru blushed but did not look away from Isane. "You're very pretty, Isane, and smart too. I wanted to get to know you better so I could ask you to have dinner with me."

Isane blushed and smiled softly. "Next time, you don't need pretence to see me... Izuru-kun..." Izuru just nodded. "I'd love to join you for dinner."


	18. Umbrella

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** As promised, here is my second update for today!

Many thanks to Dragen Eyez, CyberJello, and I be the princess for their reviews!

* * *

**18. Umbrella**

"You're going to ruin your hair if you stand out in the rain like this."

Yumichika turned and looked at the short young woman standing beside him. She was one of Rukia's human classmates, a friend of the boy he and Ikkaku were staying with while on their mission. "Why do you care? You barely know me," he asked, sulking a bit.

"I asked Asano about you. He said you're pretty vain," replied the girl. "And I can see he's right if you run away sulking because some idiot said you weren't pretty."

Yumichika looked away, a faint embarrassed blush spreading across his cheeks. It was true. He had run away after some teenage boy had insulted his great beauty. If he hadn't, he probably would have strangled the boy and that would not have been a good thing.

"You know how teenage boys can be. They're idiots."

She was trying to cheer him up, or so it seemed to Yumichika. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Arisawa Tatsuki," she answered. "Take my umbrella, quickly or you'll look like a wet dog," she added, offering the umbrella to him.

"I could never look like a wet dog!" Yumichika exclaimed, offended by her choice of words.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, just take the umbrella." She muttered, still holding it out for him.

"But you'll get wet and ruin your own hair," Yumichika stated, wondering why she didn't care about keeping her own beauty preserved.

"I'm not girly enough to care about that. Besides, that would ruin my efforts at being nice to you."

"The young lady is a gentleman, then?" joked Yumichika as he took the umbrella from Tatsuki's waiting hand.

Tatsuki shrugged and turned away from the taller man. "I just don't like seeing people in distress. You're too pretty to look like a wet dog."

Yumichika was about to yell at her again for the wet dog comment but stopped. He could see that she was embarrassed about admitting something like that. She acted just like any boy would when facing the object of their affections. The vain man couldn't help but feel a sense of endearment towards Tatsuki in that moment. She was someone who would let him be vain and pretty in exchange for being the masculine one.

"Why don't we share the umbrella?" he offered. Before Tatsuki could react, Yumichika's arm was already around her, holding her close to him.

Tatsuki blushed. "Thank you."


	19. Change in the Weather

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note: **Many thanks to all my reviewers (CyberJello, Nicky Eira, Dragen Eyez, and nitrolead/ROSERTA_JAMAICA21). Finally, a couple I know a lot of people were probably hoping for after RenRuki! This one is mostly from Rukia's perspective.

* * *

**19. Change in the Weather**

Her world had been filled with stormy weather since the day she took the life of her fukutaichou. Every day was filled with rain even when the weather was nice and sunny. It remained like that until she had met _**him**_, the man who also spent his days filled with rain. It wasn't until he had told her what had become of his mother that Rukia realized that she had found a kindred spirit. The rain held the same meaning for both of them. It brought sadness and crushing guilt with it.

'_It rained that day too,_' Rukia thought, remembering the day she had returned to Soul Society as a criminal. That day she had almost lost her friend, her Ichigo to the unbearable rain. She knew that day that her heart belonged to him, her precious substitute Shinigami. He was the one who made the rain in her heart stop. For Rukia, Ichigo was like a bright summer day. Through his understanding he was able to slowly change the depressing weather of her heart. He was her own personal sun and she did not regret the time she spent by his side. She knew he healed his heart as much as he healed her own.

"Oi! Rukia, we're going to be late! Hurry up!"

Rukia snapped out of her reverie and noticed for the first time that Ichigo was some distance ahead of her. "I'm coming!" she called and quickened her pace.

"Next time I'm going to leave you behind. What were you thinking so hard about anyway?" Ichigo asked when she caught up with him.

"I was thinking about the rain," she replied.

Ichigo looked down at her with his trademark scowl. "Idiot, there isn't a cloud in the sky."

Rukia just smiled and nodded. There were no longer clouds in her heart, either.


	20. Game

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note: **Ah, this drabble took me a bit before I could finish it. As it's entirely from Gin's POV, I had to watch some more subbed Bleach to get a better feel of Gin's accent, y'know? It's much better than it is in the dub. Gin is probably one of the only people I can't stand hearing in English.

Many thanks to Dragen Eyez, darklover, and CyberJello for your reviews! They make me smile inside. Also, thank you for the kind words regarding IchiRuki. If I get the chance, I hope to get them in a second time from Ichigo's perspective as a special treat to my favourite IchiRuki fans!

* * *

**20. Game**

Ichimaru Gin had always enjoyed games, especially ones that challenged him. Challenging games were a way to sharpen his intellect. He supposed that was part of the reason he had been taken by everything Aizen Sousuke had to offer him. Not only was Gin gaining an outlet for his power and a way to control his inner demons, he was being offered a chance to play the ultimate game of cat and mouse. He had realized young that he was indeed attracted to Aizen. The main was handsome, cunning, and powerful – everything Gin sought for himself. Aizen was a master at playing games, as well. Gin had played his role in Aizen's ultimate game well and now he decided it was time for his own side game. He would have Aizen if it was the last thing he did.

'_Love ain't nothin' but a game, too,_' he thought as he watched Aizen from a careful distance. It was his way to keep his distance from everyone. The more distance he put, the easier it was for him to hide his true intentions.

Of course, Gin doubted that he fooled Aizen for a second. Surely Aizen had figured out Gin's intentions. Gin may have been a genius but Aizen was also a man of great intelligence. '_He has t'know. All them looks he gives me, them sly smiles..._' Gin thought as he continued to study Aizen.

Aizen glanced at Gin, one of his sly smirks crossing his face. It was almost as if Aizen had known Gin's thoughts. Gin could not help but smirk back at Aizen. Aizen just gave a slight nod of his head and returned to what he had been doing.

'_So, the game's on. Ain't goin' t'let ya win, Cap'n Aizen. I will be the one dominatin' ya in this game._'


	21. Lost and Found

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** More F/F here guys. Not as fun to write as all my M/M pairings, but still it must be done! Obviously, I'm not too picky about what I write. HaHa.

Many thanks to all my readers and especially my reviewers - CyberJello, darklover, and Dragen Eyez - for your constant support!

* * *

**21. Lost and Found  
**

"Let's take a break and get something to eat," Rukia suggested to a panting Orihime. The two girls had been training non-stop all day under the watchful eye of Ukitake-taichou.

"That's a great idea! I really am hungry!" Orihime agreed, grinning despite being worn out. Rukia wasn't going easy on her and Orihime didn't expect her to. Already they had been in Soul Society for several days to improve Orihime's skills for the upcoming Winter War. In that entire time, Orihime had barely thought about Kurosaki or any of her other troubles. Being alone with Rukia made her feel less lonely as though she finally found a place to belong. Since Sora's death, she often found herself feeling lost and confused.

"Come on," Rukia called and motioned for Orihime to follow her. She, too, was glad to have some time alone with Orihime away from the others. Rukia was able to show a side of her that would be too embarrassing to show around the guys – her feminine side. With Orihime, there was no pressure and unconditional friendship.

"Ah! Coming Rukia-chan!" Orihime called and ran to catch up to the smaller woman. Rukia couldn't help but blush when Orihime addressed her in such a personal way.

"Ah, Inoue -"

"Orihime-chan. You should call me that."

Rukia blushed more and nodded. "Orihime-chan, I'm really glad we were able to do this together."

Orihime grinned down at Rukia and nodded enthusiastically. "Me too, Rukia-chan! It feels nice being with you, like I a place to belong again!"

"Eh?"  
Orihime's smile changed slightly, becoming both sad and endearing at the same time. "Since losing my brother, I've been so lost. I know I have Tatsuki-chan and I even thought Kurosaki-kun could help me find myself again, but... I feel whole when I spend time with you, Rukia-chan. I feel like I don't have to try so hard to be happy with you."

"Orihime-chan..."

Orihime laughed then. "You must think I sound silly! Let's go and get dinner!"

Rukia reached out and grabbed Orihime by the arm, stopping the busty teen from going any farther. "It's not silly. I feel the same, Orihime-chan."  
Orihime blushed faintly and then pulled Rukia close to her. Rukia blushed as well and rested her head on Orihime's bosom. "Thank you, Rukia-chan." Rukia just nodded and wrapped her arms tighter around Orihime. Both girls felt at peace, finally having found a place of unconditional love.


	22. Judgment

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Only three more drabbles and I'm a quarter of the way through! Wow! I'm excited about that thought! Also, thanks to my regular reviewers for putting up with the F/F pairings even though it's not your cup of tea! They are few and far between, though, since Bleach is dominated by a mostly male cast.

Many thanks to CyberJello, Dragen Eyez, and darklover for their reviews!

* * *

**22. Judgment (Isshin x Ryuuken)**

_"C'mon Ishida, stop being a stick in the mud! You Quincies and your serious attitudes!" a young Kurosaki Isshin called._

_ "Better than being a brainless Shinigami like you," muttered a young Ishida Ryuuken. Isshin just grinned at the Quincy._

_ "You're just mad because I'm better looking than you!" the Shinigami taunted. Ryuuken just scowled in annoyance. "But don't worry, I still think you're cute Ryuu-chan!" Ryuuken's scowl deepened and a faint blush crept onto his cheeks. How he hated it when anyone, let alone a Shinigami, spoke down to him._

"You'll pay Kurosaki!!"

"I'll pay for what?"

Ryuuken opened his eyes with a start and sat up straight. He had fallen asleep in his office, something that rarely happened. He had also been dreaming about his younger days, before Uryuu had been born. That was another rarity.

"Well? What am I paying for Ryuu-chan?" Isshin asked again, using the nickname he had given Ryuuken long ago.

"For that stupid nickname," Ryuuken growled, scowling.

"You were dreaming about me again, weren't you?"

Ryuuken tensed slightly and continued to scowl. He hated that Isshin was always able to read him. They were enemies, like every Quincy and Shinigami should be. '_Like my son should be with that idiot's kid._'

"Knock it off. If the kids can find a way to be friends, can't we after all these years?" Isshin said as he took a seat across from Ryuuken. "Shinigami, Quincy, why continue to be so judgmental?"

"Because you're a moron, Kurosaki."

"Yeah, yeah. You're the one who keeps forgetting we both gave up being a Quincy and a Shinigami."

"Then what are you if not a Shinigami disguised as a human?"

Isshin gave Ryuuken a serious look. "A doctor, someone who saves lives. We're the same."

Ryuuken returned the look as he contemplating Isshin's words. He supposed there was some semblance of truth in them. The both used to fight Hollows to save lives. They were both doctors, Ryuuken working in his own hospital and Isshin working within his family clinic. Their wives had long since passed, leaving them both single.

"After all these years, why not just admit you adore me and worship the ground I walk on?" taunted Isshin, ruining the serious mood.

"Because it is the other way around. You wish you could be like me."

Isshin grinned at Ryuuken. It seemed the man was finally breaking out of his carefully constructed shell. It had been a long time since Isshin had seen Ryuuken get fired up.

"You know, if I had never met Masaki, I probably would have chased after you forever," Isshin said.

Ryuuken scowled and blushed faintly. "There you go, saying idiotic things again."

Isshin just rolled his eyes. "You like it. You always have, Ryuuken."

"Be quiet."


	23. Patience

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** I want to start of by saying that this drabble was completely inspired by "Got Whatever It Is" performed by the Zac Brown Band. As soon as I heard it on the radio today, I knew I had to write IchiHime. The scenario is entirely influenced by the lyrics.

Many thanks to my readers and of course, my reviewers (Dragen Eyez, CyberJello, & darklover). Extra love to Dragen Eyez for helping me pick themes for the majority of my pairings thus far and to come.

* * *

**23. Patience**

"Inoue, I…" Ichigo trailed off, unable to say the next two words that were threatening to spill forth. Since their return from Hueco Mundo and the end of the Winter War, Ichigo had been struggling to ask Orihime on a date. Every time he tried to ask her or to tell her how he felt about her, the words "I love you" always found a way to come almost come out. He knew he was nowhere near ready to take that leap, even if it was true.

"Yes, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked, stopping to look at Ichigo.

Ichigo just stared, enraptured by her smile. Its brilliance almost brought him to his knees. How he had missed her smile while they were separated. It could brighten a room with its simple happiness. It was gentle and pure and seductive all at the same time.

"Ah… nothing."

"Okay. Let's keep walking then."

Ichigo nodded and caught up to Orihime quickly. He had been walking home with her every day since she came back. He was almost afraid to let her out of his sights. And yet, he still couldn't confess the things he had been feeling since he left to rescue her with Chad and Ishida.

'_I'm not good at this,_' he thought as he listened to Orihime's idle chatter. When it came to actually talking about things like feelings, Ichigo was like most sixteen year olds – incredibly awkward. It didn't help that he was only ever able to tell her he loved her. Despite being the truth, he wanted to at least get to know her the normal way first. He wanted to date her without making either of them feel rushed or pressured. It meant he needed a great deal of patience. Patience was far from his strong point but in the end, he knew exercising it would be worth it. He could already tell by the way she looked at him that Orihime shared his feelings. She was probably far more ready to hear Ichigo's words than Ichigo himself.

'_If Orihime's willing to be patient, then I can do it too._' He knew he could and would be patient for her.


	24. Teenager

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** One away from 25! A mile stone! Thank you everyone for your continued support!

Much love to Dragen Eyez, darklover, and CyberJello for their constant reviews!

* * *

**24. Teenager**

Hitsugaya Toushirou had finally grown up. He had recovered from the war with Aizen, with help from Inoue Orihime, and had become a fine looking young man. Or so the likes of Matsumoto and Ukitake kept telling him. Of course, his personality hadn't changed in the slightest.

"You'll never get a girlfriend at this rate, Taichou!" Matsumoto often reminded him.

"Like I care about girls," he would always mutter in response. His heart was still partially frozen from Hinamori's death, after all. He knew he didn't need to remind Matsumoto of that fact either.

Then one day Matsumoto surprised him by changing their usual song and dance. "I know you care about a girl, Taichou. Why else would you get excited every time Kuchiki and Abarai return with news from the world of the living?" she asked, a grin on her face.

Hitsugaya blushed profusely. "No reason!" he exclaimed quickly, embarrassed.

"Sooooo... who's your human girlfriend that you're hiding from me, Taichou?" prodded Matsumoto.

"...There isn't one..."

"You're lying, Taichou!" Matsumoto exclaimed. "I know about your secret love letters."

Hitsugaya's eye twitched. Lazy as she was, Matsumoto was proving to be very observant where his personal life was concerned. It was true that he had been sending and receiving letters from the world of the living but he had tried to hide them from everyone.

"Now stop being a rebellious teenager and tell me who you write to, Taichou." Matsumoto demanded again. She very rarely acted like a responsible adult and when she did, Hitsugaya knew better than to argue with her.

He muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Who are you? My mother?" which earned him a glare from his busty subordinate. "If you must know, Matsumoto, I've been writing to Kurosaki Karin."

"Ichigo's sister?!"

He nodded, his blush deepening.

"Taichou! That's adorable!" Matsumoto gushed.

Hitsugaya scowled and stood up. He couldn't take anymore of her teasing. The white haired teen stalked to the office door and threw it open. However, he stopped short of leaving the office,

"Taichou?"

"For the record, Matsumoto, I have a date with her tonight." With that said, he stormed out of the office and slammed the door shut.


	25. Shattered

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Another short drabble but I really like this one. I'm not sure why. I'm not a big Soifon fan. Maybe because it focuses on Yoruichi? Happy Quarter-Of-The-Way-Done to me! HaHa!

Big thanks to Dragen Eyez, darklover, *A.s.T.e.R.i.S.k*, CyberJello (There will totally be an Unohana x Zaraki! I love that pairing!), and meg s (you're not weird, don't worry!) for their reviews.

This drabble is dedicated to raezura and darklover and everyone else who loves Soifon x Yoruichi!

* * *

**25. Shattered  
**

She was completely devastated when she heard the news. Her idol, teacher, goddess was a traitor. Yoruichi had abandoned her, the rest of the 2nd Division, and the Onmitsukido all for that shady Urahara Kisuke. Soifon could not understand why Yoruichi had left like she had. Urahara was already branded a traitor but Yoruichi still had much going for her.

"How could you Yoruichi-sama?" she whimpered. When she received word that Yoruichi had left Soul Society, the young girl had locked herself in her room to cry. Though her tears were justified she was still too full of pride to shed them in front of her comrades. Yoruichi had been the only one who saw all of her hidden emotions.

Soifon's world was shattered. Yoruichi had been her everything. She had lived her entire life for Yoruichi, worshipping her.

"I hate you!!" Soifon whispered even though she wanted to scream. She wanted to throw herself into Yoruichi's waiting arms; to shower her purple haired goddess with passionate kisses. She wished to strangle her for picking Urahara, especially when Soifon knew that Yoruichi shared her own feelings. They weren't only commander and subordinate, they were lovers and friends. Now all of their intimate moments were being shattered and tossed aside. Soifon knew her was irreparably shattered into a million pieces. Her entire body screamed out in agony for what she had lost.

'_I love you!_' she thought, clutching her pillow to her chest. '_I love you and I hate you._'


	26. Reality

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note: **I know it's been a few days, but I've got some computer issues going on. I'm supposed to be getting my entire laptop reformatted and as a result, I waited before writing anything new just in case I didn't get a chance to back it up. But my husband is taking forever to fix the computer and I can't keep my readers waiting any longer! More F/F. Sorry guys. But look at it this way, at least it's not IchiHime or RenRuki again!

Many thanks to my very patient readers and reviewers (darklover, CyberJello, Dragen Eyez, and Turtle-chan in Blue)

* * *

**26. Reality**

Nanao was not sure how she could have been so completely blind to the situation before her. Her desires had clouded her perception of reality and that had ended in getting her heart broken. Though she would never admit it to anyone, the heart break had almost ruined her. If it hadn't been for Rangiku, Nanao was sure she would never have survived her captain's rejection.

Several months had passed since then and Rangiku had remained by her side, becoming not only her closest friend but her lover as well. It had been a rocky ride for Nanao. She had always been the more conservative of the two and would get embarrassed every time Rangiku flaunted their relationship for the world to see. Of course, her embarrassment usually made Rangiku act in an even more outrageous manner.

"Seeing you blush is just too cute, Nanao!" Rangiku would always say, causing Nanao to blush even more, of course.

Finally one evening while the two women were sitting together in Nanao's room, the dark haired woman asked a question she had been putting off for a long time. "Ran-chan, I thought you liked men? Why are you still with me?"

The busty red head just blinked at Nanao. "Isn't that obvious?" she asked. Nanao just shook her head. "You like men too, right? You loved Kyouraku-taichou." Nanao was about to protest but Rangiku raised a hand to stop her. "And I loved Gin. But the reality of the situation is simple. They didn't love us back. They were stepping stones to bring us closer together, that's all."

"Really?" Nanao asked, doubtful of Rangiku's words.

"Nanao, I love you. So what if you're a woman. You can't help who you fall in love with."

Nanao blushed and looked away. Rangiku had never said she loved Nanao before. It made her heart pound in her chest. She had waited so long for someone to finally say those words to her and mean them. "I-I love you... too..." Nanao murmured.

Rangiku just laughed and threw her arms around the dark haired woman. "Really Nanao, you are just too cute when you do that!"


	27. Picking Up the Pieces

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Still waiting on my comp to be fixed. Ugh. At least I got another drabble out, with a bit of difficulty (my track pad tried to delete a whole chunk of it by messing up :( ). This one is a sadder one, I think. But features one of my favourite fukutaichou! Hehe. Hisagi is love (As is his Breathless Collection with Kazeshini!).

Many thanks to my readers and my faithful reviewers darklover, Dragen Eyez, and my unnamed reviewer (who I think might have been CyberJello? If not, please tell me who so I can properly thank you!)

* * *

**27. Picking up the Pieces**

"Matsumoto, are you there? We brought sake!" Hisagi called. He was standing outside the 10th Division's office door with Kira and several bottles of sake. Since the defection of Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tousen, the trio had gotten together to drink more frequently, each one for their own reasons. Kira and Hisagi had lost the men they had looked up to during their entire careers as Shinigami but they both understood Matsumoto had lost something more.

"Think she's in there?" Kira asked his comrade.

"She told me herself to bring you and the sake," Hisagi replied. Kira nodded hesitantly. "I bet she started without us," Hisagi added, moving to open the door. It wasn't unusual for Matsumoto to be three sheets to the wind before her drinking buddies showed up.

"Probably," agreed Kira. The two fukutaichou peeked inside the office and saw Matsumoto slumped over on the couch, sobbing. "I don't think tonight's a good night to drink with her," Kira whispered, frowning at Hisagi.

Hisagi could only nod quietly. The sight of the woman of his dreams crying her heart out made his own heart ache. Though she tried to hide her despair, Hisagi had noticed changes in her. Her usual exuberance was forced these days. "I'm going to check on her," he said quietly, knowing Kira would take that as a sign to leave. Hisagi slipped inside the office and approached the sobbing red head. "Matsumoto...?"

Matsumoto looked up, her eyes filled with tears. "Hisagi? What are you...?"

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting next to Matsumoto. Matsumoto just gave him a miserable look and continued to sob. He realized it was a stupid question but he couldn't not ask. He knew every time Matsumoto fell to pieces it was over Ichimaru. It made Hisagi hate Ichimaru even more than he already did. Anyone who could cause Matsumoto Rangiku so much anguish deserved to meet a horrible fate.

"Matsumoto, I hate seeing you like this," Hisagi said and pulled Matsumoto into his arms. "You deserve someone who'll never betray you, someone who'll always cherish you."

Matsumoto just leaned into Hisagi's embrace and sniffled. "I know, I know..." she murmured.

Hisagi stroked her hair gently. "If you'll let me, I will help you pick up the pieces... as a friend," he told her, making sure she knew he wasn't trying to take advantage of her in her time of grief. He was hoping that, with time, she would start to view him as more than a friend. He hoped that one day she would return his feelings.

Matsumoto sniffled again and nodded a little. "Thank you," she said softly. Hisagi nodded and held her tighter, remaining with her until she fell asleep.


	28. Lesson

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** I was so inspired by the reviews and faves I had waiting for me that I wrote up another drabble! You guys are awesome! More of a homourous, flirty drabble than down right romantic. I just have a hard time seeing Ichigo as outwardly romantic with anyone but Uryuu (because we all know that sort of behaviour would annoy Uryuu!) and Orihime.

Many thanks to darklover, Amiru-chan, CyberJello (I'm glad I got it right! Now I know who to dedicate Nanao x Kyouraku to!), and Panzerraptor for their reviews! Also, 85 reviews! Almost at 100! Maybe I'll copy Dragen Eyez and reward the persson who gets the 100th review with a one shot for the paring of her choice. What do you guys think?

Dedicated to darklover, who suggested this pairing!

* * *

**28. Lesson**

It was late, but Ichigo couldn't sleep. All he could think about was gaining control over his Hollow powers like the others. He was growing more and more impatient as the days passed. He wanted to reach the same level as Shinji and the others as fast as he could. His friends were counting on him. He couldn't let them down no matter what. He was so consumed by his desire to save the day that he didn't even notice the person standing behind him.

"If you're going to let your guard down so easily, you won't stand a chance," a voice practically whispered in his ear.

Startled, Ichigo turned to lash out at the person intruding on his private session only to strike at thin air. "Damn it! Show yourself!"

Grinning, Shinji stepped out of the shadows. "You'll never improve that way. Letting yourself get so distracted that you can't detect enemy reiatsu will only get you killed," the blond said. Ichigo glowered to hide his embarrassment. "I could have easily assaulted you from behind just now," Shinji added.

"Pain in the ass," Ichigo muttered, which only caused Shinji to grin more. The blond enjoyed playing with Ichigo, especially when he was flustered and irritated. "What do you want?" Ichigo demanded.

"I just wanted to see you."

"Right..."

"I can help you, you know," Shinji told him. Without waiting for a reply from Ichigo, Shinji began to lecture the orange haired Shinigami on fighting techniques.

All the while, Ichigo's expression continued to darken. Out of all the others, Shinji was the only one who went out of his way to purposely annoy Ichigo. Even Hiyori wasn't anywhere near as bad. Finally unable to take it any longer, Ichigo charged at Shinji, poised for attack.

"Wrong."

Ichigo stumbled to a halt as he realized Shinji was no longer standing in front of him. Ichigo cursed under his breath and started searching for Shinji's reiatsu.

"Too slow," Shinji said from behind him. A moment later Ichigo was on his back on the ground. The orange haired teen glared daggers at Shinji, who was pinning him down. "That's not a cute face at all," Shinji teased, leaning in close.

Ichigo's eyes widened and his face turned scarlet. Shinji was close enough to be kissing him and for a moment Ichigo was worried that he was about to.

"Gotcha." Shinji grinned and pulled away. "You don't get that prize until you've managed to beat me." The blond was off Ichigo in an instant.

"All the more reason to attack you now!" Ichigo growled, getting to his feet only to hunt down his tormentor.


	29. Love

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note: **What's this? Three in a row? Hardly ever happens! I'm on a roll! HaHa. This is definitely not the one I set out to do today, but it wouldn't leave me alone until I made the attempt to write this pair. It makes no sense, really. The drabble and the pairing. But I really like Unohana x Kenpachi. The question is, did Kenny give Retsu her nickname or did he steal it from Yachiru? HaHa.

Many thanks to darklover. Glad you liked the last chapter! And yeah, fights are sexy. That explains why I watch Bleach! HaHa!

* * *

**29. Love  
**

"I swear, sometimes I think you get so many injuries just to have an excuse to see me."

Kenpachi looked up and shrugged. It was true that part of the reason he engaged in sometimes meaningless fights was so visit the 4th Division. But mostly, he just loved fighting strong opponents. Of course, he knew better than to tell Unohana Retsu that. There was a reason the entire Gotei 13 feared her. She was a dangerously scary women behind that serene smile of hers. '_And that's how I like'em,_' Kenpachi thought as he looked up into that smiling face.

"Y'know I don't need a reason t'visit with ya, Retchan," he grumbled in response. Retsu's smile brightened considerably. Their relationship had started out quietly and they had kept it that way for a long time. Over time, however, word got out about the infamous Zaraki Kenpachi's feelings. Most people, however, tended to pretend they were still in the dark and allowed to two scary taichou to have their alone time.

"I see." Retsu set a cup down as she made herself comfortable next to Kenpachi. "Then might I advise you stop beating on your subordinates as a pretense?"

Kenpachi just grunted. It wasn't his fault Madarame and Ayasegawa liked to fight just as much as he did. "Was their idea."

Retsu just smiled and took a sip from her own cup. "They're terrified of me," she said after a moment of thoughtful silence.

Kenpachi glanced down at her. "Of course they are. You can be real scary, Retchan, to weaklings."

"And of course, you like that." Retsu reached up and playfully swatted at one of Kenpachi's bells.

"O'course. Makes ya playful like a lioness," was Kenpachi's answer as he tried to watch the woman play with his hair. Retsu just laughed and continued to swat at the spike of hair.

"Next time, try not to break so many of their bones. We'll get to spend more time together."

"I'll try... but only 'cause it's you askin'."


	30. Heart Song

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** I want to start my note by sending much love and presents to darklover, CyberJello, and Dragen Eyez. I almost cried when I saw all the happy reviews. After spending the day serving a million ungrateful people, your encouragement and kind words made me so happy. Thank you all sooooooo much! With that said, I hope this one is as big a success as my last few. I personally adore this one because it's about one of the most natural couples in Bleach.

Dedicated to CyberJello who suggested the pairing.

* * *

**30. Heart Song  
**

"Taichou, these papers really need your attention."

"Of course, of course. After my sake, I will get right on them lovely Nanao-chan."

It was another typical day in the 8th Division for Ise Nanao and her taichou, Kyouraku Shunsui. She tried to steer him on the right course of action to get their work done while he loafed around, getting drunk and chasing the other women of the division.

"Taichou," Nanao said again, a hint of warning in her voice.

"Calm down, Nanao-chan. One drink and I promise I will get right to work," Kyouraku replied, watching her from under the brim of his hat. Most days he did everything in his power to annoy the young woman just to see her reactions. He enjoyed life much more that way.

Nanao, on the other hand, hated it as much as he loved it. She would have preferred to work under a man who took his work much more seriously. Instead, she was stuck baby-sitting the laziest taichou in the entire Gotei 13. "That's what you said yesterday and the day before that."

"Lovely little Nanao-chan, you really should relax more. Come sit with me and let me give you a wonderful shoulder massage!" Kyouraku continued, patting the spot on the floor next to him. When Nanao's eye twitched visibly, he could not help but smile. With the eye twitch came the faintest of blushes. His Nanao was good at concealing what was really in her heart, but traces of her feelings for him did escape her control from time to time. "Beautiful Nanao," he said, his voice becoming huskier as he watched her.

"Taichou!" Nanao's blush deepened and her heart thundered within her chest. He was a terribly flirt. She had known that for years. But somehow his flirting with her was much more intense than it was with other women. Despite everything he said and did, Nanao knew that her captain's heart sang only for her. And she was also aware that he knew hers sang for him.

"So shy and modest! That's what I love about my little Nanao-chan!" he cooed, returning to the lazy flirt he was known to be.

Nanao glowered behind her glasses. It was going to be a long day in the 8th Division and it had only just begun.


	31. Light

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** I'm getting good at this updating every day thing. I'll have more time after Saturday. I'll be working outside in my store's garden centre for the spring/summer, which means shorter work days for me! I'd also like to note that this drabble isn't intended t be a romantic love drabble. I decided to switch it up and do more of a child's unconditional love theme for this pair.

Many thanks to Dragen Eyez and CyberJello for their reviews.

* * *

**31. Light**

_"Lisa-san, will you read with me?" a tiny Ise Nanao asked as she approached the fukutaichou of Division 8. _

_Yadoumaru Lisa smiled a genuine smile and looked down at the child. "Of course I will. Come into the office."_

_ Nanao smiled and followed the older woman into the office. Lisa was Nanao's idol. The fukutaichou had been helping Nanao with her reading skills for a few months. Most people would have brushed off a child's request, but not Lisa. The moment Nanao had met Lisa a bond had formed. "Thank you, Lisa-san!" Nanao chirped happily as she set the thick book she had brought on the office couch._

_ "Lisa-chan! I see you brought a little beauty for me today!" Kyouraku-taichou said as he entered the room. Nanao just blinked at the taichou, whom she thought was amusing most days. He liked to play like other children, even if he was old and odd._

_ "Hello Kyouraku-taichou!" Nanao greeted him as she made herself comfortable on the couch._

_ "She's my little beauty, Taichou. Now, go away and have some sake somewhere else," Lisa instructed. Nanao couldn't help but watch her with pure love and admiration shining in her little face. '_Lisa-san is amazing! I want to be like her when I grow up!_' Nanao thought._

_ Kyouraku just pouted but left them alone anyway. "Where did we leave off?" Lisa asked once she was alone with Nanao. She sat down on the couch next to the child and opened the book. She opened her mouth to say something but no sound came out._

"Lisa-san...?"

Nanao's eyes fluttered open and the world around her changed. She was no longer in the office with Lisa. She was in her own room. "A dream," she murmured to herself and sat up. Her chest ached slightly, as it always did when she thought about Lisa. As a child, Nanao had loved her so much. Lisa had been the closest thing to a family Nanao had had. Her feelings had never changed in all the years Lisa had been gone.

"I wish I could have said goodbye to her," Nanao whispered, drawing her knees to her chest. Lisa had been like a light in Nanao's otherwise dreary world back then. She owed the former fukutaichou so much.

Nanao closed her eyes and sighed. "I miss you, my friend."


	32. Acceptance

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note: **After a long delay due to the Easter holiday and getting my computer fixed (finally), I finally have a new drabble! Feels good to be writing again!

Congratulations go out to darklover, who had the 100th review! Your one shot is in the works!

Many thanks to my readers and especially my reviewers Snowkid, Nicky Eira, CyberJello, Dragen Eyez, and darklover. Much love to all of you!

* * *

**32. Acceptance**

"I'm a taichou now. You don't have any reason not to accept me as your equal!"

The moment Renji had barked those words at his former taichou, he knew things had only just begun. For years he had been working to surpass Kuchiki Byakuya. It had been not just his life goal but his obsession. He had thrown himself into it all the more after Rukia had started seeing Ichigo. At the same time, it had also given Renji the chance to see his former taichou in a different light. The two of them had learned different things about the other over the years they spent working side by side.

"Indeed."

Renji frowned and glared at Byakuya. "That's it? That's all you have to say Kuchiki?" Renji wasn't sure what infuriated him more, Byakuya's one word answer or the fact that Byakuya was still treating him like a subordinate.

"Congratulations, Abarai-taichou," Byakuya added without looking up from the work he was doing.

Renji slammed his fist down hard on the desk top. "You arrogant sonuva –"

"I would appreciate if you did not destroy my property, Renji," Byakuya interupted, a slight edge to his usually calm voice.

"Then pull that stick outta your ass," retorted Renji.

Byakuya stopped working to look up at the red head who was trying to tower over him menacingly. "You may be my equal, but you do not intimidate me. You would do well to learn your place in any future relationship we may have."

The red headed taichou just stared, a little stunned. He had expected Byakuya to politely demand he leave. Instead, he had been acknowledged as the dark haired man's equal and inferior at the same time.

"I see you have been stunned into silence. Maybe now you will allow me to speak."

All Renji could do was nod and blush in embarrassment. He hated that Byakuya still had power over him. Even if he did have a crush on the head of the Kuchiki Clan, Renji hated being thought of as being weak.

"You made me wait a long time for you to catch me, Renji. And now that you finally have, you refuse to let me acknowledge it in a dignified manner."

"Would you stop nagging me? You're acting like an old married man," Renji grumbled, feeling annoyed.

"That is impossible," Byakuya replied seriously. "You have not allowed me the chance to claim you as my wife."

Renji's jaw dropped. "What...?! Why...? I have to be the wife?!"

"You do not think I would be anything less than the man in any relationship, do you?"


	33. Reflection

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Just a short one today! But hopefully it entertains everyone! This was a crazy idea that Dragen Eyez and I hashed out together. She's great when it comes to Yumichika ideas!

Many thanks to my readers and my reviewers, Dragen Eyez, PunkRockHolly, ronneygirl, darklover, NickyEira, dean, and bree.

* * *

**33. Reflection**

He smiled a slow, seductive smile. He had never before seen anyone so beautiful before. The face before him almost brought Ayasegawa Yumichika to tears. For Yumichika, it was often hard to admit there were people with beauty greater than his own. But surely he had found it, the face of the one whom out did him.

"Such beauty!" he sighed and reached out to touch the beauty before him. However, he stopped moments before. "No, I mustn't ruin such pure beauty!" he chided himself, pulling his hand back. Instead, he took in the perfect dark hair, smooth skin, and sensual lips that had caught his attention in the first place. It had taken him so long to find his equal. "I love you," he murmured, never taking his eyes off the object of his desire.

"Hey! Aren't you done yet? How long are you going to stare into that stupid mirror?!" Ikkaku just about roared from outside.

With a sigh, Yumichika turned away from his mirror. "I'm coming!" Yumichika turned back to the mirror and smiled. "I'll see you later, Beautiful," he said to his reflection, the only thing in the world more beautiful than himself. Reluctantly, Yumichika rose and walked away from his vanity mirror to meet Ikkaku.


	34. A Moment in Time

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Probably, I could have done a lot of things for Urahara x Yoruichi, especially with this theme. But I chose to explore how they react on a day to day basis at the shop when they get moments alone.

Dedicated to EmpressSaix, who suggested the couple!

Thanks to my readers and my reviewers: Zz, PunkRockHolly, Amiru-chan, Dragen Eyez, and darklover!

* * *

**34. A Moment in Time**

It was another quiet afternoon at the Urahara Shoten. Jinta and Ururu were somewhere doing chore; Tessai was out running some menial errands. Yoruichi and Kisuke were the only ones left inside the shop, which was just how they liked things.

"Kisuke, we're out of soy sauce," Yoruichi called from the table where she was devouring her seventh helping of rice.

"Oh? Maybe if a certain someone took a break from eating we would have some," Kisuke replied teasingly.

Yoruichi set her bowl down and looked over at the blond man standing across the room. "I think I agree. You need to go on a diet."

Kisuke just raised an eyebrow at the purple haired woman. Luckily his green and white striped hat hid the action. "Yoruichi-san is cruel. I feed her and give her a place to sleep at night and she calls me fat," he whined, pouting at his lifelong companion.

"Stop being an idiot, Kisuke. Go get more soy sauce from the pantry," Yoruichi ordered, assuming an air of nobility as she issued the order.

"As you wish, Yoruichi-sama, mistress of my shop and home," Kisuke replied sarcastically, a sly grin spreading across his face.

Yoruichi smirked and stood up. "I hope I'm more than that to you, Kisuke," she purred as she approached him.

Kisuke blushed but continued to grin. It was rare for them to have so much alone time and he liked to tease her playfully when they did. "What ever could you mean?" he asked while she continued to close the distance between them.

"Oh, this and that," she answered and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Shall we go do this and that, then?" Kisuke asked, lowering his voice.

"You read my mind, Kisuke," Yoruichi replied and led Kisuke out of the room.


	35. Only Human

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** This one was really hard to write but I couldn't put it off forever. I just hope the person who suggested the pairing is still reading these! I'm sorry it took so long!

Dedicated to Awesomus_Prime.

Many thanks to all my readers and to my reviewers PunkRockHolly, darklover (Your prize will be coming soon, now that I finally have an idea for it!), CyberJello, and ZareenBlack. You're all the greatest for keeping me going! Seriously. I'd have given up a long time ago without your support!

* * *

**35. Only Human**

It was a rare thing for Unohana Retsu to leave the Seireitei for anything but orders from the Captain-Commander, but upon hearing Hanatarou's report on his time in the world of the living she knew she just had to go. It had been many years since she had gone there and surely all the changes since her last trip would delight her. She also wanted to see the ryouka children again. They had all caught her interest for their abilities, especially after having the chance to help with their wounds after they became friends of the Gotei 13. She had taken a special interest in the bigger one of the group. '_Yasutora, was it?_' she thought as she made her way to Karakura.

Upon arrival, all was as Hanatarou had said it would be. Despite the attacks of Hollows and the Bount attacks, it seemed to be a quaint, peaceful sort of place. If she were lucky, she would find the person she was searching for right away. And Retsu was indeed very lucky. She turned just in time to see the tall young man known as Sado stop mid step and stare at her. She smiled her kind smile though she knew she had taken him by surprise. '_He is only human,_' she thought, unsure whether he was afraid of her or not. So many people were that she was used to it but she hoped Sado would be different.

"You're the doctor to the Shinigami," he said in that quiet manner of his.

Unohana gave a slight nod, her smile still in place. "That is correct. And you are Sado Yasutora, correct?" The young man nodded and Retsu quickly closed the gap between them. "I was hoping we could finish our conversation," she continued. Before the ryouka had left Soul Society, Retsu had engaged Sado in deep conversation about his abilities. They intrigued her when compared to the young man's quiet and gentle personality.

Sado briefly looked like a deer caught in the headlights of oncoming highway traffic. After a brief hesitation, though, he nodded his consent.

"Do not worry. I come as a friend. We are on the same side now, Yasutora," she tried to reassure him.

"I know. I'm just awed by your powers as well. Such a kindly woman shouldn't have to worry about being strong," Sado replied, blushing slightly. Retsu smiled and hid her own faint blush. She had not received a genuinely kind compliment in such a long time.

"Thank you, Yasutora." Her affections for the gentle giant were definitely starting to grow. '_Maybe someone who is only human is what I need to feel all the things I have not felt in years,_' she thought as she and Sado walked side by side down the street, chatting quietly and contentedly.


	36. Troubling Thoughts

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Uwah, wrote this yesterday just after writing Unohana x Chad. I'm on a role, it would seem! Or I'm just in a good mood. Which I am. I'm so excited about owning Tanemura Arina's art book for The Gentleman's Alliance + *shoujo geek*. Next on the list, obviously, is All the Shades of Black (the Bleach art book)! Art books are so pretty ^___^

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers PunkRockHolly, CyberJello, darklover, and ZareenBlack!

* * *

**36. Troubling Thoughts**

"Oi! Byakuya! Where the Hell is your sister?" Kurosaki Ichigo called from outside the window of the 6th Division office. The black haired taichou looked up in the direction of the window, a slight look of annoyance on his face.

"That would be 'Kuchiki-taichou' to the likes of you, boy," Byakuya scolded for the hundredth time since Kurosaki had returned to Soul Society to serve in the ranks of the Gotei 13.

"Just tell me where Rukia is," Ichigo replied, disregarding what Byakuya had just said to him.

"She is your subordinate. If you cannot keep track of her, than how do you expect me to?" Byakuya replied, the annoyance seeping into his voice. Not only was Kurosaki showing him no respect, the young man had almost instantly become Ukitake's fukutaichou in the short time he had been in the Gotei 13. '_Even though he could easily over power any of the current taichou,_' he thought.

He then froze, almost dropping his calligraphy brush from the shock. Had he really just thought that about the orange haired Shinigami? "Preposterous. There is no way a boy like that is stronger than myself," he muttered.

"Then how come I kicked your ass?"

Byakuya's eyes widened. He had forgotten about the boy's presence at his window.

"Thinkin' about me again, eh Byakuya? What, are you in love with me or something?" Ichigo asked, making a face at Byakuya.

What a troubling thought. Kuchiki Byakuya in love with someone like Kurosaki Ichigo? Surely that could never happen... could it? "What a disgusting idea."

"That's not what Rukia keeps saying. She told me you always talk about me when you think no one is really listening. You know she has our wedding planned out, right?"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes slightly. He would need to have a word with his beloved little sister. Rukia trying to play matchmaker did not sit well with him, especially when she could very well be right about him and his repressed feelings for Kurosaki Ichigo. He would not admit to them if he could help it. And he could. "You and Rukia are in desperate need of a... what do you humans call it? A reality check?" Byakuya said as he resumed working on his calligraphy.

"Yeah, yeah. You're pretty easy to read, Byakuya. If you're really not in love with me, prove it by beating me in a fight," Ichigo challenged before disappearing to continue his search for Rukia.

"I will not sink to his level," Byakuya muttered. '_Because I cannot hope to win against him nor do I want to._'


	37. Dark

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer**: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Well, it's officially been Tuesday for like, three minutes. So I'm posting this now. I have to work tomorrow night and I'm not sure if I'm going to be available to post this one before hand, so I'm doing it now! I have to warn you, this one is a "What If" scenario that's total crack. It's inspired by one of many theories Dragen Eyez and I had about various Bleach characters. Aizen may be super evil, but Nanao is definitely the scarier of the two.

Dedicated to Dragen Eyez and her ability to help create insane Bleach theories.

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers CyberJello, blackteaplease, and PunkRockHolly!

* * *

**37. Dark**

"Does it look all right?" Ise Nanao asked as she stepped into Ichimaru Gin's line of vision, dressed in the full white uniform of Hueco Mundo. The silver haired man looked the petite woman over and his grin widened.

"Ya look like a dark angel," he replied. She definitely looked better than when he had found her in the world of the living.

"Thank you, I think," she replied and readjusted her glasses on her face.

"Ya made th' right choice, y'know. Ain't so bad'ere an' Aizen-sama will treat ya wi' more respect than any of them Shinigami ever did," Gin said as he closed the distance between them. He had known Nanao since he was a child prodigy in the Gotei 13. She had only been a few years younger when he met her but he had sensed within her the same sort of wild darkness he saw within himself. Unbeknownst to most people, Gin had forged a close bond with Nanao. She was just as close and dear to him as Rangiku had been. It was that bond that drove him to rescue her in her moment of need.

Nanao looked up at him. "Gin."

"Whatever he did t'make ya run, I swear it ain't goin' unpaid for," Gin told her, taking on a rare serious air.

Nanao just nodded. Without having to explain anything, she was certain Gin knew what had happened. He had always had a way with grasping things that went unspoken between them. He had been the perfect companion while they grew up in the Seireitei.

"Was never a good enough man t'be wi' ya anyway," Gin continued as he wrapped his arms around Nanao. He had always hated the way others seemed to take advantage of Nanao's talents, especially Kyouraku. Gin knew she had deserved better than she got and he had never been afraid to speak his mind about it to her. "Yer too smart and strong willed fer people like that, Nanao. Y'were wasted as a Shinigami."

Nanao just relaxed in his embrace. She had missed hearing Gin speak her praises, his confidence in her. It had only been a few months but to Nanao, it had felt like centuries. "I missed having you to talk to," she murmured while she breathed in his scent. As usual, he smelled like persimmons. "Is it really okay for me to be here?"

Gin gently pushed Nanao back so he could look her in the eye. "Even Aizen-sama is afraid o'you, Nanao. He ain't stupid enough t'get ya on his bad side."

"Are you afraid of me then?"

Gin smirked. Nah. Ya don' scare me a bit. Yer jus' like me, 'cept yer much prettier," he replied, still being serious despite his smirk.

Nanao blushed but pulled Gin closer to her once more. "Do I really scare Aizen?"

Gin smirked more. "Jus' goin' t'have t'find out, ain't ya? B'sides, I put in a a lot o'good words fer ya."

"You always take good care of me," she said softly.

"'Cause yer my dark angel, Nanao. Yer th' only gal who ever really understood what goes on in my head."

"Because I lo–" Nanao clamped a hand over her mouth before she could finish her sentence. Gin just stared at her, shocked. Since he had known her, she had never come close to admitting any sort of feelings she may or may not have had for him.

"Nanao, ya really do have feelings!" Gin exclaimed, teasing her.

Nanao fixed him with one of her famous glares, causing a shiver to race down Gin's spine.

"Yknow, that's real sexy Nanao… And I love ya too." Gin bent his head and kissed Nanao fiercely. Nanao tightened her hold on Gin and returned the kiss just as fiercely.


	38. The True You

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Uwah. This one was another tough one to right. I find that if I don't know the characters well enough that it's hard to find inspiration to write about them. It's odd, because I think Shinji is just awesome haha. Though his grin does creep me out a little.... ^__^'

Dedicated to darklover and I be the princess, both of whom suggested this pairing.

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers CyberJello, PunkRockHolly, darklover, blackteaplease, Fading into the background, and Archaiclover! You guys are just too awesome!

* * *

**38. The True You**

"We're going to face Aizen. Are you scared?" Hirako Shinji asked as he came up behind Sarugaki Hiyori. He had been searching for the young blonde for an hour or so already.

"Stupid. Of course I'm not," she growled from where she was sitting. Shinji just rolled his eyes and sat down next to Hiyori.

"You're the stupid one," he said as he got comfortable. Hiyori turned to glare at him. "You think I don't know you better than that?"

"You don't know anything!" she snapped, turning away from Shinji. The tall blond let out an exasperated sigh. As much as he cared for Hiyori, she was always making it difficult for him to show her properly. Instead, he had to resort to petty name calling and making faces at her to even get her attention most days.

"You know, this could be the end Hiyori. This what you want your last memories of me to be like?" Shinji said nonchalantly, watching Hiyori for her reaction. The smaller blonde just tensed but continued to look anywhere but at Shinji.

"You really think we could die?" she asked quietly, her voice trembling slightly.

"It's possible," Shinji confirmed.

"Don't you dare tell anyone I'm scared!" she snapped suddenly, turning to glare at Shinji once more. Shinji just grinned at Hiyori, making no effort to agree. "I'm warnin' you! I'll kick your ass if you do!"

Shinji just chuckled and dropped an arm around Hiyori's shoulders. "Your secret's safe."

Hiyori ducked her head and grumbled but made no effort to remove Shinji's arm. After a long silence, she looked back up at Shinji. "How'd you know?"

"Because I know the true you, stupid."

"Way to ruin the moment."

"You know you love me."

"Whatever."

Shinji just smiled and kept quiet while Hiyori leaned closer to him.


	39. My Inspiration

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer**: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note: **I started writing this one before I went to work today and just finished it. I was hoping I could make it a quick one, but nooooooo. It just demanded I give it some thought and make it some what decent, haha. I blame Hitsugaya! *lame*

Dedicated to ronneygirl, who suggested the pairing!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers CyberJello, darklover, blackteaplease, ZareenBlack, and PunkRockHolly! Your support and comments make me oh so happy!

* * *

**39. My Inspiration**

"Matsumoto, we have a mission," Hitsugaya Toushirou said as he entered the Division 10 office. It was always the first place he went when he needed to find his second-in-command. Sure enough, Matsumoto was passed out on the office couch. Hitsugaya just glowered stalked over to the couch, intent on waking Matsumoto up in the worst possible way he could think up. And he knew some pretty awful things that could be done to sleeping people.

Peering over the back of the couch, Hitsugaya was stopped in his tracks. Normally when she slept on the couch, she looked sad from her dreams or she was drooling over the cushions from passing out drunk. That day, however, she looked very peaceful. A blush spread across his cheeks as he looked down at his sleeping subordinate. Despite her slothful tendencies, he had always had a deep sense of admiration for her. It was Matsumoto who had found him in Rukongai and convinced him to become a Shinigami. She had saved him and subsequently his granny when she suddenly appeared in his life.

'_And she has continued to fight by my side since she became my fukutaichou,_' he thought solemnly, thinking back to all of the times they had fought side by side in battle. He knew that Matsumoto would fight to the death for him and he would certainly do the same for her. Never again did he want to see someone hurt her so badly she ceased to function like she normally did.

'_I will never forgive that bastard Ichimaru for the damage he did to her fragile heart,_' Hitsugaya thought, suppressing an enraged growl.

Matsumoto stirred slightly and her eyes fluttered open slightly. "Taichou...?" she murmured.

Hitsugaya's breath caught and his heart thundered in his chest as the buxom beauty stared up at him through dreamy, half closed eyes. He had always thought she was a beautiful woman but being on the receiving end of one of her stares was really doing a number on him.

"Somethin' wrong?" she murmured sleepily, bringing a hand to her face and rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing. We have a mission. Get up." His blush deepened as he continued to watch her.

"I need a minute," she replied as she propped herself up on an elbow, her uniform slipping out of place slightly.

Hitsugaya turned away quickly, his heart pounding harder. "Hurry up," he ordered and left the office to give her a moment alone. Once out of the office, the young taichou leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. '_Damn it. I think I'm falling in love with her._'


	40. Fork in the Road

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Just a short drabble that I decided I wanted to write after finishing up darklover's one shot prize for getting the 100th review! Please check it out here: .net/s/5901124/1/Summer_Love

This drabble is dedicated to PunkRockHolly for suggesting the pairing!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers CyberJello, PunkRockHolly, ZareenBlack, and darklover! Hope you enjoy both this drabble and the one shot!  


* * *

**40. Fork in the Road**

She had come to an impasse, a fork in the road. Down one path she would knew lay a road of endless pain, the road that kept her pining after Kurosaki Ichigo. Down the other was the path less travelled. It led to someone who had been there quietly by her side since she had started becoming aware of her spiritual abilities. In her heart of hearts, Orihime knew that she never had a chance with Ichigo. His heart belonged to another. Just admitting it hurt her deeply. She had longed for Kurosaki for what seemed like a long time.

"Goodbye, Kurosaki-kun," she said softly, sadly.

"Did you say something Inoue?"

Orihime turned and found herself face to face with the person the road less travelled would lead her to. She wished she had been able to see what had been in front of her sooner. It would have saved him a lot of pain she knew he had hidden from her.

Orihime just laughed and smiled brightly. "Just talking to myself, Ishida-kun!"

Ishida Uryuu just smiled softly at the strawberry haired girl that stood beside him. He offered her his hand. "Ready to go?"

"Yes," she said confidently, knowing she had chosen the right road for herself to walk down.


	41. Forgotten

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Just a short, little fluff piece featuring Orihime again! I was going for sweet and caring.

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers PunkRockHolly and CyberJello!

* * *

**41. Forgotten**

Orihime sat outside the Urahara Shouten alone with a cup of tea. She had showed up there for an emergency meeting about the Bount situation. After sitting through what the others had to say quietly, she had wanted to approach Kurosaki-kun alone. But she never got the chance. Without so much as a backwards glance, Kurosaki-kun had left with Rukia-chan by his side. Orihime had just forced herself to smile cheerfully and wave as they left.

Now that she was alone, she was able to think about the situation clearly. It wasn't just Kurosaki-kun leaving her behind; it was Rukia-chan as well. Orihime let out a soft sigh. She was losing the man she was interested in to her good friend. It made her feel sad and alone.

"You still here?" a gruff voice came from behind her.

Orihime looked over her shoulder quickly. "Yoruichi-san said it was okay for me to stay if I wanted to train a little," she replied, flashing her cheerful smile at the Shinigami standing behind her.

"You don't have to force a smile for me. If you're not happy, you're not happy."

Orihime's eyes widened slightly as she stared at the tattooed man. Renji just shrugged and moved away from the door frame to sit by the busty girl. "Abarai-kun, what do you mean? How can I not be happy?"

"Keh... I know what you're thinkin' right now. You're wondering how come he keeps forgetting you exist when she's around," Renji told her bluntly. There was no reason to sugar coat things. He knew Orihime wasn't stupid despite the flakey way she acted most of the time. Orihime down at her feet, her smile faltering.

"Abarai-kun... I don't..." she stammered, not sure how to reply to Renji's words.

"Orihime! Don't pretend! You don't have to with me," Renji exclaimed, slightly exasperated by her continuing denial of the situation. "You're just like me. Forgotten by the most important person in your life," he added in a softer, sadder tone.

Orihime looked back up at Renji, surprised by his sudden change. Since she had known the Shinigami, she had never seen him look or sound so sad. Her expression softened and instinctively she reached out and placed her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry Abarai-kun. I was being inconsiderate," she said softly, kindly.

"First it was to Kuchiki-taichou, now it's Ichigo..."

Orihime couldn't help herself. She wrapped her arms around Renji and held him close. A faint blush coloured the red haired Shinigami's cheeks. "You're not forgotten Abarai-kun! I could never forget someone as strong and brave as you!" she said, hoping to comfort and reassure him.

Awkwardly, Renji returned the embrace though his blush did not fade. He could not forget about Orihime's breasts being almost thrust into his face though he did try not to think about them. "Thanks," he murmured, resting his head against hers.


	42. Unsettling Revelations

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Well, this one was definitely odd. But interesting, maybe? HaHa.

Dedicated to Dragen Eyez, who picked the pairing.

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers PunkRockHolly, darklover, ZareenBlack, and blackteaplease! Much, much love for you all!

* * *

**42. Unsettling Revelations**

Rukia shuddered as Ichimaru Gin's words and voice slid around her mind like a cluster of snakes. The memory of his voice made her skin crawl just as much as truly hearing it did. Rukia paced back and forth trying to rid herself of all thoughts pertaining to Ichimaru and what he had said to her.

She had almost cleared her thoughts when there was a light rapping at her door. She shuddered, already knowing who was at her door. He had said he'd come back to hear her answer. Looking like a deer caught in the headlights of oncoming traffic, Rukia looked around for an easy to escape. Aside from the door, she was trapped.

"Rukia-chan! I know yer in there! Ya ain't escapin' me without givin' me yer answer!"

Rukia's blood ran cold as she approached the door. There was just no way around it. Sliding the door open, she looked at the floor as she spoke to him. "Ichimaru-taichou, I'm flattered... but I..."

Before she could say another word, a bouquet of roses was thrust into her line of view. They were the most beautiful things Rukia had ever laid eyes on.

"These are fer you, Rukia-chan. Honest, I like ya," Ichimaru told her, his voice sounding unusually sincere.

Rukia glanced up and blushed almost immediately. She found herself staring into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. She had never seen Ichimaru's eyes before but she had not expected them to be so captivating.

"Ichimaru-taichou! Thank... thank you...!" she gasped, startled by the combination of seeing his eyes and being given roses. Maybe learning that Ichimaru Gin had feelings for her wasn't such a bad, creepy thing after all.


	43. A Place to Belong

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Well, I was almost unable to post today! My laptop wouldn't boot up today and we thought it was hard drive failure. And since I didn't have anything backed up, I wouldn't have been able to save any of my work! Thank the gods that the problem has been resolved! I didn't want to not post today! My goal is to attempt to get close to where Dragen Eyez has left off amount wise.

Dedicated to berrytart94 for suggesting this pairing!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers darklover, PunkRockHolly, berrytart94, ZareenBlack, CyberJello, and Sepsis! As always, you have my undying love and gratitude for your support and kind words!

* * *

**43. A Place to Belong**

Rukia paced outside the door to her brother's room, nervous. He had summoned her without any sort of explanation. Of course, she couldn't honestly say she expected one. Not from Byakuya. After all, he was the head of the family. And she was just an orphaned girl he had adopted on what she had originally thought of as a whim. Finding out that she was actually his sister-in-law had made her love him all the more. He had revealed to her a side of him she never imagined she would get to see. The softer, loving side of Byakuya.

'_Nii-sama is simply amazing,_' she thought, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks as she settled herself on her knees in front of Byakuya's door and knocked.

Byakuya looked up from the paper he was reading when the knock sounded at his door. "You may enter, Rukia," he said clearly, never for one moment believing there could be anyone else at his door. He had sent for her and he knew that she would not dally. Answering his summons would be top priority for Rukia.

The door slid open soundlessly. "You wanted to see me Nii-sama?" she asked softly. With a fluid motion, he waved her inside. Rukia obeyed, sliding the door shut behind her. She felt as though a swarm of butterflies were running rampant in her stomach, which was odd. She had been alone many times with her brother without ever feeling nervous before.

"Sit down, Rukia," Byakuya said, putting away the work he had brought back to the Kuchiki manor with him.

"Is something wrong Nii-sama...?"

Byakuya shook his head and raised his gaze to meet hers. "It has been a long time since you came into our family. Are you happy here?"

Rukia blinked, confused. "Nii-sama, of course I am. I thought you realized that?"

"Indeed. It would appear as such by observing you," Byakuya agreed, a small smile playing on his lips. "And how do you feel about me?"

"Nii-sama! I have nothing but respect and admiration for you!" she exclaimed, fearful that Byakuya was trying to rid himself of her. "I love you, Nii-sama!"

Byakuya's eyes widened as did the smile. He was pleased to hear those words coming from her, especially about him. He had been waiting a long time to ask her these questions.

"I love you as well, Rukia."

"Nii-sama!"

"Rukia, I want you to stay by my side as... my wife," Byakuya told her, his tone serious despite the rare smile on his face.

"Are you proposing to me?" Rukia asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I do believe I am. I want to give you the family you were denied while Hisana lived."

Rukia's eyes filled with tears and without thinking, she threw herself into Byakuya's arms. Awkwardly the dark haired man stroked her hair, unused to displays of such raw emotion. "Of course I will! Oh Byakuya! I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Rukia."

She pressed herself closer to him, crying tears of joy. After so many trials in her life, Rukia had finally found the place she belonged.


	44. Impressions

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Well, as of this drabble I officially have up to 74 couples/themes planned out. I'm still taking suggestions for as long as I can guys! Also, we're getting close to 200 reviews! Exciting, right? Right! You're all amazing! A lot of mixed reactions for the last drabble. I myself think ByakuaxRukia is weird but since it wasn't really incest or anything (which I will never, ever write. It's just... gross, in my opinion!) that did make the pairing fair game. Hopefully today's will be one to brighten everyone's mood! I certainly had fun writing it!

Dedicated to the wonderful Dragen Eyez who will have a million drabbles to catch up on! *cackles evilly*

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers CyberJello, darklover (you're welcome! I had fun writing your one shot!), Archaiclover, PunkRockHolly, berrytart94, blackteaplease, and ZareenBlack!

* * *

**44. Impressions**

Honsho Chizuru was on the hunt. She had spotted a girl who sparkled like a diamond in a simplistic way. Of course, this new object of Chizuru's fleeting attentions was nowhere near as busty as he beloved Orihime, but Orihime had been under the careful watch and protection of Ishida Uryuu **AND** Arisawa Tatsuki as of late. Chizuru could no longer get close to her.

So she had moved on to a new comer to the area. And all she had to do was wait for her target's bald companion to disappear to make her attack. She would enjoy holding her and running her hands through the other woman's dark hair. Just thinking about it made Chizuru's mouth water.

'_Focus Chizuru, focus!_' she thought as she crept closer while somehow managing to stay completely hidden by random trees and shrubs. She made it close enough to leer at her target and take in her delicious looking backside. Absently she wiped away a bit of drool. She was ready to pounce despite her new love being attached to the bald guy. '_Patience..._' she reminded herself.

Finally the moment came where her black haired beauty and the bald guy parted ways. Like a lioness after a gazelle, she was out of the shrubs and on her prey in a matter of seconds. She locked her arms around the startled beauty, pressing her lips firmly against her victim.

"What are you doing you beast?!" exclaimed a rather masculine voice after Chizuru had pulled her mouth away. She looked up and blinked. Then she slid her hands around front, searching for even the tiniest breasts.

The world froze around her as she stared in horror.

"I know I am magnificent but please do refrain from attacking me in the future. It'll only ruin my beauty," the black haired beauty scolded.

"You're... you're... a man!!! How dare you pretend to be a girl!" Chizuru exclaimed, shocked and outraged.

"You thought I was a woman?" he asked, arching a delicate eyebrow at her.

Chizuru backed away, her face red. "I kissed a man..." she stammered.

There was an annoyed sound from the man. "Not just a man. Ayasegawa Yumichika, the single most beautiful male this world has ever seen!"

Chizuru just made a disgusted sort of choking sound before running off. She felt a sick sort of nervous feeling in her stomach that she was hoping was food poisoning rather than butterflies. There was no way she could be in love with a man, right...?


	45. Separation

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Sooooooo this one should have been written, like, twenty drabbles ago. But I chickened out and gave it a higher number. And then I switched the theme. I think the new theme worked better, anyway. Hopefully it works for everyone else! HaHa! Don't get me wrong. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum (as I love calling them) are one of my favourite pairings. I just sometimes have a hard time with such spastic characters.

Dedicated to darklover for suggesting the pairing (and ultimately keeping me from skipping it again!).

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers blackteaplease, PunkRockHolly, ReaperDuckling, CyberJello, Quadraxis, Amiru-chan, darklover, and lonewolfukitake1700! You guys make these worth writing for all your kind words, pairing suggestions, and continued support!

* * *

**45. Separation**

Kotetsu Kiyone and Kotsubaki Sentarou had been at each others' throats for as long as anyone in the Gotei 13 could remember. Everyone had always just assumed they were nothing but rivals fighting over petty things, such as who got to be the first to say hello to their captain or who would be the first one to be assigned any tasks in the 13th Division.

No one aside from Ukitake Juushirou and the late Shiba Kaien were even aware that the two of them were interested in being something more. Most days even Kiyone and Sentarou weren't aware of their feelings towards one another. But when the day came that they were finally about to be separate, the two third seats had no idea what they were going to do without one another. Sentarou had recently been promoted to fukutaichou of another Division while Kiyone had finally become Ukitake's sole right hand, the fukutaichou of the 13th Division.

"Kotsubaki!" Kiyone yelled as she stormed towards Sentarou's soon to be former sleeping quarters in the 13th Division. The bearded Shinigami turned and stared at the short, orange haired girl.

"What do you want Kiyone? Can't you see I'm busy?" he barked, coming off as annoyed with his former co-third seat. Kiyone visibly flinched at his tone. The flinch didn't go unnoticed, of course. After all the time they had spent working side by side Sentarou could read Kiyone like a book. "Don't do that. Not now," he said, his tone gentler than it had been.

"Shut up, Kotsubaki! I didn't do anything!" Kiyone barked, obviously embarrassed that her reaction hadn't gone unnoticed. She was about to turn and leave when Sentarou reached out and grabbed her arm.

"C'mon Kiyone. You know I know you better than that," Sentarou said, pulling her into the room.

"Kotsubaki... I don't... this is weird, isn't it? Being apart?" Kiyone blurted out, for once not caring about what sort of cruel and uncaring thing Sentarou could think of to reply with. He was living their division and she felt she had no reason to hold back anymore. "We've been doing this for so long and now it's over! No more competing for Taichou's love and attention! Doesn't that bother you?!"

"Of course it does! But we all need to move on some time Kiyone!" Sentarou replied, rolling his eyes slightly at her.

"You're such an idiot Kotsubaki! I don't know why I even try talking to you!" Kiyone snapped.

"I already know you don't mean that," Sentarou said matter-of-factly. Kiyone glared and tried to rip her arm away from him. Sentarou just tightened his grip and pulled her closer. "Kiyone, it's okay if you're scared. I'm going away to a different Division. We'll still see each other," he told her, his voice lowering to a whisper.

Kiyone blushed brilliantly. "What are you talking about?!"  
"I think you're the idiot, Kiyone. You're afraid you'll never see me again and it scares you to admit it!"

"Never! I'm glad that you're going! I finally get Taichou all to myself!"

"You're a horrible liar, Kiyone. I won't leave you forever. Hell, maybe now we can start a normal relationship," Sentarou said and awkwardly wrapped his arms around the smaller Shinigami. Kiyone's blush deepened.

"Promise?" she whispered.

"I wouldn't be saying it if it weren't a promise, stupid."

"Shut up before I smack that ugly beard off your face," Kiyone retorted, speaking into his chest as she returned his embrace, awkward as well. Sentarou just smirked and shook his head. He was definitely going to have his hands full between his new responsibilities and his new girlfriend.


	46. Innocence

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** I was going for cute and fluffy here. I'm sorry if it's lacking, but work was long and tiring today.

Dedicated to Panzerraptor!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers PunkRockHolly, berrytart94, darklover, CyberJello, blackteaplease, ZareenBlack, and ReaperDuckling!

* * *

**46. Innocence**

"Hanatarou, will you help me move something in the office?" Kotetsu Isane asked, poking her head out the sliding door to speak to the Shinigami who was sweeping just outside it.

Hanatarou turned around to face his fukutaichou and gave her his happiest, most energetic grin. "Of course," he said in his most energetic tone. Anyone who didn't know Hanatarou would never have been able to guess he was truly enthusiastic about helping out Isane. In fact, many people would have thought he was a patient at the 4th Division.

Isane, on the other hand, knew Hanatarou better than that. She smiled and ducked back into the office while Hanatarou set his broom against the wall before following her into the office.

If there was anyone in the world Hanatarou would do just about anything for, it was Isane. At first he viewed her more as an older sister and a mentor. Now that they had been working together a little longer he had come to admire and adore her. She was so kind to him even when others weren't. When they worked together, he followed her like a faithful yet hopelessly adorable puppy dog.

"Thank you, Hanatarou," Isane said after they had finished moving a desk in the office to the other side of the room.

"I'll help you do anything you need me to, Isane-san," he said happily, continuing to smile at her.

Isane blushed faintly, but smiled back. "You're the greatest, Hanatarou," she praised him.

Hanatarou laughed softly, blushing as well from the pride of being complimented by someone like Isane.

The taller Shinigami leaned over and kissed him innocently on the cheek. "You're adorable, too," she added.

Hanatarou looked down, blushing more. "Thank you, Isane-san."


	47. Everything For You

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Uwah. My laptop died just before I got to save the original version of this. I'm so mad because it was so much better. So I'm posting the 2nd version now since I don't know if I'll be able to after work. Stupid technology. This is the second time this week. Luckily, I've got all my information for these drabbles backed up so I'll still be able to write even if my laptop dies again.

On the plus side, I've received over 200 reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS!!! You're all awesome! Next milestone: 50 drabbles! We're almost there!

Many thanks and much love to my readers and my reviewers ZareenBlack and CyberJello.

* * *

**47. Everything For You**

"Aizen-taichou, good morning!" Hinamori Momo called out to her taichou as she rushed to catch up to him one sunny morning.

Aizen stopped, turning slightly and smiling kindly at his subordinate. "Good morning, Hinamori-kun," he greeted her.

Momo smiled as she fell into step slightly behind her taichou. She loved Aizen more than life itself and every day she was grateful that she could be so close to him. Serving under Aizen Sousuke as his fukutaichou had been her dream and her goal since she had been in the Spiritual Arts Academy with Kira and Abarai. Momo did every little thing Aizen asked of her, feeling it was the best way to show her love and devotion to him.

"You certainly are cheerful this morning," Aizen commented.

"Today is going to be a good day, Aizen-taichou, I can just feel it!" she replied, her cheeks turning pink. She always started to blush when a man like Aizen took notice of her. He always had a kind word for everyone around him and always helped those in need. '_I want to stay by Aizen-taichou's side forever,_' she thought happily and continued to chatter while they walked.

At the same time Momo was thinking she never wanted to be separated from her beloved taichou, Aizen was giving her a look of pure contempt. He could not honestly stand the girl. '_Soon you will be of no use and I can rid myself of you,_' Aizen though, giving Hinamori a look of pure malice.

"Isn't that wonderful Aizen-taichou?" Momo asked, causing Aizen to quickly put on his smiling, adoring face.

"It is," he agreed and lightly reached over to pat heron the shoulder. Momo's blush deepened. Momo couldn't have been happier.

'_I'll do everything for you, Taichou._'


	48. Exploration

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I went there. Total geezer love, people. I fan girl this pairing hard. I'm rather surprised no one else suggested this pairing (If you did and I missed it, I'm sorry!). Ukitake and Kyouraku are love. Also, first Ukitake drabble! I should have done this one earlier on!

Also, all the Momo sympathy made me feel bad for hating her. Your reviews moved me guys. Keep'em coming!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers darklover, blackteaplease, PunkRockHolly, ZareenBlack, and CyberJello!

* * *

**48. Exploration**

Kyouraku Shunsui sat alone in the 8th Division off surrounded by dozens of empty sake bottles. Ever since his precious Nanao-chan had left him, he had sunk into a state of depression. He had never felt more alone. Even after losing Lisa hadn't left him in such a sad state. Maybe he was realizing too late what Nanao had meant to him. Maybe he was realizing that his actions were driving all the important people away from him. Even his old friend Juushirou hadn't been around to see him lately. Juushirou's absence stung more than Nanao's did. Shunsui had practically grown up with Juushirou. They used to do most everything together. Shunsui sighed and downed another cup of sake just as a knock sounded at his door.

"Shunsui, are you alive in there?"

"Speak of the devil," Shunsui muttered as he poured himself another round. Shunsui lifted a hand to shade his eyes from the sudden light pouring in from his now open door.

"You can't expect to stay in here forever, Shunsui. You'll run out of sake soon enough," the white haired Ukitake Juushirou said from the door way.

"Not unless you were kind enough to bring me a bottle as a present," chuckled Shunsui, showing no real obvious signs of how drunk he really was. Decades of building up a high alcohol tolerance were working in his favour.

Juushirou shook his head as he entered the office and slid the door shut behind him. He doubted his friend needed any more sake.

"That's so cruel!" Shunsui pouted, feigning distress.

"I think you've had more than enough for once day," Juushirou replied as he cleared away some of the empty bottles.

"No such thing as enough sake, my friend."

Juushirou just smiled and shook his head while Shunsui watched him. A slow, lazy grin spread across Shunsui's face as he began to imagine all the things he could do with Juushirou. He had tried for years to deny having any sort of feelings for the white haired Shinigami other than platonic, friendly feelings. Though it had been easy enough to surround himself with women to flirt with and chase around, Shunsui had always wondered what it would be like to just give in to his hidden feelings, to explore that option.

"I've never seen you in such a bad state," Juushirou spoke, his voice soft and sad for his lifelong friend.

Shunsui just shrugged and rose to his feet. "Nanao-chan ran this place for me. There will never be anyone that efficient to replace her," he said as he slowly made his way over to Juushirou.

"If she was just a subordinate, why are you so depressed about it? Weren't you two...?"

Shunsui just chuckled. "Never," he replied, watching Juushirou carefully. The white haired man seemed to look relieved, though that could have been the sake messing with Shunsui's mind. "There is someone, though," he continued, his eyes never leaving Juushirou's face.

"Oh? Who is the lucky lady?" Juushirou asked, sounding sadder than he had a moment ago.

'_Oh Hell, it's now or never,_' Shunsui thought and closed the distance between Juushirou and himself. Juushirou looked startled for a moment as Shunsui backed him up against a wall. Juushirou opened his mouth to protest but he was cut off by Shunsui leaning in and kissing him. After a moment, Juushirou closed his eyes and returned the kiss.

Shunsui smirked when his friend responded and decided then and there he would just have his way with Juushirou. He had waited far too long to explore the most obvious romantic relationship in his life.


	49. Seeing Red

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** This one was fun to write. I was actually really looking forward to it. Young love is just adorable, ne?

Dedicated to PunkRockHolly for the suggestion!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers ZareenBlack, CyberJello, PunkRockHolly, blackteaplease, and darklover. I have the best readers and reviewers a girl could ask for! Much love!

* * *

**49. Seeing Red**

"So you finally admit that I'm Karakura Red, huh?"

"Whatever. It's completely lame now," Kurosaki Karin replied, annoyed by the constant hounding over the last several weeks from Hanakari Jinta.

"I told you girls can't be Red," Jinta continued boastfully.

"Ugh. You need to get a life," Karin muttered before running away from Jinta.

The red haired boy made a face at the dark haired Kurosaki girl's back. When she was out of sight, Jinta pumped his fist in the air triumphantly. Now that he was the sole candidate for Karakura Red, he felt more confident than normal. Now he felt like he was worthy of the affections of his personal goddess. Achieving Karakura Red made him more of a man. And it was a man's duty to claim his woman.

'_And with that annoying Karin gone, I can do it without getting my ass kicked!_' he thought as he headed off to the Kurosaki residence to see Kurosaki Yuzu, the angel of the three Kurosaki children.

"However, when he did arrive at the Kurosaki home and Yuzu opened the door, all Jinta could do was stand there and stammer. His face turned crimson as Yuzu watched him patiently.

"Are you okay Jinta-san?" she asked.

The sound of her voice made Jinta's stammering worse. He couldn't get the words out in a tangible way. "Yuzu, I... I'm..."

"Oi, Yuzu, who's at the door?"

Jinta and Yuzu both looked up as Yuzu's surly looking older brother appeared at the door behind the girl. Jinta clenched his fists and glared at Ichigo before looking back at Yuzu.

"Yuzu! I'm Karakura Red now! So I can finally be a man and say I like you!" he managed to say, rushing slightly since Ichigo was glaring down at him.

"Eh?!" both Yuzu and Ichigo said, staring wide eyed at Jinta.

Jinta leaned close and kissed Yuzu on the cheek before turning and dashing down the street.

"Oh Hell," Ichigo groaned, covering his face with his hand.

"Oh my," Yuzu murmured, blushing brightly but smiling.


	50. Oppertunities

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Well, here it is folks, drabble 50! The half way mark! And to celebrate myself, I've been watching Bleach! HaHa! A nice change from watching Ouran High School Host Club all week! I have to say, watching the pre-fight antics of the Geezers and Yama-jii was a great way to start the day after my nap (I sound sooooo old, needing a nap!). I also wrote a one shot/finished up a one shot today. This drabble is a companion piece to that, even though it can stand on its own like the rest of my drabbles.

This drabble is dedicated to Dragen Eyez, who puts up with my insane Bleach rambles.

Many thanks to all my readers and reviewers PunkRockHolly, CyberJello, blackteaplease, darklover, and ReaperDuckling! You guys are the only reason I made it this far!

* * *

**50. Opportunities**

Nanao sat at the bar in the prestigious Club Six-Nine, staring into an almost empty glass of water. She had been ditched by her friend Rangiku in favour of some strange silver haired guy. Nanao thought that the man was creepy. But her thoughts had not been near enough to stop Rangiku's foolish decision.

"Cheer up, Nanao. At least now you can go home," the bartender, Hisagi Shuuhei, told her as he replaced her mostly empty glass with a full glass of water.

"You can't tell me you're any happier," Nanao muttered, fixing Hisagi with a glare.

"Well, I already knew I didn't stand a chance with her," Hisagi shrugged. He didn't seem to be discouraged by Nanao's glare, though. "There's more fish in the sea."

Nanao looked at him, really seeing him for the first time. She had always assumed he was another one of Rangiku's mindless fan boys. She had never realized how handsome he was, the scars on his cheek only enhancing his looks. Even his tattoos looked like they belonged, completing his look.

"Besides, there's a pretty girl sitting right here who looks like she could use some attention," Hisagi added, smiling gently at Nanao. The dark haired woman looked around the bar to see who Hisagi was talking about. The bartender just laughed and leaned forward, resting his head in his hand and his elbow on top of the bar. "I mean you, Nanao."

Nanao blushed brightly. "I'm more than just a pretty face, you know," she muttered, trying hard to snap at him.

"You know, when I'm not here, I work as an editor to a small magazine," Hisagi said casually, smiling at her.

"You are?" she asked, shocked.

"I'm not just a pretty face either," he said teasingly. Nanao just blushed more, out of embarrassment this time more than anything.

"Sorry, Hisagi," she apologized.

"Nah. Don't worry."

Nanao nodded and took a hesitant sip of her water. "Maybe... we could go out for coffee sometime... and talk about literature... if you want..." Nanao said quietly, looking into her glass instead of at Hisagi.

"Sure, I'd like that."

"Me too," Nanao agreed, looking up and giving Hisagi a shy smile.

'_When opportunity knocks, jump at the chance. Especially with a girl like her,_' he thought as he returned Nanao's smile.


	51. Perfection

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** This is one of my favourite M/M pairings. Mostly because they're so different from each other, inside and out.

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers darklover, PunkRockHolly, CyberJello, and Snowkid.

* * *

**51. Perfection **

"Yumichika, how long are you going to preen in front of your mirror?" an annoyed Hisagi Shuuhei asked. He was standing outside Yumichika's door, waiting for the narcissistic man to finish grooming himself.

"You know I can't leave until my hair is perfect Shuuhei! Stop trying to rush me!" Yumichika snapped, annoyed that his lover was trying to rush him. Making sure he was perfectly clean and the most handsome Shinigami in the Seireitei, with his Shuuhei a close second.

Hisagi rolled his eyes and leaned against the door frame and folded his arms across his chest. They went through the same ritual almost every day, even when they were just doing work around the Seireitei. Of course, Yumichika's grooming habits did amuse Hisagi. He had never known another man who worked so hard to make himself beautiful despite not needing to put in the extra effort. Then again, Hisagi himself was the type of guy who didn't fuss with his looks. He was always told he didn't need to do anything extra by many of the women in the Gotei 13.

"Not everyone can get away with the rugged, tough guy look like you Shuuhei," Yumichika added, sounding slightly offended by his boyfriend's natural beauty.

"Yumichika," Hisagi said with a chuckle and a shake of his head.

Yumichika glanced over his shoulder while he ran his brush through his hair for the hundredth time. "Yes?"

"You're perfect to me just the way you are," Hisagi replied, smirking when Yumichika began to blush.

"You're perfection too," Yumichika replied, smiling.


	52. Challenged

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** I decided to take a break from doing housework to write a drabble. Nothing like using Bleach to procrastinate! HaHa! Probably, this is one of the more popular M/M pairings in Bleach, too. Yumichika and Ikkaku are always together, so it's easy to wonder if there's something more.... And, as always, it leaves Yumi-chan as the uke! Am I weird for thinking he's perfect as an uke? Probably. I blame boring housework for making me think weird things!

Dedicated to ReaperDuckling!

Many thanks to all my readers and reviewers PunkRockHolly, darklover, and CyberJello!

* * *

**52. Challenged**

_"You! Fight me!" demanded a young Madarame Ikkaku. He had been wandering around Rukongai looking for strong opponents for as long as he could remember. However, he had been very unlucky when it came to finding opponents who didn't just run away in fear at the sight of him._

_ "I have no interest in fighting you," the dark haired young man replied calmly. He didn't seem to be afraid of Ikkaku like many others had been upon hearing those three words. This caused Ikkaku to smirk then scowl._

_ "You a coward then?" the bald youth asked, hoping to draw his opponent out with taunts._

_ "I'm not a coward, I'd just rather not get my clothes dirty again," the dark haired man replied, sounding more bored than offended. That annoyed Ikkaku even more._

_ "Bastard! I'll kill you right now for messing with me!" he yelled and swung his sword with the intent to cut his opponent in half._

_ However, the other man was quick on his feet and had dodged the strike. He narrowed his eyes and brushed some hair from his face. "You have such an ugly temper. It matches that ugly bald head of yours."_

_ "I AM NOT BALD!!!" Ikkaku roared and lunged at his opponent._

_ The dark haired man smirked before countering Ikkaku's attack, much to Ikkaku's surprise. The two of them went tumbling to the ground from the force of impact. The dark haired man managed to disarm Ikkaku in the process, which stunned Ikkaku more._

_ "For a pretty boy, you're damn fast!" Ikkaku muttered, grudgingly handing out a compliment._

_ "Just because I'm pretty doesn't mean I don't have an interest in fighting."_

_ "Heh… Don't think you won. It was a draw," Ikkaku told him, getting up to retrieve his weapon._

_ "Whatever you say," the dark haired man replied and followed behind him._

"Helloooooo? Earth to Baldy! We're going to leave you behind!!"

Ikkaku blinked, his gaze focusing on the pink haired child who had pulled him out of his reverie. "Don't call me that!" he snapped, glaring. Yachiru just laughed and ran off to join Kenpachi.

"She's been calling you every name she could think of, you know," Yumichika spoke up.

Ikkaku turned and glanced at his dark haired companion and just grinned; he was glad he had been stupid enough to challenge Yumichika back then. Since his initial challenge, they had been inseparable. There was no one in the world that Ikkaku trusted or cared for more than Yumichika. "I'm sure she was. Let's go Yumichika, before we lose Taichou!" Ikkaku answered, dashing off after Kenpachi and Yachiru. Yumichika followed him easily, one step behind him.


	53. Luck

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** I'm lucky I pre-wrote this before work today (by hand, of course!) because my laptop was undergoing more repairs. Hard drive issues suck.

Dedicated to Dragen Eyez, who suggested this pairing for this theme!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers ReaperDuckling, Dr, PunkRockHolly, darklover, CyberJello, and ZareenBlack! You're all amazing!

* * *

**53. Luck**

"Your luck just ran out, Arrancar! Third seat of Zaraki's division, Madarame Ikkaku, will be the one to kill you!" Ikkaku yelled, pointing his wooden sword at the random Arrancar who attacked him and the two humans he was with. One moment they had been walking down the street, the girl shamelessly fawning over him. In the next, she was laying on the ground in a broken heap. Ikkaku didn't know what had angered him more – the fact that the girl had no reiatsu and was still attacked or the fact that he had been taken by surprise by an Arrancar.

"Ikkaku... run..." the girl wheezed.

"Nee-san!"  
"You take her somewhere safe!" Ikkaku ordered and in an instant he was out of his gigai.

"Be careful!" the terrified youth called before awkwardly escaping with his sister. He glanced back once and saw Ikkaku had the upper hand. That simple fact strengthened the young man's resolve and he hurried off to his home.

Twenty minutes after he got his sister and himself home, he was pacing across his living room. His sister hadn't woken up yet and Ikkaku had yet to return. Even Yumichika was still gone and they had passed him just after the battle site.

"Keigo..."

Keigo turned to the couch he had placed his sister on. "Nee-san! You're awake!" he exclaimed, rushing to her side. The girl groaned and tried to sit up. "Nee-san! Try not to move!" he pleaded, trying to get his sister to lay back down.

"Where's Ikkaku?! What happened?!"

Keigo was silent, contemplative. How could he explain what had happened without sounding crazy? Telling his sister she had been attacked by a monster would not go over well.

"You see, Nee-san, it was li–"

"It's been taken care of. You okay?" Ikkaku interrupted, entering the room with Yumichika.

"See Nee-san? Everything's okay. Try to rest," Keigo said, relieved.

"Mizuho, I'm glad you're okay," Ikkaku said gruffly.

"You're bleeding," Mizuho pointed out.

Ikkaku just shrugged. "It's nothing. You're the one we're concerned about."

"We were lucky you were there with us," Mizuho said, smiling at Ikkaku.

"Keh. More like unlucky," Ikkaku muttered, looking away.

"Don't say that!" Mizuho snapped. "Keigo's dumb luck is the reason we met. And you're always saying you're lucky! You even have that amazing good luck dance!"

Ikkaku looked back at Mizuho. "You like my dance?"

Mizuho nodded. "And your shaved head. And your skill with a sword."

"Keh. Maybe I am lucky after all," he admitted, giving the injured girl a cocky grin.

"We both are," Mizuho agreed, returning his smile.

"How adorable. Ikkaku's first love," cooed Yumichika.

"I think I'm going to be sick," muttered Keigo.

"Shut up you morons!!" Mizuho and Ikkaku yelled at the same time.

Yumichika just laughed and dragged Keigo out of the room before Mizuho and Ikkaku attacked them.


	54. Dangerous Territory

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Mmmm there's just something about Hueco Mundo Aizen that I love. Maybe it's the lack of glasses look. Not that glasses aren't sexy (I mean, I wear glasses!) but they just looked awful on Aizen, in my humble opinion. Of course, evil can be sexy too, right? Right. HaHa. I'm feeling just a little loopy from lack of food right now, please don't mind me!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers PunkRockHolly, darklover, ZareenBlack, CyberJello, ReaperDuckling, and blackteaplease! You guys are the best!

* * *

**54. Dangerous Territory**

"Aizen-sama wishes to see you, onna," Ulquiorra announced as he entered Orihime's room.

The young woman turned slightly and nodded at the Espada. It had been days since she had been abducted by Ulquiorra and she had only once seen Aizen Sousuke. She was nervous and a little frightened by the idea of seeing him again but she followed Ulquiorra obediently. She knew she would never gain Aizen's trust but if she played the obedient prisoner long enough, maybe he'd stop paying attention to her and she could get the Hougyoku. That was her hope, anyway. It was all she could think to do. There was no way she could take on Aizen or even a single Espada alone.

"Welcome, Inoue Orihime."

Aizen's commanding voice snapped Orihime back to the present situation. She looked up at his calm but still smug face without flinching. She looked around to see that they weren't in his throne room like they had been before. Orihime looked around the spacious room.

"These are my private rooms," Aizen spoke again, moving towards the young woman and her Espada guard. "You may leave us, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra bowed. "As you wish, Aizen-sama," he said before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

"I was hoping you would join me for dinner," Aizen continued, approaching Orihime. All she could do was stare up at his face, which she could not deny was still very handsome despite Aizen's lack of emotion.

"All right," she said in a small but steady voice. Outwardly, she would not show any fear. Inwardly, she was trembling. Rangiku had told her stories about Aizen, about what he had done to Hinamori Momo. Orihime was treading in dangerous territory, being alone with him. Even without the use of his Kyouka Suigetsu, he had a certain way about him that just drew people in. Orihime knew that if that happened, she was as good as gone.

"Are you afraid of me, Orihime?" he asked as he led her over to an already prepared dinner table. When Orihime didn't reply, he smiled gently at her. Orihime's breath caught in her throat at the site of that smile. "You needn't be. As long as you don't do anything rash, your life is in no danger from me."

"I know that, Aizen-san," Orihime replied, tearing her eyes away from his face. She could feel her cheeks burning.

Aizen's smile widened slightly but remained gentle as he tilted her face up so she was looking at him again. "You really are a beautiful and remarkable woman, Orihime," he said softly. Orihime shivered involuntarily. She knew she had to resist him but she found her resolve growing weaker as she stared into his eyes. Though she loved Kurosaki-kun, she was still a young girl at heart and she was not immune to the words of a charming man.

"Aizen-san," she managed to say, her voice barely a whisper.

"Yes, Orihime?" he asked, lowering his voice. He knew he had won without her having to say anything. The girl was as good as his now.

"I... I..." she stammered, unsure of what to say.

Aizen placed a finger gently on her lips to silence her, causing Orihime to blush even more. "I already know," he said, leaning in. Orihime's eyes fluttered shut as he moved his finger from her lips and replaced it with his own.


	55. Boundaries

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.**

**Author's Note:** This pairing makes me giggle. For the longest time, I had no clue it existed within the realms of Bleach because I lived on the dub version. Then I started watching a few subbed episodes and was awakened to the little end of episode omake. I am so glad I did, of course! I never would have known about the Shinigami Mens' Association or Hanatarou looking totally evil while Kon-possessed. Or Gin hosting the Arrancar lectures! Oh Gin, you silly, silly man!

Dedicated to ronneygirl and CyberJello!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers ArchaicLover, blackteaplease (Glad you can read them again!), darklover, xXxMiserableLovefairyxXx, PunkRockHolly, CyberJello, and ReaperDuckling! Much love for you guys!

* * *

**55. Boundaries**

"Byakushi, come play with me!" Kusajishi Yachiru exclaimed, glomping onto the man from behind.

Kuchiki Byakuya's eye twitched as the young woman pressed herself firmly against his back. The pink haired fukutaichou had been a thorn in his side for years but since she had physically matured things had gotten a lot harder on him.

"Kusajishi-fukutaichou, we have had this discussion numerous times already. Must we have it again?" he asked calmly. Reaching up, Byakuya tried to remove her hands from around his neck.

"If it means I can spend time with you, sure," she giggled and tightened her hold on him.

"I insist you respect the boundaries set in place by our stations in life. You are hardly a child anymore and should know better," he scolded.

"Do you like my not so child-like body Byakushi?" she whispered in his ear.

Despite his best efforts to stop himself, Byakuya began to blush. With her fit but still petite form pressed firmly against him, it was hard not to think about her womanly curves in an inappropriate yet strangely compelling manner.

"Yachiru, release me," he ordered, trying not to let his mind wander too much.

"Byakushi! You called me by my name! I knew you loved me too!" Yachiru exclaimed, delighted. She released the taller man only to move around to kiss him firmly on the lips.

"OI! KUCHIKI! GET AWAY FROM YACHIRU!!!"

Yachiru giggled and pulled away from Byakuya just as he turned to see Kenpachi thundering towards them in the distance. "You better run before Ken-chan gets you Byakushi! Next time, propose to me, okay?" she laughed before quickly scampering away to find a new victim.

Byakuya cursed under his breath and took advantage of his shunpo abilities to outrun the now enraged taichou hell-bent on killing him.


	56. Irregular Orbit

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Ah, the joys of being young and easily enraged! I LOVE young Byakuya. He's so emotional! And full of anger! Teehee. Written, with permission, to be a sort of companion to Dragen Eyez's 28th drabble for her "100 RanxGin Drabbles", which you guys should check out!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers ReaperDuckling, blackteaplease, PunkRockHolly, darklover, CyberJello, and ZareenBlack!

* * *

**56. Irregular Orbit**

"He was the epitome of calm as he gave his speech to the students of the Spiritual Arts Academy. The casual observer would never be able to tell that he had just been thoroughly embarrassed in front of his peers.

But he had been. He'd had his shoes tied together, causing him to fall on his face the moment he had tried to move. The culprit had been none other than Ichimaru Gin, the resident prodigy of the academy and the bane of Byakuya's existence. The young genius was far worse than Yoruichi, Byakuya's other tormentor. Byakuya vowed that Ichimaru would pay as he finished up his speech.

When the assembly was over, Byakuya followed the silver haired student back to his room. "Ichimaru, that was the last straw," he growled as he entered Ichimaru's room without knocking. Gin turned around, grinning his trademark grin.

"Whatcha mean, Senpai? Ya got some business wi' me?" he asked, feigning innocence.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes and closed the distance between Gin and himself. He glowered as he grabbed Ichimaru by his collar, his bad temper flaring up. He knew he would have to learn to control it before he became the head of his family, but for now he would use it to intimidate some sense into Ichimaru.

"You know very well what business I have with you, you stupid fox demon!" the young noble snapped, getting closer to Gin to appear more menacing.

However, Gin's smile never left his face. "Yer really fired up there Kuchiki. Yer not goin' t' do something untoward t'me are ya?" he asked, almost mocking Byakuya.

"Damn you and your complete lack of respect!"

"Yer jus' jealous b'cause I follow my own beat," Gin said. "Ya wish yer were part of this irregular life b'cause it's not dull like you."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. "You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"I think yer obsessed with me, Kuchiki. Else ya wouldn' have followed me back t'my room."

Byakuya froze, blushing as he caught on to what Gin was implying. "What?"

Gin smirked. "Ya have the hots for me Kuchiki."

Byakuya's blush worsened. "That's... ludacris!" he stammered before releasing Gin and quickly walking out of the room.

"Hit a nerve, huh?" Gin called, laughing.

Byakuya just stormed away from the room, knowing that there was more than a little truth to Gin's words. He was attracted to the young man but whether it was because of his looks or his wicked ways, Byakuya was not sure. All he knew was that too much time with Gin would get him sucked into Gin's irregular gravitational orbit.


	57. Frost

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note: **Firstly, I hate writing fight scenes. They're so awkward for me. Secondly, don't kill me for the RenRuki that appears in this drabble (this is also your warning that this chapter is decidedly RenRuki since Ichigo is taken). Thirdly, ice cream is a fitting snack when writing about Toushirou! HaHa. Fourthly, I'm almost at 300 reviews! You guys make me so happy! That makes this my most reviewed story to date! One shot prize to whoever gets review 300!

This drabble is dedicated to ronneygirl and blackteaplease!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers PunkRockHolly, JMoe2016 (More like trying to incorporate Gin's dialect into the stories in a way that flows with the subs I'm watching), blackteaplease, darklover, and CyberJello!

* * *

**57. Frost**

Ichigo sat cross legged on the ground, observing as an older Hitsugaya Toushirou worked hard to hone his skills with his Bankai. Though Toushirou had been able to use Bankai for some years, he was still young and needed to practice to strengthen his ultimate abilities. Ichigo often sparred with the white haired taichou but that day Toushirou had started without him.

Since Ichigo had made Soul Society his more permanent residence, he had spent less and less time with his usually friends, Renji and Rukia, and more and more time with some of the other taichou and fukutaichou, getting to know them better and learning more and more about being a fully fledged Shinigami.

'_I doubt those two idiots notice anyway. They're too wrapped up in their personal lives to notice much these days,_' the orange haired Shinigami thought, rolling his eyes a bit. Though happy for Rukia and Renji, he could not stand being around them when they started getting sickeningly lovey-dovey. With a scowl, he shoved thoughts of Renji and Rukia from his mind and rose to his feet. He'd had enough sitting around. It was time for him to join in Toushirou's training. He reached up and pulled on his Hollow mask before making an attack on Toushirou.

"You have to do better than that to take me by surprise, Kurosaki," Toushirou said, easily deflecting Ichigo's attack.

"Don't get distracted Toushirou!" Ichigo commanded.

"Don't give me orders!" Toushirou growled and added, "And that's Hitsugaya-taichou to you!"

Ichigo just chuckled and continued to assault the young taichou. Though Toushirou kept up easily enough with Ichigo, the orange haired Shinigami couldn't help but notice his partner's distraction. Ichigo knew only one thing could be on Toushirou's mind. It was the reason Toushirou had started training so hard to master his already incredible abilities. "Stop thinking about what happened to Hinamori and Rangiku-san, Toushirou!"

The white haired Shinigami froze momentarily. His opponent's words had struck him hard. Most people avoided bringing up the deaths of the two most important women in Toushirou's life. Most people in the Gotei 13 were capable of being tactful. While Hinamori Momo and Matsumoto Rangiku weren't the only lives lost during the final battle with Aizen, they were the only lives Toushirou had cared about. He'd closed his heart off to everyone else after losing his childhood friend and his fukutaichou.

"You're wide open!" Ichigo called, taking advantage of Toushirou's moment of despair. He broke Toushirou's bankai and sent the white haired taichou flying to the ground. Toushirou cursed and sat up. "You think turning your heart into a ball of ice will make you strong enough to stop others from dying?" Ichigo asked, his Hollow mask breaking away from his face. He had taken a few good hits from Toushirou before had lost his focus completely.

"What do you know about my grief, Kurosaki?"

"I know everything about your grief Toushirou! Keeping everything locked inside you will only hurt the people you want to protect even more!" Ichigo snapped, grabbing Toushirou by his haori and pulling him to his feet.

"No one else matters anymore," Toushirou muttered, only to have Ichigo shake him roughly.

"That's a lie and you know it! You know damn well Rangiku-san wouldn't want you talking that way or shutting yourself off from the people who want to help support you!" Toushirou just glared at Ichigo silently. "I've been where you are, Toushirou so stop shutting me out and let me help you," Ichigo added in a softer voice, remembering how he had been after his mother had been killed by Grand Fisher. Ichigo had always liked Toushirou and he didn't want the young man to fall into the same trap he had.

Toushirou looked at the ground. He could not look up at Ichigo without feeling nervous. "Do whatever you want, Ichigo," he muttered, embarrassed by not only being man handled but at being figured out completely by Ichigo. "And that's Hitsu–"

"Yeah, yeah, it's Hitsugaya-taichou to me," Ichigo interrupted, releasing Toushirou's haori.

"Exactly."

"Let's go... Toushirou," Ichigo smirked while Toushirou just blushed and scowled at him. Despite everything, he felt some of the frost around his heart melting at the new warmth in Ichigo's voice.

"One day, Kurosaki, I'll beat some respect into you," Toushirou told him.

"Of course you will, Toushirou."


	58. Vengeance

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the lack of update yesterday! I went for my first real bike ride of the season yesterday and I was just exhausted. That and feeling sick from eating some bad chicken just killed my desire to write yesterday. It's another short one, but I have to go to work soon and don't have much time today! I'll try to make tomorrow's longer for you!

Dedicated to CyberJello!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers blackteaplease, CyberJello, PunkRockHolly, darklover, and ZareenBlack!

* * *

**58. Vengeance**

Soifon never imagined she would find anyone in the Soul Society who could fill the void in her life that Yoruichi had created. The fact that it was the unlikeliest person in the Gotei 13 made Soifon a little proud of herself. She had done what no woman had done in many years. Their mutual dislike of Yoruichi had drawn them together and things had blossomed from there. In her mind, her relationship with the head of the Kuchiki family was the ultimate revenge against Yoruichi. Growing up, Soifon never could stand Kuchiki Byakuya. She felt that Yoruichi played favourites with him, much like she did that damnable Urahara. Now that Soifon was with him, she felt as though she had stolen something from Yoruichi. She felt as though she were not just stronger than Yoruichi, but a better woman as well. This confidence also improved her as a lover, she thought.

'_A weak woman could never be at Byakuya's side,_' she thought as she made her way towards the 6th Division office. Several nights during the week, she would meet him at his own office and join him for his evening stroll. The other nights she would be summoned directly to the Kuchiki manor to join him for dinner. It became their ritual and anyone who questioned it usually learned not to the hard way.

"There you are Soifon. You are late," Byakuya told her when she arrived.

Soifon just blushed. She had been so lost in thought on the way there that she had taken her time getting there. She did not want to seem distracted while she was with him. "I'm sorry," she said.

Byakuya just gave a slight nod and offered her his arm. Soifon smiled as she gently took hold of it as they set of to get lost in one another's company.


	59. Bitter Silence

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Another short one. It was a long, bad day at work. I had to work with a nasty co-worker today while not feeling well. I had a slight break down as a result and wore myself out to the point I almost went straight to bed when I got home. But I decided I owe it to you guys to try not to miss updates because your reviews always pick me up on bad days! Thank you for all the reviews guys! Keep'em coming! And don't forget, who ever gets the 300th review gets a one shot on the pairing of their choice!

Dedicated to darklover!

Many more thanks to my readers and reviewers blackteaplease, ZareenBlack, i Mel-chan i, PunkRockHolly, CyberJello, and darklover!

* * *

**59. Bitter Silence**

Kira Izuru and Hisagi Shuuhei sat quietly in the 3rd Division offices, enjoying one another's company. The two fukutaichou had been quietly and casually seeing one another in the months that had passed since their respective taichou had been revealed to be traitors. They had started out as drinking buddies for Matsumoto Rangiku and then had moved on to spending time alone, sitting in bitter silence, once Matsumoto had gone to the world of the living on a mission. Neither of the men had much to say. They were both disappointed in themselves for having been so blind and following men like Ichimaru and Tousen. But they never had the need to explain that, since the other already knew. They had found a kindred spirit, someone who understood perfectly the feelings they had kept virtually hidden from the rest of their Shinigami comrades.

The silence suited them perfectly. They were both serious minded men for the most part. They were comfortable enough with the other to sit companionably, although miserable and bitter in the beginning, with or without a bottle of sake. And after months of friendly ritual, they had inevitably fallen in love.

That night in particular, they sat close bit silent, watching the night sky. Izuru leaned closer to Shuuhei and placed his hand on top of the older Shinigami's.

Shuuhei glanced over. "Hmm?"

"Just wanted to say thank you, that's all," Izuru replied with a smile.

"You're welcome," Shuuhei replied, moving his hand on top of Izuru's and squeezing it firmly but gently.


	60. Shades of Grey

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** So, this drabble is AU. It was the only way I could think to make this pairing work. But I hope you guys enjoy it! Also I've got up to drabble 84 planned out, so I'm still taking suggestions! Keep'em coming, guys! And twenty more reviews until 300! Who'll get the one shot this time? I can't wait to see!

Dedicated to Dragen Eyez - I may be weird, but you love me!

Many thanks to all my readers and reviewers ZareenBlack, PunkRockHolly, darklover, and CyberJello!

* * *

**60. Shades of Grey**

"Ya wanted t'see me, sir?" Ichimaru Gin asked when his final class of the day was over and the room was empty. His teacher turned to face him with a cheery smile.

"I wanted to talk to you about your essay," the teacher, Ukitake Juushirou, said as he began to go through a stack of essays on his desk. Half the stack was had been graded and marked up in red while the other half was still waiting for Ukitake to read through them.

"Did I do somethin' wrong?" Gin asked, fixing his carefully constructed calm smile on his face.

"Not at all!" Ukitake said, handing Gin the essay. The only trace of red on the assignment was his grade – just another 100% - at the top of the page. "I wanted to convince you to get this piece published Ichimaru. You're definitely smart enough to get picked up by any number of economic and financial magazines."

"Ah. But then they might want me to graduate early, go t'work fer'em," Gin mused, his smile never faltering.

"That would be something, wouldn't it?" Ukitake said, hoping his student would listen to his suggestions for once.

"Nah. That would be a pain. Ain't goin' t'do it, sorry."

Ukitake blinked. "What? Why not?"

"B'cause I'd much rather stay right here wi'ya, Ukitake."

The white haired man just blinked again, not entirely sure what Gin was trying to say. "With me? You only have me for the semester and that's ending in a few weeks."

"Still goin' t'be close t'ya, Ukitake," Gin said and set down his perfect essay. His smile changed slowly from calm and serene to a lusty sort of leer. He moved in on his teacher and backed him against the desk in an aggressive, dominating sort of manner.

Ukitake's cheeks turned red as he stared at his student. Though they were just about the same height, Ukitake was still looking up into Gin's face. The younger man was forcing his teacher to lean back slightly on his desk. Gin reached up and ran a hand slowly through Ukitake's long hair. "Gin, this is completely inappropriate," Ukitake stammered, his eyes widening.

"If it's so wrong, why's it feel so right, Juushirou?" Gin asked, addressing his teacher by name.

"Gin..."

Gin leaned in and kissed Ukitake hard on the mouth. The older man felt himself responding even though he knew there would be dire consequences to his actions. Gin was his student. This was a line not meant to be crossed. Gin smirked and kissed harder, drawing Ukitake into his arms.

Giving in completely, Ukitake wrapped his own arms around Gin and let his eyes drift closed while everything around him except Gin seemed to fade into a dull shade of grey.


	61. Summer Haze

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** I apologize now for making Soifon so out of character. But I wanted to give you guys something fluffy and comedic since it's F/F. Besides, I bet even Soifon is a closet perv, what with her obsession with Yoruichi and all!

Dedicated to Dr.

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers CyberJello, PunkRockHolly, blackteaplease, ZareenBlack, and ReaperDuckling!

* * *

**61. Summer Haze**

"Matsumoto? What are you doing here?" Soifon asked as the busty fukutaichou entered the 2nd Division office.

"This is the coolest place in the entire Seireitei thanks to all of Omaeda's renovations," Matsumoto Rangiku replied as she took a seat on Soifon's couch as if she owned it herself. The shorter Shinigami watched, slightly annoyed by the other woman's lack of manners.

"Shouldn't you be doing some work for your own taichou?" Soifon asked even as she set her own work down. Taking a break would not be so bad and Matsumoto wasn't the worst person she could think of to keep her company.

"Taichou's taking his nap and I got bored," Rangiku replied, lounging back on Soifon's couch and fanning herself. "It's so hot today!"

Soifon watched, her eyes following the movements of Rangiku's hand as she fanned herself just above her breasts. Soifon's eyes lingered a moment before she realized what she was doing. Snapping herself out of her stupor, Soifon joined Rangiku on the couch. "I can see why you'd be so warm. Those must be uncomfortable in this weather," Soifon mused as she took a seat.

"With this uniform, it really is! But I found something that I think the Women's Association should suggest to the Captain-Commander as a new female uniform!" Rangiku exclaimed, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

Soifon arched an eyebrow. She had no idea what the attractive and energetic woman was up to, but chances are it was something outrageous.

"I'll show you," Rangiku said and stood up. Slowly, she started to remove her shihakusho.

"Matsumoto! What are you doing?!" Soifon exclaimed as she watched Rangiku disrobe right in front of her. Soifon's eyes widened as she stared, unable to turn away. A part of her had always wondered what Rangiku looked like naked. It seemed that her illicit yet deeply private dream was going to come true. Soifon just watched intently.

"Ta-da!" Rangiku exclaimed, showing off the Karakura High School uniform she had been wearing under her shihakusho for some insane reason.

"Wha...?" Soifon took in the incredibly short grey miniskirt and a top that seemed as though the slightest movement from Rangiku would cause the few buttons to burst.

"It's lighter and much cooler than our... Soifon? Your nose is bleeding, are you okay?!" Rangiku exclaimed, dropping to her knees in front of the petite taichou.

Soifon raised a hand to her face and lightly wiped at her nose. "Oh. No, no..." she stammered, embarrassed to have been caught in a moment of perverse weakness.

Rangiku laughed softly and ruffled Soifon's hair. "It's okay. I know I'm sexy."

Soifon choked and stared at Rangiku, trying to look at her face instead of her breasts. "Matsumoto!"

Rangiku laughed again and hugged Soifon to her chest. Soifon blushed once more but kept her head against Rangiku's chest happily.


	62. Out of Time

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** A short and bittersweet number. Since there can never really be a true happy ending for Rangiku and Gin in the series, I decided to follow the path Kubo Tite set out for them.

Dedicated to PunkRockHolly.

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers darklover, CyberJello, blackteaplease, ZareenBlack, PunkRockHolly, and Dr!

* * *

**62. Out of Time**

It was the night before Kuchiki Rukia was scheduled to be executed and Ichimaru Gin stealthily stalked the streets of the Seireitei. In a matter of hours, his entire world would be changed. Everything he, Aizen, and Tousen had been working towards would finally to fruition. They would have the Hougyoku and would be on their way to Hueco Mundo to prepare for the next phase of Aizen's plan.

However, it also meant he would be leaving his most precious thing behind. His Rangiku, the girl who had always seen the good in him even when it was murky and grey. He had loved her since the day he had found her lying on a street, passed out from hunger. She had been his whole world until he joined the Gotei 13 and now they were out of time. He would be leaving her behind, forever a traitor in her eyes.

With that in mind, he made his way to Rangiku's room and slipped in quietly. He had no idea how the next day would go. There was a chance that he would not get to see Rangiku before he left Soul Society. He wanted the chance to say goodbye to her in private since he could never do it in public. That would put her in greater danger. Without making a sound, Gin approached the sleeping Rangiku's bed and leaned down to kiss her lightly on the lips.

The woman stirred and smiled, murmuring Gin's name in her sleep. His heart skipped a beat. He ached to slip into her bed next to her, to wrap his arms around her tightly and never let go. Instead, he just placed another light kiss on her mouth and brushed her hair out of her face. "G'bye, Ran-chan. I love ya," he whispered softly before he melted into the shadows once more and disappeared from Rangiku's room.


	63. Friendship

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Sorry the update is late! I'm in a lot of pain right now (I apparently sprained a ligament in my ankle O.o) and it's distracting. I can't wait to get my brace for it. Also, congratulations to Dragen Eyez who flooded my inbox with 20 or so reviews and won the one shot for review 300! Now that you know the winner, you can attack her for her sneak tactics! I mean, what?! I love you Dragen!

Dedicated to Panzerraptor!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers PunkRockHolly, CyberJello, Nicky Eira, blackteaplease, Zareen Black, Dragen Eyez, and darklover!

* * *

**63. Friendship**

Rukia made her way to the 4th Division with a neatly wrapped bundle in her hands. Since she had been back in the Seireitei, recovering from the effects of the gigai Urahara had given her, she had been spending most of her days with Yamada Hanatarou. The seemingly lifeless Shinigami had been one of if not her only friend while she had been a prisoner. He had kept her company, listened to her stories, and even went as far as joining up with Ichigo to rescue her from certain death. Rukia could not deny that he had been deeply touched by the sentiments he had shown her.

"Rukia-san! Good morning!" Hanatarou called when Rukia came into sight. He had been doing some sweeping to pass the time. He was anxious to see Rukia again. Their daily meetings gave him something to look forward to.

"Hello, Hanatarou," Rukia greeted him with a soft smile.

Hanatarou set his broom aside and offered to take the bundle from Rukia. "Let me carry that for you, Rukia-san."

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to have a picnic with me," Rukia asked, blushing faintly. She had never asked anyone out before for fear of what her brother would say. But since the ryouka invasion, she had felt freer to be herself.

"Re-really?!" Hanatarou asked, surprised. Rukia nodded slowly. "Of course I do, Rukia-san!" he exclaimed happily though he looked no more energetic than he had when she first saw him that morning.

Rukia smiled and offered Hanatarou her hand. "Thank you. This makes me very happy, Hanatarou," she told him as she began to lead him away from the 4th Division.

"I'm happy, too, Rukia-san," Hanatarou smiled and walked along with her, hand in hand.


	64. Simplicity

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Yup. Another update. It only seems like the other one just went up because I posted it late. Besides, this one was too cute to resist writing and then waiting to post. I think this is my new favourite Orihime pairing! *laughs*

Dedicated to my wonderful husband, who suggested this pairing randomly to me one night!

Many thanks to all my readers and reviewers PunkRockHolly, Dragen Eyez, Sepsis, blackteaplease, and CyberJello!

* * *

**64. Simplicity**

"Hanatarou-san! Look, I bought some daikon and soba for dinner!" Orihime exclaimed as she bounded into her small apartment with a shopping bag in hand. She was housing the dark haired Shinigami while he was back in her world once more. It seemed that since Aizen had been defeated the Shinigami were visiting more and more, especially Hanatarou.

"Would you like me to cook dinner for you tonight, Orihime-san?" Hanatarou asked as he went to take the shopping bag from her hands. Since his taichou was allowing him to spend more time in the world of the living, Hanatarou had started staying with Orihime. She was the kindest, most generous woman he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. In a way, she reminded him of Unohana-taichou and Kotetsu-fukutaichou.

Orihime shook her head vehemently. "You're my guest! I can't have you doing the cooking too! You already spend too much time helping me clean!" she protested.

"Demo… Orihime-san! I don't want to be a burden on you! Please don't get upset!" Hanatarou exclaimed, waving his hands in front of him. He didn't want to upset his gentle hostess. However, his reaction sent the contents of the grocery bag flying all over Orihime's living room.

"Oh no!" the two of them exclaimed at the same time.

"Ah! Please forgive me Orihime-san!" Hanatarou apologized, frantically trying to gather up the items he had sent flying.

Orihime rushed around as well, trying to pick things up. "Oh no, don't! It was an accident Hanatarou-san!"

As they rushed around the room like a pair of headless chickens trying to clean up, both went for the same item at the same time. As they both bent down to pick it up, they smacked each other in the head. The human girl and her Shinigami friend both fell backwards, dizzy from the sudden impact.

"Uwah," Orihime murmured, rubbing her head.

"Are you okay Orihime-san?!" Hanatarou exclaimed, his eyes wide. Orihime nodded, forcing a smile though a few tears slipped down her cheeks. "Please don't cry Orihime-san!!" Hanatarou panicked and leaned over to wipe her tears away and then hug her. "I'm sorry! So sorry!"

Orihime returned the hug. "I'm sorry too Hanatarou-san!" she exclaimed, crushing her chest against him. After another moment of apologies and another hug, the two began to laugh. "We're being so silly, Hanatarou-san!" Orihime giggled.

Hanatarou smiled and nodded. "Why don't we make dinner together?" he suggested.

"Really? I'd like that!" Orihime said, blushing faintly. Hanatarou blushed as well and helped the girl up off the floor.

"Me too, Orihime-san," he agreed and led her into the kitchen.


	65. Party

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** I'm so glad everyone liked Orihime and Hanatarou! They were fun to write. They're so simple that they fit together real well! Ah, Hanatarou. How I adore you! Also, thank you everyone for your well wishes! Hopefully my ankle will get better over the next couple of weeks!

Dedicated to Dragen Eyez.

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers blackteaplease, ZareenBlack, CyberJello, Dragen Eyez, darklover, spitfire2962, and PunkRockHolly! Much love to all of you!

* * *

**65. Party**

In Seireitei everyone knew that one needed to see Kyouraku Shunsui and Matsumoto Rangiku to have any kind of popular party. The two high ranking Shinigami were both well known for their drinking parties. Kyouraku always had the best sake and Rangiku was the kind of woman everyone liked to party with – fun and flirty.

It was after one such party that things had started to change for Kyouraku and Rangiku. Both had been drunk and heartbroken and they had realized what was going on, one thing had led to another.

"Kyouraku-taichou, what are you doing on the tenth division's couch?" Rangiku had asked sleepily the morning after, poking Kyouraku's chest until he opened his eyes.

"'S'my bed," he had murmured as he pulled Rangiku closer and went back to sleep. Rangiku complied without a fuss.

As the weeks passed, they swore up and down to one another that things would not become weird and serious. After all, all they wanted to do was have a good time while getting over their heartbreak – Rangiku had been betrayed and abandoned by Ichimaru Gin while Kyouraku's fukutaichou had chosen his best friend instead. Neither of them was ready for anything but a one night stand, regardless of how frequently those one nighters happened. As they partied more frequently, their "one night stands" happened just as frequently over the weeks without becoming "weird and serious". That is, until Kyouraku sobered up one night.

"Ran-chan, I think I've fallen in love with you," he admitted as he pulled the busty Shinigami into his arms.

"Of course you are. Everyone's in love with me," she purred before kissing Kyouraku. Kyouraku kissed back with a possessive fierceness he'd never felt before.

"I want far more than drunken sex," he said firmly when the kiss had ended.

Rangiku looked stunned. "You promised no–"

"To hell with my idiotic promise!" he said. "You deserve better than that!" Kyouraku caressed her cheek, his expression becoming as gentle as his touch. "I want to be the only man who wakes up next to you, hung over or not," he said softly.

Rangiku blushed at his touch and kissed him lightly. "You are. You're the only one since...." she confessed, trailing off before she spoke Gin's name.

Kyouraku showered her with kisses, elated at the news that Rangiku hadn't been with anyone with him since they had started hooking up. Rangiku leaned into him, her knees weak. Kyouraku grinned. He scooped her off the ground and sauntered towards his bedroom. Even sober, with Kyouraku Shunsui one thing always led to another.


	66. Heartfelt Apology

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** I'm glad I wrote this yesterday. After yet another bad day at work (it seems all my co-workers in the garden centre don't like me and are trying to get rid of me), I don't think I could have written something light and fluffy today if my life depended on it. I'm sorry to burden you guys with my real life drama, but I need to let out all the frustration I built up today and unfortunately it takes a couple dozen people listening to the story before I can calm down. I'm weird like that. Ugh.

On a lighter note, young Byakuya = love! I couldn't help jumping at the chance to write for him again! He has much more personality, I think, than current time Byakuya (but I still love him!). Also this drabble and the previous one were greatly inspired by the wonderful music of Lady Antebellum! Yesterday's was inspired by "Lookin' For A Good Time" (a song about one night stands and drinking). Today's was inspired by the chorus of "All We'd Ever Need" (If you know the song or even if you don't, I put Byakuya in Hillary's parts/the woman's shoes for this, haha!).

Dedicated to CyberJello!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers Dragen Eyez, Shi no Ookami, Archaiclover, blackteaplease, CyberJello, PunkRockHolly, hybridinsurgency, spitfire2962, and darklover! You're all my heroes for the reviews and suggestions!

* * *

**66. Heartfelt Apology**

_ "Your skills with shunpo are improving Byakuya-bou," Yoruichi said, flopping back in the grass._

_ "Of course! I am a Kuchiki, after all," the young noble said as he joined his tormentor, lying beside her. Yoruichi laughed and rolled onto her side to watch the young Kuchiki. She could not help but grin at his blatant arrogance. Though he was quite a few years younger than she was, he acted as though she were his junior. It certainly amused her, especially considering how easy it was for her to get the best of him._

_ "You're pretty arrogant for a brat, Byakuya-bou," she stated._

_ "And you're pretty annoying for a supposed goddess, Bakeneko," he countered, meeting her light teasing with his own. When he was alone with her, it was much easier to relax and forget that he was supposed to be training not only to take over as head of his family but as the future taichou of the 6__th__ Division. No doubt it was due to her laid back nature._

_ Yoruichi scoffed at his words. "Yet I still got here faster than you. You only wish your shunpo was as good as mine."_

_ "Then I will just have to keep chasing you to the ends of the world to surpass you," young Byakuya replied nonchalantly._

_ "I'm sure your family won't like that much. It means you'll never get married or carry out your duties, you know. No woman wants a man who devotes his life to chasing another, better woman," Yoruichi scolded playfully._

_ "I will take a wife when I manage to catch her."_

_ Yoruichi raised an eyebrow at him. "You will most certainly not," she told him, not missing the meaning behind his words. Byakuya turned and smirked at her. "This is one woman you'll never have."_

_ Byakuya rolled onto his side and before Yoruichi could blink, he had her pinned down, his hands on either side of her head._

_ "I will have you if I want to, Yoruichi. Mark my words," he said, a look of fierce determination on his young face._

_ "We shall see, Byakuya-bou," she chuckled and was gone from his sight before he could blink. "You will never be able to catch me at this rate!" she called from her new location._

_ Byakuya growled and cursed. "Damn bakeneko!"_

"Byakuya? You're starting to creep us out," the voice of Kurosaki Ichigo brought Byakuya back to reality. The head of the Kuchiki clan blinked as he took in the sight of what appeared to be a simple shop.

"Yeah, Byakuya-bou. You looking like that is creepy. Especially when you came all the way here to see me and you haven't said one word," Yoruichi spoke up from the door of the shop.

"If you will recall, you are the one who requested my presence," Byakuya informed her as he moved away from the substitute Shinigami and approached his old flame.

"Yes, I did."

"What is the meaning behind this?" Byakuya demanded, sounding irritated. He had been summoned to the world of the living by Yoruichi and then had to suffer through being escorted to her by Kurosaki. On top of it all, the request had brought back memories he had believed he would never relive. He had cut Yoruichi from his mind and heart the moment she had fled with Urahara Kisuke.

Yoruichi approached him, using her shunpo to close the distance quickly. She placed a hand lightly on his cheek. "I owe you an apology for running out on our game of tag. If you're still willing, Byakuya-bou, now would be the time to pick up where we left off," she said, her voice a whisper that only Byakuya could hear.

The younger noble just stared at Yoruichi, unsure of himself for the first time in a long time. He had thought he had moved on. Admitting that he still had feelings for Yoruichi buried in his impenetrable heart would be a definitely blow to his image and ego.

"I'm waiting, Byakuya-bou," Yoruichi said impatiently.

"Be silent, woman. I am thinking," he commanded.

Yoruichi grinned. "I knew that little brat was still somewhere inside you!" With a laugh, she stole a kiss from Byakuya and disappeared.

"Damn bakeneko," he cursed and disappeared as well, fully intending to make good on his vow to take her as his.


	67. Failure

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** So, I think I made Hisagi a little out of character here... but oh well. He's a flirt despite being such a serious guy. Or so I like to believe. I'm sure Hisagi's inner perv is a delinquent. Not a pairing I'm a fan of myself. To me, Renji x Hisagi is just odd.... Also, a quick heads up. I will not be posting a drabble tomorrow. I'll be gone from early morning until the early AM hours of Sunday and then I have to be up early Sunday anyway for work. Regular updates will resume Sunday night.

On a random side note, I feel just awful for Hitsugaya. He was subjected to Orihime's cooking, the poor kid. It's a miracle he's alive still!

Dedicated to darklover!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers ReaperDuckling, PunkRockHolly, darklover, spitfire2962, CyberJello, and DragenEyez!

* * *

**67. Failure**

"Damn it!" a young Abarai Renji growled as yet another attempt to master shakkahou blew up in his face. Though he was in the advanced classes, he still was unable to perform kido effectively. He kicked at a pebble on the ground, grumbling. He would never be equal to Hinamori and Kira at the rate things were going. Sure, he was physically more powerful than them but that wasn't all that counted for a Shinigami.

"Something wrong, Abarai?"

Renji turned and turned red as he came face to face with the resident prodigy at the Academy. "Hisagi-senpai!"

"You look pretty frustrated," Hisagi observed, looking the younger Shinigami over. "C'mon, you need to relax a little Abarai."

"Ah, sure..." Renji conceded, still blushing. He was embarrassed to have had his failure discovered by the senpai he admired. He was also overjoyed to be spending time with Hisagi. Since their disastrous training trip to the world of the living, Renji had taken every opportunity he could to just say hello to Hisagi.

The two young Shinigami-in-training walked quietly together until they were away from prying eyes. "Still having problems controlling kido?" Hisagi asked when they were safely alone.

Renji nodded and hung his head in shame. He hated to admit any sort of weakness, especially to Hisagi.

"You can't force yourself to improve. It takes time and patience," Hisagi told him. When Renji looked back at him, Hisagi was smirking. "You need to relax and stop stressing your body. You'll never improve at this rate."

"Hisagi-senpai!" Renji exclaimed, almost whining at Hisagi's chiding. He hated being scolded just as much as he hated being viewed as weak by Hisagi.

"Relax, Abarai," Hisagi said again, stepping behind the younger man. Hisagi placed his hands on Renji's shoulders and began to massage them. "Being so tense won't help your focus. Just clear your mind and don't think about succeeding or failing. Just let it come naturally," Hisagi said as he continued to massage Renji's shoulders.

Renji's entire face went read and he bit his lip to keep a moan from escaping. The feel of Hisagi's strong hands on his shoulders was driving him crazy. He had longed to feel Hisagi's touch for weeks and he was finally getting his wish.

"Better?" Hisagi asked, leaning close and practically whispering in Renji's ear.

The red head shivered involuntarily at the feel of Hisagi's warm breath on his skin. Though he could not see it, Renji was sure Hisagi was smirking again. "Hisagi..." he said gruffly.

"Any time you need to relax, I'm your man Abarai. I'll help you learn kido, among other things," Hisagi said suggestively.

"Of... of course, Hisagi-senpai," Renji stammered while Hisagi chuckled.


	68. Nature's Fury

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Not as good as I'd hoped it would be tonight. The pain in my ankle brought me to tears part way through writing this drabble, so I rushed to get it finished. I just can't focus on my writing with the pain. I'm such a weakling! I'm also distracted by the continuing discord at work. Our contract is up at the end of next month and negotiations are failing epically. So now I have to worry about being on strike and not working as well. Life is full of fail. And yes, I'm having a moment of emo-ness. I blame Izuru! Hahahahahaha!

Dedicated to berrytart94 and xXxMiserableLoverFairyxXx!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers darklover, CyberJello, PunkRockHolly, Dragen Eyez, blackteaplease, and relic yuy!

* * *

**68. Nature's Fury**

Hitsugaya Toushirou made his way down to the underground training area Urahara Kisuke had built in the Seireitei. Since staying with Urahara during the battles with Aizen's Arrancar, Hitsugaya had learned the location of the well built training area in both Soul Society and the world of the living. He liked the privacy it offered him since very few people knew such a place even existed.

When he got down there, however, he found that he was not alone in going to train. He was surprised to find Kuchiki Rukia working with her Sode no Shirayuki, the most beautiful ice type Zanpakuto the Seireitei had ever seen.

'_And her partner isn't so bad, either,_' Hitsugaya thought with a slight blush. Since working alongside her in the world of the living, Hitsugaya had begun to view his fellow ice type user in a new light. All the time she had spent fighting alongside Kurosaki Ichigo had been a great benefit to her. She was rapidly mastering the abilities of Sode no Shirayuki, quickly gaining on Hitsugaya himself. He not only had one of the most power ice Zanpakuto, he was the master of ice based skills.

'_The other difference between us anymore is the fact that she isn't made of a solid chunk of ice like me,_' Hitsugaya thought as he unsheathed his Hyourinmaru. He had come to train and he would not be deterred by Rukia. As much as he wanted to remain hidden and watch her fluid, dancer-like movements as she wielded Sode no Shirayuki, it would be better to engage her in battle. That way he had an excuse to get close to her as well as speak with her.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!"

Rukia turned and prepared to block as Hitsugaya and Hyourinmaru cam flying towards her. She had not been expecting company but she did not mind engaging Hitsugaya. Despite the fact that he was much younger than her, he was proficient with ice type Zanpakuto.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! What are you doing here?" she asked as she blocked his attack.

"The same thing you're down here for," he replied as he moved away from her. "You're quite skilled with your sword now."

Rukia felt herself blush. "Th-thank you, Taichou!" Hitsugaya nodded slightly before attacking again. As their swords clashed, the area around them began to frost over, their swords unleashing nature's frigid fury with each blow.

Soon, both of them were sitting on the ground, panting and shivering despite being used to the cold of their swords. "There's no doubt, you and Hyourinmaru are a powerful pair, Hitsugaya-taichou," Rukia wheezed out as she tried to catch her breath. The fact that she had been able to keep up with Hitsugaya had amazed her. She really was improving.

Hitsugaya leaned against her, wheezing as well. "That makes you and Sode no Shirayuki the most beautiful pair in the Seireitei, then."

Rukia looked down at Hitsugaya and blushed. "That's not exactly true," she murmured.

Hitsugaya frowned and looked up at her. "Whoever told you otherwise needs to face the fury of my Hyourinmaru." Rukia blushed even more. Hitsugaya smirked devilishly. "Besides, you can't argue with me. I outrank you."

Rukia's jaw dropped in disbelief. "You can't pull rank on me! I'm older than you!"

"Well, I did and I am. You're beautiful, Rukia." He leaned closer and kissed her on the cheek before getting up and offering her a hand up.

"Nii-sama isn't going to like this," Rukia mused as she accepted Hitsugaya's hand.

Hitsugaya just shrugged and pulled her to her feet with ease. Despite their height difference, Rukia was still incredibly light. "I'm not afraid of Kuchiki-taichou."

"You should be," Rukia told him, keeping his hand in her own.

Hitsugaya just rolled his eyes. "He'll get over it."


	69. Faith

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** So, this one ended up more like the NanaoxLisa drabble. I was thinking of going down the pervy path, considering the trademark number of Kensei and Hisagi, but I just couldn't do it. And I can make just about anything perverted. I'm a little sad that I couldn't make any 69 jokes at their expense :(

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers PunkRockHolly, CyberJello, xXxMiserableLoverFairyxXx, Sepsis, StarPrincess999, and darklover! Your continued support is greatly appreciated!

* * *

**69. Faith**

Hisagi Shuuhei made his way down the hall of Urahara's home, following a reiatsu that reminded him of his childhood in Rukongai. He had never expected to encounter that presence again, especially after he had been told what had happened. Hisagi stopped in front of a door and slid it open.

"Figured you'd show up," came a voice from within the room. Hisagi stepped inside and stared at the man standing across the room from him. Though his hair style was different and he was dressed like any ordinary person, Hisagi knew the man was none other than his idol, his hero.

"I never thought I would see you again, let alone fight alongside you after all these years," Hisagi said, stepping closer to the man.

"We weren't really fighting with you. We were fighting with Ichigo," the other man replied with a shrug.

"I always believed you were dead, Mugurama-taichou!"

"Don't call me that, brat! I'm not a Shinigami anymore. I'm a Vizard!" the man snapped.

Hisagi just shrugged at him. "To me, you will always be Mugurama Kensei, the Shinigami who inspired me to become one."

"I see I inspired your tattoo choice, too," Kensei mused, eyeing the "69" tattoo on Hisagi's face appreciatively. Hisagi nodded.

"A symbol of the faith I have in you," the dark haired Shinigami explained.

"You still a little cry baby?" Kensei asked in a poor attempt to make small talk.

Hisagi just smirked and shook his head. "Not at all. I worked hard to be like you, in skill and attitude."

"Good. You're a good kid and an even better Shinigami, brat. Have to say, I'm proud of you."

"Mugurama-tai-"

"Kensei. Just call me Kensei."

"Kensei," Hisagi said, testing it out. It sounded weird to address his idol and role model so informally. "Thank you, Kensei."

Kensei looked around to make sure no one was walking by or spying on him before giving Hisagi an awkward hug and a pat on the back. "Good job, brat."  
Hisagi returned the embrace, just as awkward as his idol.


	70. Rebirth

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for not posting a drabble yesterday, guys! I've got 40 hours at work this week (which I'm not used to), plus an ankle injury and house stuff to take care of. I was just plain exhausted last night. I feel better today, though. I got to have a nap! And finished my book (Radiant Shadows, part of the Wicked Lovely series by Melissa Marr [Amazing series if you like stories about Faerie and faeries!]). And watched The Lovely Bones and Valentine's Day. So I was feeling kind of smushy for this drabble. Fear not, though, this is not overly lovey-dovey in a sickening way!

Also, I've been toying with the idea of doing a second set of drabbles once I'm finished this set. What do you guys think?

Dedicated to blackteaplease!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers CyberJello, PunkRockHolly, ZareenBlack, StarPrincess999, and darklover!

* * *

**70. Rebirth**

"You're Kaien, right?"

The young dark haired man looked up from the book he had been reading and came face to face with the loveliest blue eyes he had ever seen. "Who wants to know?" he asked gruffly but cheerfully. He had seen the woman approaching him before. She was in a few of his classes that semester.

The young woman smiled and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I was told you could help me with some of the course work for our ethics class," she replied and slid into the seat across from him.

"Makes Miyako, then?" he asked, closing his book and setting it down on the table. He had been expecting a classmate to meet him for help but he had never guessed it would be her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you officially, Kaien," she told him and extended her hand to him.

Kaien grinned and shook it. Just coming into contact with her skin sent a shock racing through his entire being. Something about her made him feel complete for once in his short life.

"Oh," Miyako breathed, blushing faintly and looking up at Kaien.

"Did you feel that too?" he asked. Miyako just nodded. "Have we met before Miyako?"

Miyako just shook her head. "Though you do seem very familiar to me," she mused, watching him carefully.

"I have an idea," Kaien started. "How 'bout we get to know each other a little better? I want to take you to lunch before we get down to business."

"You don't beat around the bush, do you?" Miyako asked with a laugh.

Kaien just grinned and shrugged nonchalantly. "Don't see the point. A guy's gotta be upfront about things. Playing games doesn't get you anywhere."

Miyako laughed again and smiled kindly at her classmate. "All right. I'll go to lunch with you," she agreed.

"Good. Great." Kaien got up, gathered his few books, and offered Miyako his free hand. Miyako took it and let him lead her off, past a group of high schools students approaching where they had just been seated. Miyako smiled at one of the girls as she passed by, causing the younger girl to stop and stare after them.

"Oi! Rukia, hurry up!"

The high school girl just turned back to her friends, a smile on her face. She moved forward to catch up with her friends, leaving a small piece of her heart with the passing Miyako and Kaien.


	71. Advantage

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** All I have to say is: yes, I went there.

Dedicated to PunkRockHolly!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers PunkRockHolly, darklover, ZareenBlack, lonewolfukitake1700, and StarPrincess999!

* * *

**71. Advantage**

"The Hell do you want, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow demanded as he sauntered over to the shorter Espada, an annoyed but still blood thirsty look on his face. Grimmjow hated being summoned by anyone other than Aizen. It made him feel as though he was expected to obey a bunch of weak Arrancar like a dog. Grimmjow was the furthest thing from being anyone's dog, especially Ulquiorra's. "Stop treatin' me like I'm your bitch."

The shorter Espada showed no outward sign of emotion as the tall blue haired Espada approached him. Though Grimmjow's entire being screamed out that he was a predator, Ulquiorra did not doubt for a second that he was stronger than Grimmjow. That was why Ulquiorra bore the number four while Grimmjow was only the sixth Espada. "I will treat you in a way that befits someone of your rank, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra stated, his voice just as emotionless as his expression.

"Fuck you, you fuckin' emo bastard. I'll cut ya to pieces!" Grimmjow growled, his hand moving to Pantera's hilt.

"You would be wise not to disobey me, Grimmjow. Clearly I have the advantage over you."

Grimmjow continued to growl menacingly while Ulquiorra stood before him, unaffected by his snarls and threatening words. The blue haired Espada crouched slightly, as though he were preparing to lunge at Ulquiorra.

"You may try to attack me but I do have the advantage over you," Ulquiorra told him matter-of-factly.

"We'll see you pasty faced bastard!" Grimmjow snarled as he lunged at Ulquiorra, using his Sonido to close the distance between them.

Calmly, Ulquiorra side stepped and withdrew something he had hidden behind his back. As Grimmjow turned to lunge again, his eyes went wide with surprise as Ulquiorra dangled a dozen feathers attached to a string in front of him.

"You dirty bastard!" Grimmjow hissed as he kept his eyes glued to the twitching cat toy.

Ulquiorra's usually stoic expression changed briefly. For a few seconds a triumphant smile had graced his pale face. He had caught Grimmjow in a trap and there was no way the taller Espada could resist or escape. "I warned you," Ulquiorra told him as he used his own Sonido to put more distance between them, only to shake the cat toy in front of Grimmjow from the distance.

The blue haired Espada growled and gave chase in hopes of getting the elusive feathers, following Ulquiorra right to the shorter Espada's desired destination – his bedroom.


	72. Breakfast

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** So, my updates may be every so many days right now. I'm taking meds that are giving me horrible mood swings to the point where I just don't do anything. Sorry guys! On the plus side, I am going to do a second set of drabbles, so keep the suggestions coming! If I don't use them in this set, I will use them in the next set!

Dedicated to darklover!

Many thanks to my very patient readers and reviewers lillialyce, darklover, StarPrincess999, lonewolfukitake1700, PunkRockHolly, Dr, and ReaperDuckling!

* * *

**72. Breakfast**

"How does it taste, Kira-san?" Kurosaki Yuzu asked as she watched the blond haired Shinigami expectantly. The now seventeen-year-old Kurosaki girl had been spending more and more time over the last few years taking care of her brother and father's Shinigami visitors in their home. Compared to her siblings and father, Yuzu seemingly had no reiatsu at all. So she became the care giver to the Shinigami who stayed with them from time to time. Lately, Kira Izuru had been their only guest.

"I'm sure it's as delicious as always, Yuzu-chan," he said before tasting the breakfast Yuzu had prepared for them.

"But it's a new recipe! And everyone else rushed out without even stopping to eat this morning! I need to know if it's good!" Yuzu exclaimed, sounding annoyed with her family.

Izuru just chuckled and took a bite of the food in front of him. As Yuzu watched he took another and another until his plate was empty. "Amazing!" he praised the young woman, smiling.

"Really? It was that good Kira-kun?" she asked, her cheeks pink from his praise.

"Of course, Yuzu-chan! You'll make a great wife with all these skills you have!" Izuru told her, blushing as well.

"Kira-kun! That's embarrassing!" she squealed and covered her face with both hands. Yuzu was just girly enough to be embarrassed by talking about boys and relationships, especially with a man.

Izuru laughed softly and reached up to remove Yuzu's hands from her face. "Please don't be embarrassed, Yuzu-chan. Any many would be incredibly lucky to have a skilled woman like you in their life." Yuzu tried to hide her face once more but Izuru kept his hold on her hands. "At least, that's how I'd feel," he added, holding her gaze.

Yuzu blushed more but didn't look away. "Are you asking me out, Kira-kun?"

Izuru's eyes widened slightly at her blunt question. He had considered the idea many times, especially since he had seen how well things were working for Ichigo and Rukia. "I... maybe I am," he said with a slight nod.

Yuzu smiled and leaned forward to place a kiss on Izuru's cheek. "Let's go out tonight, then."

Izuru just nodded. He sometimes forgot that Yuzu was a Kurosaki. She was always kind and gentle while her family was only like that in private. "We'll go anywhere you want to go," he told her finally.

"It's a date then!" Yuzu said happily, hugging Izuru.

"What the Hell...?" Yuzu and Izuru turned to find Rukia and Ichigo standing in the kitchen doorway, watching them. The two of them blushed profusely as Ichigo just stared at them. "Oh Hell, not again..." he groaned and covered his face.


	73. Excuses

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Feeling pretty good today, though I am battling the evils known as laundry! HaHa. Thank you for all your concern and well wishes over the last few weeks guys, it really does mean a lot to me! I'm also most likely getting two puppies on Thursday! I'm excited about that!

And for everyone asking and interested, Ichigo's comments from the last drabble are a reference of drabble #49 "Seeing Red" (My Jinta x Yuzu drabble!).

Dedicated to darklover and CyberJello!

As always, many thanks to my readers and reviewers ZareenBlack, StarPrincess999, lonewolfukitake1700, darklover, PunkRockHolly, and DaRkZeRoGaL!

* * *

**73. Excuses**

"Taichou! I brought you some medicine from Unohana-taichou!" Kotetsu Kiyone, one of the two third seats of the 13th Division, called as she knocked on the closed door to her taichou's room. Normally she would be there banging and shouting with the other third seat of their division, but her taichou had specifically requested that she be the one to bring him his package from Unohana-taichou. It was odd to Kiyone but she was not about to question her taichou.

"Come in, come in!" came her taichou's voice from within the room.

Kiyone slid the door open and entered the room quietly, clutching the package close to her chest. She had never been in her taichou's room alone before. It excited her and made her nervous at the same time. She was fiercely loyal to her taichou to the point where she would do anything he asked of her without question. She loved him, adored him. '_Taichou is such a kind hearted and honourable man!_' she thought as she approached her taichou.

The man turned and smiled kindly at her, his long white hair cascading down his back. "Thank you, Kiyone. You've been a great help coming here today," he told her, his voice just as kind as his smile.

"Of course, Ukitake-taichou! I'll do anything you ask! And I'll do it a hundred times better than that booger eating Kotsubaki!" Kiyone exclaimed proudly.

Ukitake just laughed and motioned for the orange haired girl to join him. "I believe that, Kiyone. I really do. You're a good woman."

Kiyone could not help but blush at that. Most people still thought of her as a girl, not a woman. Her height and antics with Kotsubaki did nothing to help everyone's opinion of her. Knowing that her taichou thought of her as a woman gave Kiyone a warm and fuzzy feeling inside. "Th-thank you, Taichou," she stammered.

"May I confess a secret to you, Kiyone?" Ukitake asked, looking down at his subordinate.

"Of course Taichou! You can tell me anything and I swear on my life I won't tell a soul!"

"Please do not think less of me, Kiyone, but I used this package you brought me as an excuse to see you alone."

Kiyone blinked twice as the words registered in her mind. Her taichou had given her a task that had not been terribly urgent just so he could see her alone? Her taichou never did such things! "Taichou... but... why?"

Ukitake sighed softly. "Had I asked you here for no specific, Kotsubaki would have followed to see if you were getting scolded for something," the white haired Shinigami explained.

"I would have beaten black and blue for interfering!"

Ukitake chuckled and nodded. "I know you would have. You are a feisty woman, Kiyone. But I was hoping for something a little calmer, so we could talk about... us," he told her, pausing slightly before uttering that last two letter word.

"Us, Taichou? What about us?"

"You have been a faithful companion to me for many years, Kiyone. I'm afraid I have just been too self-conscious to try to take things to the next level between the two of us," Ukitake admitted, looking a touch embarrassed but still incredibly sexy and dignified.

"You want to start a real relationship with me Taichou?" Kiyone asked slowly. She wanted to make sure she was hearing her taichou right. Ukitake nodded only to be glomped by the high spirited woman.

"Taichou, you're the best! You're amazing! I knew Kotsubaki was wrong about you not liking me at all!" she exclaimed as she snuggled against Ukitake's chest. Ukitake just smiled and stroked her hair.

"Of course he is wrong. You are my opposite, but it creates a wonderful balance between us. I love that about you," he told her as he continued to stroke her hair.

"We are great together, aren't we?" Kiyone agreed happily.

"Indeed we are."


	74. Enthusiasm

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** So I am extremely sorry about the lack of updates, guys! We just got two beautiful puppies and they're a handful! We've been working to get them settled and used to our home and our cats. Things are calming down now, so I'll be back to normal updates soon!

Dedicated to PunkRockHolly!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers PunkRockHolly, StarPrincess999, darklover, lonewolfukitake1700, and blackteaplease!

* * *

**74. Enthusiasm**

"ICHI! Where are you?"

The orange haired Shinigami flattened himself against a wall as the bubblegum haired fukutaichou ran by, calling out. He shuddered at the thought of the girl finding him. If she did he knew she would try to drag him to the insane taichou Zaraki Kenpachi for another fight. Little did he know that she was searching for him for purely selfish reasons while Kenpachi took his afternoon nap.

"Finally it's safe," he told himself after the other Shinigami had been out of sight for at least ten minutes. Pulling away from the wall, Ichigo took a step out of the alley and looked around the street to make sure the coast was clear. With a sigh of relief, he began to make his way to the 13th Division, a spot he thought he'd be safe.

"Ichi! I found you!"

What Ichigo had not expected, however, was for an aerial ambush by the fukutaichou. He looked up just in time to have the pink haired fukutaichou jump off the roof of a building and plummet towards him.

"Damn it, no!" he exclaimed as she glomped onto him.

"I found you!" she giggled and clung to Ichigo, her arms around his neck.

"Let go of me Yachiru! I won't fight that insane bastard!" he exclaimed, trying to shake her off.

With a laugh, Yachiru tightened her hold on Ichigo until she was close to strangling the orange haired Shinigami. "Ken-chan's having a nap! I want to play with Ichi!" she exclaimed, snuggling closer to him and rubbing her cheek against his.

"What?" Ichigo exclaimed as he tried to pry Yachiru's hands apart.

"I love Ichi! Ichi's fun and Ken-chan likes Ichi!" she stated, still laughing at Ichigo's futile attempts to break her hold.

"No! That's insane! You're insane!" he shouted while Yachiru continued to laugh. "Someone help!"

"You can scream all you want, Ichi, but you're mine now!" Yachiru told him and kissed him on the cheek.


	75. Falling

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Two days in a row, maybe I'll successfully get back on track! Hahahaha. I hope. This drabble is a companion piece for my one shot "Summer Love". For those who have not read it, it's an AU story where Renji and Rukia are siblings.

Also, review 500 wins you a one shot guys! Keep the reviews coming! And this time, Dragen Eyez will not be allowed to win by hoarding drabbles to read :P

I'm dedicating this one to darklover, because it goes with her one shot! Please view it as a sort of deleted scene type piece!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers blackteaplease, Nicky Eira, StarPrincess999, ZareenBlack, EchoLoco, lonewolfukitake1700, darklover, and PunkRockHolly!

* * *

**75. Falling**

"Hey Renji, are you bringing Tatsuki to the bonfire tonight?" Rukia asked as she entered her older brother's bedroom. The answer to her question was pretty obvious as she watched the red head try on several different shirts in front of a mirror. Rukia had never seen her brother get so focused on the way he dressed before.

"The black button down and white tee work," she supplied after watching him intently for several minutes.

Renji finally turned to look at his sister, a sheepish grin on his face. "Thanks, Rukia. I'm just nervous, you know?" he admitted.

"I know, I know. Just get your ass in gear. Ichigo's waiting for us," Rukia said before giving her brother a light kick to the shin.

Renji growled as his sister ran out of his room but quickly put on the suggested shirts and followed after her. Despite her constant teasing, Renji knew that he had his sister full support.

"'Bout time, Renji. Tatsuki's gonna kick your ass for making us late," taunted Rukia's boyfriend, Kurosaki Ichigo, when Renji joined them outside. Renji just rolled his eyes and shoved Ichigo forward. "Jack ass," Ichigo muttered as he stumbled.

"Just hurry up or you'll be the reason we're late," Renji replied, shoving Ichigo again. Rukia just chuckled and watched her brother and boyfriend bicker as they made their way to the place Renji's flame was staying at.

The girl was waiting on the porch for them. "You're late Renji!" she shouted as she bounded off the porch to meet up with her new friends.

"It was Ichigo's fault!" Renji called back only to be smacked upside the head by Ichigo.

"Stop telling lies!" the orange haired teen snapped.

Renji just ignored him as he pulled away from his friends to meet Tatsuki. Though he had only known her a short time, Renji was certain that he was falling in love with the spunky tomboy. He could not be entirely sure but he hoped she was falling for him as well.

"You look really good," Tatsuki told Renji as she gave him the once over. Renji blushed and dropped his arm around Tatsuki's shoulders.

"You look pretty damn good yourself," he said as he casually steered her down the street. Tatsuki blushed as well and leaned closer to Renji as they walked. Rukia and Ichigo trailed behind them, watching the love story of Renji and Tatsuki unfold before their eyes.


	76. Knowing How

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** We're in the home stretch now guys! I have to say I'm really having fun writing about all these different couples! Don't forget, 500th review gets a one shot! Keep reviewing!

Dedicated to Panzerraptor!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers StarPrincess999, PunkRockHolly, darklover, blackteaplease (it was today, haha! It was 2:30AM when I got your review!), and ZareenBlack!

* * *

**76. Knowing How**

"Ichigo, you're so shy around me! Do I embarrass you?" Matsumoto Rangiku asked the younger Shinigami one day. She pouted slightly and leaned forward, giving him a better look at her ample cleavage.

Kurosaki Ichigo just turned red and covered his face with his hands. "Rangiku-san, that's so unladylike!" he exclaimed, exasperated with the woman. Every time he turned around she was either unbuttoning her shirt and her lifting her skirt for him, trying to encourage him into looking at her feminine parts. That sort of thing just did not fly with Ichigo. He was much too old fashioned to know how to approach a woman like Rangiku.

"You're so cute, Ichigo! You're red as a strawberry!" Rangiku pointed out, laughing hysterically at him.

"Rangiku-san!"

"Haven't you ever had a girlfriend before Ichigo? Hasn't Orihime-chan ever showed off her lovely assets to you?" Rangiku pressed, moving until she was almost sitting on top of Ichigo.

Lowering his hands, Ichigo shook his head vehemently. "Inoue isn't that kind of girl! Real girls don't act like you at all, Rangiku-san!"

Rangiku just blinked. "Nonsense! All kinds of women act like me! They just don't look as good as me."

"The point is, Rangiku-san, that you can't keep doing lewd acts in public like that or you'll go to jail," Ichigo told her sternly, his blush starting to finally fade from his face.

"But we're alone in your bedroom!" Rangiku pointed out innocently.

Almost immediately Ichigo's blush returned. "That doesn't make it acceptable!"

"But isn't this what every teenage couple does when they're alone in a bedroom?" Rangiku asked, leaning forward so that she was chest-to-chest with Ichigo.

"How should I know? I don't even know how to approach girls like you, much less what to do with them!" Ichigo exclaimed as he stared down at Rangiku's chest.

"Silly boy, everyone knows how! It's a natural instinct!" Rangiku giggled as she reached up to pat Ichigo on the head.

"That's... I... no...!" he stammered, unable to look away from her chest.

"Want me to teach you how?" she asked in a seductive whisper.

"RANGIKU-SAN!"


	77. Running Away

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** So, no drabble tomorrow. I'm working all night and then opening Friday morning. Regular schedule resumes Friday evening! My only regret for this drabble is that Chappy only appears, like, once in all her glory. I tried to model her after that one time. Remember? When Rukia refuses to let Ichigo fight D-Roy and has Chappy hold him back? Yeah. That.

Dedicated to darklover!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers Nicky Eira, Jits, Hayden101 (I will get Yoruichi x Ichigo done for you in this set of drabbles!), StarPrincess999, Dr, darklover, PunkRockHolly, and spitfire2962!

* * *

**77. Running Away**

Kon walked down the streets of Karakura in Ichigo's body, looking for pretty girls. He always loved being in control of Ichigo's body. It gave him a greater advantage than his stuffed one. '_With this body, I can get closer to Nee-san and the luscious goddesses Orihime and Rangiku!_' he thought with a lecherous grin. They would be the only ones really able to tell he wasn't truly Ichigo but that was fine with him. He wanted them to know he was Kon and not that stupid Ichigo.

As he turned a corner, Kon came to a sudden halt. Standing just down the street was his wonderful Nee-san. Despite her small chest, Kon still thought she was the greatest woman he had ever met. She was her personal dark haired goddess. Though he viewed Orihime and Rangiku as sublime goddesses, Rukia would forever be his first love. He would give anything to embrace her.

"Nee-saaaaaaan!" he exclaimed as he went flying towards Rukia. When he got close enough, despite being in Ichigo's body, he still tensed for the impact of Rukia's lovely foot crashing into his face. When it didn't come, he latched onto her tiny body and held tight. "Nee-san, I knew you'd accept me in this form! I'll never give Ichigo his body back, never!" he exclaimed as he rubbed his face against hers.

"Who are you, pyon? You're not Ichigo, pyon!"

Kon blinked and held his beloved Nee-san at arm's length. "You're not Nee-san!"

"I'm her gikongan, Chappy, pyon!"

"Of course... if Ichigo's off fighting, Nee-san would be as well..." Kon sighed, feeling an overwhelming sense of defeat.

"But you have Chappy, pyon! Chappy likes cuddling, pyon!" Chappy told Kon, continuing to rub against him while he had stopped.

"Well, I'm Kon. I'm Rukia's super stud," Kon introduced himself.

"I like Kon, pyon!" Chappy said and squeezed Kon tightly.

"Urk!" Kon began to feel his – and subsequently Ichigo's – bones creek in her grip. Despite having Rukia's tiny body, Chappy had incredible strength and her grip on Kon was rapidly tightening. "Lemme go! You're going to break Ichigo's body!" he exclaimed, shoving her away forcefully.

Chappy stumbled backwards but grinned at Kon. "Don't push me away, pyon! I want to show you just how wonderful we are together Kon, pyon!" she demanded, flashing him a slightly sadistic smile.

"No! Not with Nee-san's body!" Kon exclaimed, horrified. Chappy giggled cutely and pounced at Kon, only to land on the ground. Kon might not have been as strong as Chappy, but he knew he could out run anyone if he was determined enough. "You'll never catch me!" he shouted.

"Come back, Kon, pyon! I love you!" Chappy called as she gave chase.


	78. At Peace

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note: **I apologize for the incredibly short drabble, but the weather is so bad here tonight that my cable/internet keeps going out. I just wanted to get it written and posted just in case my power went out as well. Don't forget, one shot for the 500th review! It'll be posted well before the one shot promised for the 300th review, as that one shot has mutated into something... longer... I feel bad. I totally stole away Dragen Eyez's prize on an inspired whim. I hope she forgives me!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers darklover, Amiru-Chan, EchoLoco, PunkRockHolly, Nicky Eira, Arcee-chan, StarPrincess999, mrsbieber, XxXElementalWarriorXxX, and ElementisMagicAkua!

* * *

**78. At Peace**

Orihime sat in her apartment with Sado, drinking tea and watching the latest episode of Don Kanonji's lame but very popular television show. Now that the Bounts had been defeated, they finally had a moment of peace to spend together.

"Thank you for coming over, Sado-kun," Orihime said as she set down her cup. The young girl smiled softly and leaned against her companion, not at all bothered by his silence. Orihime knew that was just how Sado was. She was just thankful for the ability to spend some time alone with him.

"You're welcome," he said and wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulders while she snuggled closer. There was a gentle smile on his face as well.

They did not know how much longer they would be able to enjoy each other's company, how much longer they would be at peace. But Sado and Orihime knew they would not take it for granted.


	79. Midnight

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Another stormy night for me. Though it's not as bad as last night, so I was able to take my time and make this drabble a little longer! Yay! It is filled with Ukitake goodness! Long live the geezers!

Dedicated to Snowkid and Spitfire2962!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers Spitfire 2962, PunkRockHolly, darklover, blackteaplease, and StarPrincess999!

* * *

**79. Midnight**

It was dark as Nanao made her way down the path leading to Ukitake Juushirou's personal pond and garden. The taichou of the 13th Division had requested she meet him at midnight in the garden though Nanao had no idea why. '_If he had wanted to see me, he should have just come to our office. Taichou wouldn't have minded a visit from his old friend,_' she thought as she carefully made her way towards the faint light of what she assumed were a dozen or so paper lanterns placed around the garden. At the end of the trail of lanterns, she could see long white hair glimmering faintly in the light. Nanao felt her heartbeat quicken at the distant sight of that white hair though she was convinced she didn't know why.

She quickened her pace and rushed to reach the end of the lantern trail just as her white haired host turned to face her. With a smile on his face, he raised a hand to beckon her closer. Nanao was slightly out of breath when she reached him. "You wanted to see me, Ukitake-taichou?" she asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"Thank you for coming, Nanao," he said and offered her his hand.

Blushing faintly, Nanao placed her hand in his and let him lead her through the garden. "Taichou? Is there something I can do for you?" she asked, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

"Just you, Nanao," he replied, stopping to face the petite fukutaichou.

"Taichou...? I don't... understand..." Nanao stammered, her blush deepening as Ukitake stared down at her.

"Nanao, I would like to be the only man in your personal life," Ukitake told her, reaching up to gently caress her cheek.

"Ukitake-taichou," Nanao said softly.

"I've loved you from a distance for far too long," Ukitake told her, resting his hand on her cheek.

"I never realized..."

Ukitake nodded and tilted Nanao's face towards his own. "I know," he said softly, leaning closer to her.

"Will you... kiss me...?" she asked softly, hopefully.

Ukitake smiled softly. "I would be honoured," he said. Under the pale light of the midnight moon, Ukitake leaned in and placed a delicate kiss on Nanao's waiting lips.


	80. Accuracy

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** First off, congratulations to ZareenBlack for getting review 500! Your one shot will be written soon! Secondly, at the end of the drabble I'll be posting a special bonus teaser segment from a new Bleach fic I'm working on! Thirdly, we're twenty away from the big 100! I am offering a one shot for the 700th review and/or a one shot for whoever gets the first review of drabble 100! Let's see if we can make this a record making fic! Longest completed story AND most reviews all in one would just be sweet! Fourthly, any future requests will be written down for the second set of drabbles!

Dedicated to Panzerraptor and Dragen Eyez!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers Nicky Eira, Nnoitra-Szayel, darklover, Shi no Ookami/Snowkid, ZareenBlack, blackteaplease, StarPrincess999, ArizonaBay, and PunkRockHolly!

* * *

**80. Accuracy**

Ichigo's eye twitched as he walked down the street, a dark clad shadow trailing a few feet behind him. The female Shinigami had been following him for several hours and Ichigo had no idea why. All he knew was that it was annoying being tailed by a Shinigami with a clipboard. Finally, Ichigo stopped walking and turned to confront the female Shinigami. "Why the Hell do you keep following me?" he snapped.

The Shinigami stopped and watched Ichigo closely, scribbling something down on her clipboard without taking her eyes off the substitute Shinigami. "Mayuri-sama sent me to collect more accurate information on you, Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo," she said, her soft voice carrying over to him.

Ichigo's eye twitched again. Of course that crazy bastard Kurotsuchi would send his puppet of a fukutaichou to investigate him. "Stay the Hell away from me! If you think I'm going to let that sick psycho dissect me, you've got another thing coming!"

"Unfortunately, I cannot even considering sending you back to Mayuri-sama. I have failed to gather any solid, accurate data from you in the last two months," the Shinigami, Kurotsuchi Nemu, replied seriously.

"Two... months...?"

"Yes. I have been working to collect data for two months."

Ichigo just stared at Nemu. She had been stalking him for two months and he just noticed her presence? The idea that Nemu was so stealthy freaked Ichigo out just a little. If she could get close without him detecting her, nothing was stopping her deranged taichou.

"Unfortunately, all my efforts have been futile. Mayuri-sama will not be pleased with me. None of my findings are relevant to Mayuri-sama's research," Nemu continued on, oblivious to the fact that Ichigo had stopped paying attention to her. "All of my findings are more relevant to these odd feelings I have when I see you, Kurosaki Ichigo. My face burns and I feel this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. My heart beat speeds up and I cannot complete my assignments."

"Sounds like you... have a crush..." Ichigo said, blushing brightly.

"I do not understand. What am I crushing?" Nemu asked, confused.

Ichigo just shook his head. "You're not crushing anything, Nemu-san. It means you have romantic feelings for someone. Namely, me," he explained patiently.

"I see. That is logical. You are quite different from any other test subject, Kurosaki Ichigo. Humans are such strange and appealing creatures," Nemu mused.

"Sure, whatever you say. Come on, you can walk with me instead of stalking me," Ichigo told her, holding out a hand in her direction.

Nemu stared at it momentarily before approaching Ichigo and taking his offered hand.

* * *

And now, for the teaser for my upcoming Bleach fic, _Life After You_! 

_Gin turned back to Rukia, who was laughing quietly at him._

_ "Do I amuse ya?" Gin asked in a whisper_

_ Rukia nodded and smiled at Gin, a hint of mischief sparkling in her eyes._

_ "Such a devious princess ya are," he told her._

_ "I told you I'm not perfect," she whispered back._

_ "Mr. Ichimaru, Miss Kuchiki, that is quite enough!" the teacher snapped again._

_ Rukia flushed and quieted down while Gin continued to smirk._


	81. Shadows

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** This drabble is dedicated to CyberJello!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers darklover and StarPrincess999!

* * *

**81. Shadows**

Grimmjow's eyes fluttered open as he felt a warm, soft body shift against him. He glanced over at the supple, green haired beauty that was lying in his arms and smirked. The former third Espada had been his greatest conquest ever. She was a woman strong enough to take him on despite her compassionate demeanour. Grimmjow could play rough with her without worrying about breaking her body. He could not believe it had taken him months to realize he was attracted to Nel Tu. Grimmjow had been travelling with her since he had awoken in her care after the fall of Aizen and Hueco Mundo. She had healed him and he stayed with her, first out of curiosity and finally because she was a strong rival whom he had wanted to fight at least once.

But she always refused his requests to spar. Fighting for fun was not Nel's style. Grimmjow knew and understood that fact. But he felt compelled to keep trying. Finally he had decided just to take her by surprise. As quietly as he could, he had snuck into the cave they called "home" to ambush the female Arrancar. However, his plans went awry when he saw her shadow reflected upon the cave wall, removing her clothing. His desire to fight was quickly replaced by the desire to spy her naked form. He might have been a fight obsessed Hollow, but he was still a man. He still had basic needs and desires that he needed to fulfill from time to time. He had peaked around the corner to catch a glimpse at Nel Tu when the sound of her voice took him by surprise.

"I know you are there, Grimmjow. Hiding from me is pointless. You might as well come out," she had called without turning around. Grimmjow walked up behind Nel Tu, his eyes roaming over her naked backside, and turned her around roughly to face him. Nel had leaned forward and kissed the blue haired Espada and they had given into their passions for most of the night.

Upon waking, Grimmjow was once again staring down Nel Tu's naked body. '_She's my woman now,_' he thought as he lightly but possessively ran a hand over her body. He felt Nel Tu stir under his touch and leaned in to kiss her roughly.

Nel Tu kissed back just as rough as her partner and her eyes fluttered open. "I am glad to see you too, Grimmjow," she said after ending the kiss.

"You better be, woman. You're mine now," Grimmjow told her, growling slightly as he spoke. Nel Tu smiled and pressed her body against his. Grimmjow smirked hungrily and kissed her once more.


	82. Answers

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** So, I'm horribly addicted to prime time teen dramas, it's sad! I was watching a replay of the new ABC Family series _Pretty Little Liars_ while writing this. I actually enjoyed it. I need something to fill the void left by the cancellation of _Heroes_, I suppose. So, who else has TV addictions that they otherwise wouldn't (or maybe you would?) admit to?

Also, to all those asking about the snippet from last drabble, yes, _Life After You_ will be a multi-chapter Gin x Rukia fic. I'm actually very proud of how it's turning out so far. It's been such a long time sicne I actually wrote something out by hand that was longer than one of my drabbles! As the story progresses, I plan on giving you more little nibbles, of course. A little shameless self-promotion never hurt anyone, right? Haha!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers StarPrincess999, Fostersb, PunkRockHolly, mallory (I will have Shinji/Orihime done for this set of drabbles, just because I wanted to give the last few newer reviewers who suggested pairings a chance to see them in this set!), darklover, spitfire2962, ZareenBlack (Your one shot will be written within the next week or so! I've got work and Dr.'s appts filling up most of my time right now. Sorry for the delay!), blackteaplease, and Noitra-Szayel!

* * *

**82. Answers**

"Renji! What the Hell was that all about?" Kurosaki Ichigo demanded as he stalked up to the red haired Shinigami.

"The Hell are you talking about?" Abarai Renji asked, giving the young substitute Shinigami a weird look.

Ichigo just growled and grabbed Renji by his shirt. "You know damn well what I'm talking about! So stop screwing around with me!" he snarled, looking menacing despite the fact that his cheeks were scarlet. "I want answers!"

"Do you now? Really Ichigo, I don't think you can handle the answers you're looking for," Renji said, smirking devilishly. He grabbed Ichigo's wrist and forcefully removed the shorter Shinigami's hand from his shirt.

"Damn it, Renji! You kissed me in front of my friends!"

"And you liked it, Ichigo, or else you wouldn't be getting so worked up **or** blushing," Renji stated matter-of-factly.

Ichigo stepped back, visibly shocked by Renji's statement. He pulled his wrist free of Renji's grasp and put more distance between them. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't I? You're the one who can't handle the truth, stupid," Renji countered.

"I don't care if you're into guys. Just don't force that on me!" Ichigo snapped.

"Denial. It doesn't look good on you, Ichigo," Renji said, shaking his head sadly.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Ichigo snapped, his face growing redder.

Renji just smirked and closed the distance between Ichigo and himself. Ichigo glared and backed away until Renji had him backed against the side of the school building. Renji placed his hands against the wall, one on each side of Ichigo's head. "If I don't know what I'm talking about, how come you keep blushing like a scared little girl?" Renji asked, leaning close to Ichigo.

Ichigo just scowled at Renji. "I'm not a scared little girl! Who the Hell would be scared of you?"

"You want your answer Ichigo? I want you. You want me. It's simple and undeniable," Renji said, his voice low and husky.

"Renji, you're insa–"

Ichigo was cut off as Renji leaned in and kissed him forcefully. Ichigo tried to protest but Renji's kiss became more demanding until Ichigo finally kissed him back.

"I'm insane, huh?" Renji asked softly when he broke the kiss.

"Completely," Ichigo agreed, a little breathless and blushing.

"For you."


	83. Start

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Oh man. I meant to write and post this earlier. But I fell asleep. Total fail. Sorry guys! To make up for it, I'll give y'all another teaser from my upcoming multi-chapter Gin x Rukia fic. Hopefully you'll forgive my late posting after reading it! And hopefully it's doing a good job of promoting my story!

Dedicated to Quadraxis!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers blackteaplease, PunkRockHolly, xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx, darklover, ZareenBlack, StarPrincess999, mrsbieber (There was HitsuHina, it's drabble #4), Nnoitra-Szayel, and lonewolfukitake1700!

* * *

**83. Start**

"Ichigo, this is one of my division's third seats, Kotetsu Kiyone," Rukia introduced the two orange haired Shinigami.

"Nice to meet you Kiyone-san," Ichigo said, polite but still scowling. Rukia had been dragging him around the Seireitei all day as though he were some sort of tourist.

"What the Hell is that look for you spiky haired moron?" Kiyone demanded, glaring at the taller Shinigami.

"That's just his usual expression!" Rukia exclaimed, raising her hands in front of her. The last thing she needed was a fight between her friend and her superior.

Ichigo, however, was feeling confrontational. "Who the Hell are you calling a moron, you little brat?" Ichigo demanded, his eye twitching slightly as he stared down at Kiyone.

"Oh brother," Rukia muttered and began to back away from the two orange haired Shinigami.

"That's no way to talk to your superior!" Kiyone growled.

"You're not my superior! I'm not part of your division, stupid!" Ichigo replied, smirking at Kiyone.

"I still out rank you, you orange haired bastard!"

"In your dreams!" Ichigo snapped.

"I'm going to go find Taichou," Rukia said despite the fact that Kiyone and Ichigo were still bickering. She doubted that they had heard her but she had to leave before she began to feel like a third wheel to their warped version of flirting.

* * *

As promised, here's another excerpt from _Life After You_: 

"It is growing cold out, Rukia. Come, let us return home," Byakuya said, offering Rukia a hand up.

"Thank you, Brother," the dark haired teen said, allowing Byakuya to pull her off the ground.

"On the way, you may tell me about this boy," Byakuya added.

Rukia began to blush furiously at the thought of talking to her brother about boys and dating. '_I'm going to kill Renji for this,_' she vowed as she walked quietly with Byakuya to his car.


	84. Possession

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Well, this follows drabble #37 Dark. If you forget what happened in that one, I suggest rereading it.

Dedicated to Dragen Eyez! Yes, it is the end of the world! Nanao is going to kill Aizen one day and take over his evil ambitions. Then we're all screwed!

Many thanks and much love to my readers and reviewers darklover, mrsbieber, Nnoitra-Szayel, blackteaplease, PunkRockHolly, ZareenBlack, lonewolfukitake1700, and StarPrincess999!

* * *

**84. Possession**

Aizen Sousuke made his way to the room he had given Ise Nanao when she first came to Hueco Mundo. At the request of Gin, Aizen had allowed the woman to remain as part of his forces. She had proven to be a very valuable asset to his plans for ascending to the throne of Heaven, going so far as confiding in him the many secrets she had been privy to as the fukutaichou of one of the oldest Shinigami in the Seireitei. She was beautiful and lethal and Aizen knew that he had to have her as his own. He had waited long enough to take her from Gin. He was finally ready to make his move.

Aizen knocked once on Nanao's door before entering. The knock was just a formality. He would enter whether she was ready or not. "Nanao," he said, his voice gentle but still authoritative.

The dark haired woman turned. "Aizen-sama? Did you need me for something?" she asked, setting down her hairbrush.

Aizen's eyes roamed her body, taking in her night clothes and her loose hair. "I do, in fact, need something," he told her as he approached her slowly.

Nanao watched him carefully. She knew first hand just what Aizen was capable of. She had seen Momo after Aizen had tried to kill her. Gin had also told her stories of Aizen's atrocities towards some of the inhabitants of Las Noches. "And what would that be?" she asked softly, remembering that Gin had said Aizen was afraid of her.

"You, my dear. I desire you as my woman," Aizen said, reaching out and lifting a lock of her dark hair. Nanao remained unmoving as Aizen drew her into his arms and ran a hand through her freshly brushed hair. "A woman such as you deserves to belong to a man such as myself. Together, we can rule as an unstoppable force."

Nanao blushed and tried to pull back from Aizen, but he just tightened his hold on her. "Aizen-sama…"  
"That fool Gin does not deserve you, Nanao. I will prove that to you and make you mine," Aizen told her, his voice gentle and deadly at the same time. Nanao could not help but shiver. Aizen smirked and captured her mouth in a rough kiss.


	85. Nowhere and Nothing

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** I'd like to say I'm officially done accepting couple suggestions for this set of drabbles. I am, however, taking as many as you're willing to give for my second set of drabbles! Let's see if we can't come up with another 100 canon and crack couples!

Dedicated to ZareenBlack!

Many thanks to my ever patient readers and reviewers PunkRockHolly, blackteaplease, Sakana-san, Snowkid, ZareenBlack, mrsbieber, lonewolfukitake1700, darklover, and StarPrincess999!

* * *

**85. Nowhere and Nothing**

Hisagi made his way down the grassy slope towards the Shiba residence. It was one of those lazy days where he had nowhere to be and nothing to do. After over hearing Yamada from the 4th Division mention his latest visit to the Shiba home, Hisagi had decided to make his own visit to the elder Shiba. It was not common knowledge that Hisagi knew the Shiba family or that he had been involved off and on with the elder Shiba. He tried to keep his personal life as quiet as he could, especially around the office. Mixing business with pleasure always seemed to blow up in someone's face.

"Shuuhei, welcome!" Kuukaku called when she saw him coming towards her home. She had been out wandering her property, inspecting it and planning for her next be renovation project.

"Kuukaku, nice to see you out and about," Hisagi said as he approached the one-armed woman.

Kuukaku just flashed him a big grin and closed the distance between then. She leaned close and gave Hisagi a fierce kiss on the lips. Though she was like a tempest, Kuukaku was able to just let go around Hisagi. They were opposites temperament wise but that only helped them get along well.

"Were you busy?" Hisagi asked as he draped his arm casually around her shoulder.

"Wanna help me come up with my next big house design?" she asked.

"Oh, you trust someone else to do that?" Hisagi asked with a grin.

"Hell no. But you're sexy when you're thinking," Kuukaku replied with a smirk.


	86. Slow Down

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** So, the one shot prizes for Dragen Eyez and ZareenBlack might take me a little longer to work on than I anticipated. I blame writing my newest multi-chapter fic! HaHa. It's about half done, though! So hopefully it won't be too much longer! Thanks for all your patience guys!

Dedicated to Dragen Eyez!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers StarPrincess999, EchoLoco, PunkRockHolly, darklover, ZareenBlack, blackteaplease, my unnamed reviewer (I did both Byakuya x Hisana and Yoruichi x Kisuke), and rainy-lullaby!

* * *

**86. Slow Down**

"Matsumoto, you really should slow down," Ukitake Juushirou cautioned as he watched the young woman down another bottle of sake from Kyouraku's stash. The white haired taichou and the strawberry haired fukutaichou had been dining with Kyouraku and his fukutaichou until their hosts had stepped out of the room for a moment. Juushirou knew it was a private matter and did not begrudge his best friend. After all, he had been subtly trying to help Kyouraku win over Ise for a few years now.

"I don' wanna slow down! Keep'em comin, Ukitake-taichou!" Rangiku exclaimed, raising the almost empty bottle of sake in a salute to Juushirou.

The sickly taichou just sighed and complied with her wishes. He supposed she had her own reasons for wanting to get drunk but he would not pry. It was none of his business.

"You're suuuuuuch a good person, Ukitake-taichou!" Rangiku purred drunkenly.

"Thank you, Matsumoto," Juushirou told her with a kind and gentle smile.

Rangiku slurped down the sake and leaned against the white haired taichou, giggling. "Yer hair is pretty," she murmured and reached up to play with his long, white locks. Juushirou blushed as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Ah, Matsumoto, that's..." he started only to be interrupted by her hands running over his shoulders and down the front of his haori. "Ma-Ma-Matsumoto! What are you doing?" he stammered, his eyes wide and his cheeks flushing.

"Why don'tcha have a girlfriend too Taichou? You're a lot better lookin' than Kyouraku-taichou," Rangiku asked as she traced sloppy patterns on his haori with her fingers.

Juushirou blinked and looked down at Rangiku. "Pardon?"

"Maybe a girl like me needs a man like you to slow me down," she continued on and leaned close to him, smiling a slow, seductive smile at Juushirou.

"Ah, maybe," Juushirou agreed, slightly distracted by her proximity.

"Yer adorable," Rangiku murmured before closing the distance and kissing Juushirou. Rangiku deepened the kiss as Juushirou wrapped his arms around her. Maybe he would have to oblige her and be the man to slow her down.


	87. Every Day Magic

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Ah! This wasn't supposed to be posted this late! I got totally distracted when True Blood came on! Mmm Eric Northman! I'm a total Vampire junkie, guys! Sorry! It's my non-anime addiction. By the way, Ichigo and Byakuya are the two most popular people in my drabbles! They're both in the most drabbles!

Dedicated to darklover!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers blackteaplease, lonewolfukitake1700, ZareenBlack, EchoLoco, mrsbieber, NickyEira, rainy-lullaby, StarPrincess999, darklover, and Anymous (Your requests will be added to the list for my second set of drabbles!)!

* * *

**87. Every Day Magic**

"Thank you for helping me carry my bags home, Yamada-san," Kurosaki Yuzu thanked the young convenience store attendant.

"You're quite welcome, Yuzu-san!" Yamada Hanatarou replied as he walked alongside the young woman. The 4th Division Shinigami had struck up a friendship with the young Kurosaki girl during one of his many trips to the material world for work and to buy gifts for his taichou. Unlike her brother, Yuzu was openly sweet and never bossed him around. She also didn't make him feel like he wasn't strong. Instead, he was her personal macho man. Though it embarrassed him, Hanatarou did like being needed by someone.

Yuzu smiled brightly at Hanatarou. Unlike her brother's usual friends, Hanatarou was always polite and soft spoken. She liked that about him. He made her feel important and safe. "I'm glad Onii-san introduced us, Yamada-san. I love spending time with you," the fair haired girl told him, blushing slightly.

Hanatarou looked down at Yuzu, being slightly taller than the young woman, and blushed brightly. "Me too, Yuzu-san! You're such a sweet woman!" he told her.

Yuzu's blush deepened until it matched Hanatarou's. "You're so sweet, too! Thank you!" she said, looking away quickly.

"I enjoy spending my days with you when I am not at the convenience store. It's like magic," Hanatarou continued, oblivious to Yuzu's growing blush.

"Th-thank you," she stammered, feeling suddenly shy.

"You're quite welcome, Yuzu-san!"


	88. Breaking Away

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** This one was pretty odd to write. Dragen Eyez comes up with the weirdest Gin pairings ever! But I love her and enjoy writing Gin for her, since it makes me a totally amazing friend to her! *total ego trip*

Dedicated, obviously, to Dragen Eyez!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers rainy-lullaby, ZareenBlack, DaRkZeRoGaL, darklover, blackteaplease, mrsbieber, StarPrincess999, PunkRockHolly, lonewolfukitake1700, and Dragen Eyez!

* * *

**88. Breaking Away**

Yumichika had had enough. He was tired of working extra hard to please the rest of his division and having to hide his true abilities on top of it all. As much as he enjoyed the constant fighting he could do in the 11th Division, he wanted to be appreciated as well. It was time for him to break away from his sheltered little life; time for him to separate from Ikkaku and Zaraki.

"Whatcha doin' out here, lookin' like that?"

Yumichika looked up and blinked. Standing in front of him was one of the few taichou he admired, Ichimaru Gin. Ichimaru was one of the few people in the Seireitei to get along swimmingly with Yumichika's own taichou. "Thinking," Yumichika replied dully.

"Yer too pretty t'have such a broodin' look on yer face, Ayasegawa," Ichimaru pointed out as he took a seat next to the self proclaimed most beautiful Shinigami in the Seireitei.

Yumichika preened. "You think so?" he asked, distracted by Ichimaru's compliment.

"O'course! Ain't like I'd come 'ere jus' t'lie t'ya! Yer both beautiful and manly at the same time. Ain't no one around who can't see that," Ichimaru continued to inflate Yumichika's ego.

"I wish Ikkaku and Zaraki-taichou were that appreciative of my skills," Yumichika said sulkily.

Ichimaru just raised an eyebrow. "Thought ya loved yer taichou and Madarame?" he asked.

"I suppose their novelty has worn off. I can't seem to live up to their expectations or my full potential," Yumichika said with a sigh.

"Ya jus' need a change o'scenery. How 'bout ya come out t'dinner wi' me and I can help ya outta yer slump," Ichimaru told him, grinning slyly.

"Ichimaru-taichou, are you hitting on me?" Yumichika asked serious.

Ichimaru just continued to grin slyly. "Am I tha' obvious?"

"Just a little," Yumichika said with an amused smile.

"So whatcha say? Wanna?"

Yumichika chuckled and smiled at Gin. "Why not? A change of scenery would be refreshing."


	89. Forever and A Day

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Finally updating at a normal hour! Haha. I started writing out the last ten drabbles. This way I can post one every day AND still work to finish _Life After You_ and my two one shots. Also, I have decided today that though I dislike tea, chamomile tea is not so bad.

Dedicated to DaRkZeRoGaL!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers blackteaplease, mrsbieber, StarPrincess999, ZareenBlack, and rainy-lullaby!

* * *

**89. Forever and A Day**

Kurosaki Yuzu sighed as she watched the three hungry Shinigami eat the dinner she had prepared. She had been waiting what seemed like forever to speak to her father and brother about the third Shinigami at their table. She figured the best time to approach them was while they were distracted by food.

"Um… can I talk to you?" she spoke up as she took her own seat at the table.

"What is it Yuzu?" her father, Isshin, asked as he ate his dinner. The red haired Shinigami next to Yuzu stopped eating and stared at the young woman, looking shocked.

"Something wrong Renji?" Ichigo asked, eyeing the red haired Shinigami next to his sister. The orange haired Shinigami narrowed his eyes and began to scowl at his friend.

Isshin raised an eyebrow at the sudden tension at his table. Though he acted the part, the older Shinigami was no fool. He had suspected this talk would be coming, especially now that Yuzu was almost a grown woman. "Ichigo, don't cause problems for your sister," he said to his son while his eyes were on his daughter and Renji.

"Onii-san, please! I've liked Renji for forever and a day!" Yuzu exclaimed, blushing brightly and tearing up slightly.

Ichigo's scowl faded and his eyes went wide. "Don't cry Yuzu!"

"I swear we only started a relationship once she grew up!" Renji interjected, gaining a glare from Ichigo.

"You better not have touched my little sister ever. At all."

"Onii-san! He's my boyfriend! He's allowed to hold my hand and kiss me!" Yuzu exclaimed again. This time it was Renji and Ichigo who started blushing.

Isshin just chuckled and eyed his middle child. "Forever and a day, huh?" he mused, stroking his chin thoughtfully. Ichigo, Renji, and Yuzu all turned to look at him. "That's the line I used on your mother, you know. That seals it. You have my blessing to be with my daughter forever and a day," Isshin told them.

"Oh Hell…" Ichigo groaned, covering his face with his hand. "I'm glad Karin hasn't started dating yet."

"But Onii-san, Karin's been seeing that Jinta kid for a while now," Yuzu said as she moved her chair closer to Renji's. At least he would protect her if Ichigo decided to go on a protective older brother rampage.

"I feel bad for that brat. At least I can hold my own against your brother," Renji told her.

"Good. You might need to," Yuzu told him.

Ichigo just groaned and banged his head against the table top. He wished all these guys would just leave his sisters alone so he wouldn't have to continuously beat people up.


	90. Tears

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** So apparently there was an earthquake in my city today. I found this out hours after it happened. Fail. Total fail. I also apparently missed out on someone robbing my store with a pellet gun. All the excitement happens when I'm not around! On the plus side, The Last Airbender hits theatres next week! I am **SO** psyched! Jackson Rathbone as Sokka is the best!

Dedicated to darklover!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers rainy-lullaby, ZareenBlack, StarPrincess999, PunkRockHolly, DaRkZeRoGaL, darklover, and blackteaplease!

* * *

**90. Tears**

Rukia sat outside the offices of her division, sipping tea with her taichou. Their day up to that point had been busy with office work. The two Shinigami had worked hard to complete their work and when Ukitake had suggested they go outside to take a break and have some tea, Rukia had agreed whole heartedly. Working with Ukitake-taichou kept her mind free of her usual emotional distractions. Since she had left the world of the living for good to become Ukitake's fukutaichou, Rukia's thoughts had wandered to all the friends she had left behind. Lately she had been thinking about her brief time lost in the Forest of the Menos. Every time she did, tears would spring forth and she would have to find some piece of work to distract herself.

"I wonder what all the commotion is," Ukitake said, pulling Rukia from her thoughts.

"What do you mean Taichou?" the dark haired Shinigami, blinking up at her taichou.

"Look at all the Shinigami rushing by us, Kuchiki," Ukitake said, pointing at a cluster of Shinigami rushing by. "If you would like, you can go along and see what is happening at the gate.

Rukia nodded slightly and rose to her feet. "I will return with news for you, Taichou."

"Go, enjoy yourself," Ukitake told her and shooed her away.

Rukia followed behind the group of Shinigami that had just ran past the 13th Division, trying to find out what was going on from their conversation. All she had gathered was a Shinigami had shown up at the gate and no one knew who the man was. Rukia's heart skipped a beat. She had only met one Shinigami in her entire life that no one in the Seireitei would be able to recall except for a small handful of older Shinigami. '_Could it be him?_' she thought as she ran fast, over taking the Shinigami she had been following.

Rukia did not stop until she reached the crowds of Shinigami gathered at the West Gate. Using her size to her advantage, she did everything possible to squeeze her way through to the front of the crowd. She picked up bits and pieces of conversation as she did and they only spurred her on. The mention of a red haired Shinigami wearing fur and Hollow masks brought forth tears to Rukia's eyes. She could not believe her ears until she saw him with her own eyes. Shoving the last Shinigami blocking her way with more force than she intended, Rukia skidded to a stop just in front of her peers. Her tears spilled forward and her hands flew to her mouth as she stared.

"Ashido!"

The Shinigami closest to Rukia turned to stare at her as she bolted forward towards the new comer and wrapped her arms around him. Tears flowed freely from Rukia as she clung to the Shinigami.

"I'm glad to see you made it out of Hueco Mundo alive," Ashido said softly, returning Rukia's embrace.

"I hoped I would see you again! I never stopped thinking about you!" she replied.

"I had a good reason to return to Soul Society," he said as he reached up and wiped the tears from Rukia's face. He leaned down and kissed Rukia softly.


	91. Dreamer

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note: **Wow. I had, like, 25 e-mails waiting for me when I got home! I never have that many e-mails, haha! This one was a fun drabble to write! I had a blast doing it! As for the earthquake drama, we later had several tornado warnings! My little corner of Canada sure is hoppin' lately!

Dedicated to mallory!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers Dragen Eyez, rainy-lullaby, darklover, PunkRockHolly, ZareenBlack, blackteaplease, StarPrincess999, and mrsbieber!

* * *

**91. Dreamer**

"Mmm… Orihime-chan… yeah, just like that… oh gods!" moaned Hirako Shinji from his bed, clutching a pillow closely to his face and chest, fast asleep. Since had started going to school to get closer to Kurosaki Ichigo, Shinji had been spending his nights dreaming about his most recent first love, Inoue Orihime. She was completely innocent and sweet with a smokin' hot body. Add to that the fact that she was far too nice to tell Shinji to go to Hell for flirting with her and she was the perfect woman for the blond haired Vizard. Shinji stirred and rolled over, releasing the pillow while still murmuring and moaning in his sleep, completely oblivious to the world.

That is, until a sandal went flying into his face. Shinji sat up immediately and tossed the sandal back at his assailant. "Damn it Hiyori! What the hell was that for?" Shinji shouted. "I was having the most amazing dream about my first love!"

"Um… good evening, Hirako-kun…"

Shinji blinked and rubbed his eyes. He could have sworn Hiyori had thrown the sandal but it sounded like Orihime was speaking to him. Surely he was still dreaming, right?

"I just thought you'd want your 'first love' to hear your desire for her," Hiyori spoke up, smirking at Shinji.

"Why you evil little midget!" Shinji growled, finally noticing the short blonde girl standing next to his busty dream girl.

"Stupid Shinji!" Hiyori laughed and left his room, leaving Orihime behind.

"Damn it," Shinji sighed and got up from his bed. "Sorry ya had to see that, Orihime-chan," he apologized as he took a step towards the young woman.

Orihime blushed and looked away from the half naked Vizard. "I'm sorry, Hirako-kun! I had no idea this is what she was dragging me here for… I thought Hachi-san wanted to see me again…" the young woman stammered as she watched her feet.

Shinji tilted her head up gently. "Does it bother you to know how I feel about you?" he asked her, staring into her eyes.

"N-no, not at all Hirako-kun!" Orihime stammered as she looked into Shinji's eyes.

"Does what I am scare you at all, Orihime-chan?" he asked her as he ran his free hand through her hair.

"You're not scary at all, Hirako-kun," she breathed, hesitantly reaching up to caress Shinji's cheek while placing the other on his bare chest.

Shinji grinned and pulled Orihime tightly against him before kissing her passionately.


	92. Stirring of the Wind

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** So my husband is gone for the weekend. It's the first time since we've been married that we've been apart since we've been married. I hate it. Writing romantic drabbles makes me feel lonelier :(

Dedicated to lonewolfukitake1700

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers rainy-lullaby, PunkRockHolly, mallory, StarPrincess999, darklover, Crimson Fade, blackteaplease, mrsbieber, and Nnoitra-Szayel!

* * *

**92. Stirring of the Wind**

"Kuchiki, I wanted to apologize for unknowingly keeping your giant koi in my pond," Ukitake Juushirou apologized. He had just discovered that the giant koi he thought were his had been taken from the Kuchiki home by the young fukutaichou of the 11th Division.

Kuchiki Byakuya just gave a faint nod as he sat in the 13th Division's office. Byakuya had always known Ukitake to be a honest and honourable man. He was one of the few taichou that Byakuya had looked up to while he was younger. So when Ukitake had bragged casually about how his koi had grown so large, Byakuya had to investigate. He waited by Ukitake's pond to see how his koi had made their way there and found a poorly disguised Yachiru carrying koi in a net to Ukitake's.

"I knew it was not you behind this indiscretion, Ukitake. You have always been a good role model for Shinigami," Byakuya told him.

Ukitake smiled at Byakuya and placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I would never knowingly do anything to offend you. I watched you grow up into a fine man," the white haired captain said.

Byakuya fought back a blush at the close proximity between the two of them. "Since the koi bring you such joy, Ukitake, I shall leave them in your care," Byakuya said without looking at the older taichou.

Ukitake's grin widened. "Thank you, Kuchiki."

Byakuya just nodded again before quickly taking his leave from Ukitake. A light breeze blew through Byakuya's long dark hair as he walked away from Ukitake. The koi were his gift to the older man. Already he could feel a stirring in his heart just as the wind stirred his hair. Soon he would be able to confess his long hidden feelings to Ukitake. Until then, he would just have to do little things to brighten up the sickly taichou's life.


	93. Future

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Posting this a litle earlierthan normal because I have to work late tonight. It's also a pairing I probably should have done a long time ago, but they got lost in a mess of drabble info and ideas in my note book ~sweatdrop~

Dedicated to darklover (I'm pretty sure that's what my hand writing says, anyway! ~sweatdrop~)

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers StarPrincess999, Nnoitra-Szayel, rainy-lullaby (thank you!), Arwen, lonewolfukitake1700, DaRkZeRoGaL, ZareenBlack, and blackteaplease!

* * *

**93. Future**

"Do you ever think about the future, Yasutora-kun?" Isane asked as she sat back in the grass next to the tall, dark skinned teen. She was spending a few days in the world of the living with Hanatarou to visit the ryouka as well as to gain some valuable experience.

"Sometimes," the young man replied, turning to look at the tall Shinigami woman. He had never met a woman who was nearly as tall as him and was still beautiful.

"I always hope for a peaceful future but then I have bad dreams when I get too hopeful about it," Isane admitted quietly, feeling a little self-conscious. Very rarely did she talk to anyone other than Unohana-taichou or Kiyone about her nightmares and future hopes. But she felt she could speak openly with Sado Yasutora without feeling judged.

"Now that Aizen is out of the picture, I think we will have that peaceful future, Isane-san. You don't have to worry anymore," Sado told her.

Isane smiled softly and placed her hand over Sado's. "Thank you, Yasutora-kun. You're a great listener," she told him, hoping there would be a place for him in her future.


	94. Exhaustion

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Wow. Drabble 94. We've come a long way since I started this project in February! And there's still more darbble goodness to come! You guys have been amazing with your reviews, comments, and over all patience with my posting habits! I'm having a blast writing these and I can't wait to do another 100 set!

Dedicated to Dragen Eyez, who got me started on this challenge and who has reviewed every single drabble since then. As well as helped me plot some, given me many pairings, and has but up with me at my best and worst since we were, like, fifteen-sixteen. HaHa. Love ya, you crack pairing generating weirdo :P

Many thanks to all my readers and reviewers blackteaplease, StarPrincess999, rainy-lullaby, ZareenBlack, darklover, lonewolfukitake1700, and PunkRockHolly!

* * *

**94. Exhaustion**

"Juushirou, you really need to stop overexerting yourself," Unohana Retsu scolded as she finished taking Ukitake Juushirou's temperature. The taichou of the 4th Division had been summoned to the 13th Division to make a house call. Normally she did not do any healing outside her division or battlefield, but for Juushirou she would always make the exception. They had been comrades in arms for more centuries than she could count on one hand. They were two of the original taichou in the Gotei 13. And they had a much deeper relationship outside that fact.

"If I didn't exert myself I'd never see your lovely face, Retsu," Ukitake told her, wheezing slightly. The sickly taichou did his best, but he exhausted easily.

Retsu narrowed her eyes at him slightly. "Maybe Shunsui is right about you," she mused, eyeing him carefully.

Juushirou was all innocence and smiles. "Whatever could you mean, Retsu? Is Shunsui spreading lies about me again?"

"Your partner-in-crime is convinced you fake all these sick spells."

Juushirou just continued to smile at his fellow taichou. "You have been my physician as long as you have been my lover, Retsu. You of all people should know I am genuinely ill."

"I still have my suspicions about you," Retsu said with her kind smile falling into place.

"You're so cruel, Retsu, believing Shunsui over me," Juushirou told her.

"You're being dramatic, Juushirou." With a sly smile, Retsu leaned down and kissed Juushirou gently. "Please try to stay in good health. For me?"

Juushirou kissed back. "Of course, Retsu. Anything for you."


	95. Echoes

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** So, I'm like so excited for Canada Day (Thursday) this year! _The Last Airbender_ opens and I'm going to go see it after my shift at work that night! Is anyone else excited for this movie? I can't wait to see Jackson Rathbone in a role other than Jasper Hale from Twilight! He's so hot! Hahahahaha. I know. I'm lame. Also, just curious, but what's your fave BLEACH opening/ending theme? Mine's a toss between D-Technolife and ALONES.

Dedicated to DaRkZeRoGaL!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers Dragen Eyez, rainy-lullaby, ArizonaBay, spitfire2962, PunkRockHolly, blackteaplease, mrsbieber, StarPrincess999, capslocknanao (I reall am doing another set! Thank you for the suggestions!), and Nicky Eira!

* * *

**95. Echoes**

Kurosaki Ichigo unlocked the front door of his home. He had spent the afternoon chasing Hollows around Karakura with Rukia and was finally able to get home to shower. Chasing Hollows was tough work and he always seemed to work up a sweat afterwards. It also made him hungry. So he made a small detour to the family kitchen to grab something to eat.

When he entered the kitchen, he stopped dead in his tracks. His jaw dropped and his eye twitched at the sight before him. Never in a million years did Ichigo expect to find Kuchiki Byakuya in his kitchen. Nor did he expect to ever walk in on Byakuya kissing his younger sister.

"What the Hell are you doing with my sister Byakuya?" Ichigo demanded, his tone harsh and annoyed.

Byakuya closed his eyes and broke the kiss he was sharing with Kurosaki Yuzu, the elder of the twin Kurosaki girls. "Have your eyes begin to fail you? What do you think we are doing here?" the dark haired Shinigami replied, partially shielding the now blushing Yuzu from her older brother's scowl and glare.

"Bastard! She's only a kid!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Hardly," Byakuya said.

"Onii-san, I'm seventeen now," Yuzu spoke up from her spot behind Byakuya.

"You're still my kid sister! I don't want to see you kissing boys! Ever!" Ichigo exclaimed, slightly flustered. He would never stop being an over protective older brother where Yuzu and Karin were concerned.

"Will you excuse us for a moment?" Byakuya said over his shoulder to Yuzu.

The fair haired teen nodded. "I have to put the laundry away anyway. Don't kill each other," Yuzu said to both of them before slipping out of the room quickly.

"It's just a pale echo of the things I am certain you have done with Rukia," Byakuya said before Ichigo had the chance to say anything more.

The orange haired Shinigami's jaw dropped and a blush formed on his face. "You better not do anything more than that with Yuzu!" he exclaimed.

A faint smile formed on Byakuya's usually emotionless face. "For now, I will not be too forward with her," he said and moved to pass Ichigo. "But when I take her as my wife, things will be different whether you wish it or not," Byakuya added before disappearing into another room of the Kurosaki home, leaving Ichigo behind with his mouth wide open in shock.


	96. Eternity

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** We're nearing the end of this adventure. Makes me kind of sad. I just wrote up drabble 100 and I have to say, it's going to be a Hell of a way to end this set of drabbles!

Dedicated to the wonderful darklover, who has been reviewing these drabbles since the very beginning! Thank you so much for your continued support, all your suggestions, and all your kind words!

And just as much love and thanks to my readers and reviewers rainy-lullaby, Sakana-san, xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx, kaidf (I will use whatever pairings I ahven't done yet in my second set of drabbles!), nitrolead, Nnoitra-Szayel, blackteaplease, mrsbieber, capslocknanao (Glad to hear that!), and StarPrincess999!

* * *

**96. Eternity**

"As long as the boy and Rukia are together, we will be together for eternity," Zangetsu said calmly. He and the spirit of Rukia's Zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki, had manifested themselves while Rukia and Ichigo were sleeping peacefully. The two spirits had taken up a spot on the Kurosaki family's roof to sit in amiable silence under the light of the full moon.

"Even if they are apart, that would not stop me," Sode no Shirayuki replied just as calmly although her tone was much colder than Zangetsu's. The dark clad spirit glanced over at his companion. Physically speaking, they were opposites. Sode no Shirayuki embodied the purity of a fresh fallen snow while everything about him resembled the pure darkness.

"You would do that for me, Shirayuki?" Zangetsu asked her, curious about her response.

Sode no Shirayuki looked over at him, the faintest traces of a smile on her face. "You are unlike the other Zanpakuto, Zangetsu. And that boy is unlike other Shinigami," she replied, her tone slightly warmer than before.

"You are the most beautiful Zanpakuto in the Soul Society. I am honoured that you wish to spend eternity by my side," Zangetsu told her, smiling faintly as well.


	97. Versus

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note: **Posting early today because I've got a lot to do tonight. Tomorrow's is going to be posted early, too. Lucky me, I get to work on Canada Day. But I get to see _The Last Airbender_ after! SOOOOOO excited! I've been watching reruns of the series on Nick Canada just to refresh myself for the awesome movie of awesome! Jackson Rathbone for the win! Hahaha. I am such a nerd.

Dedicated to ReaperDuckling!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers StarPrincess999, blackteaplease, rainy-lullaby, PunkRockHolly, Sakana-san, brendabond, darklover, and DaRkZeRoGaL!

* * *

**97. Versus**

"Kuchiki, get your ass back here and fight me like a real man!" bellowed Zaraki Kenpachi as he began to track Kuchiki Byakuya through the streets of the Seireitei. To say that the two taichou had been having a minor dispute would be an understatement. Since the two of them had returned from Hueco Mundo, more and more fights had broken out between them. They always ended with Byakuya using his superior shunpo skills to drag Kenpachi away from prying eyes.

"Must you destroy so many walls while you chase after me Zaraki?" chastised Byakuya when the two of them had reached their destination.

"Yer the bastard who doesn't want anyone catchin' on t'us," Zaraki growled as he came to a halt centimetres away from Byakuya.

Byakuya glared up at the spiky haired taichou. "Do not pretend that an open relationship between us would not damage your image as well. You would lose the respect of your subordinates."

Zaraki stared at the shorter taichou before a roar of insane laughter escaped his lips. "You think I care what they think? I do what I want, Kuchiki. I don't give a damn about the consequences or what people think!" the man said, grinning wickedly. "I take what I want when I want it where I want it."

Byakuya opened his mouth to deny the truth of Zaraki's words, he was cut off by a forceful, dominating kiss from the tall man. The ever proud Byakuya fought against the kiss, refusing to be dominated.

There was a low chuckle from Kenpachi as he made his way from Byakuya's mouth to his jaw and lower still to his throat. His hands wrapped around the smaller man and held Byakuya's arms behind his back.

"Ba-bastard!" Byakuya managed to growl. Though his tone was furious, his body was already giving in to Zaraki's advances.

"Shut up and enjoy it," Zaraki commanded before taking advantage of their situation and of Byakuya.


	98. Mist

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Happy Canada Day! And 4th of July to my US readers! Two more drabbles left, guys! Thank you all so much! I will be taking some time off from drabbling, though, before I start the next set. I have a bunch of suggestions I need to prepare before I can start, plus I will have four one-shot prizes to write! Dragen Eyez for 300, ZareenBlack for 500, Sakana-san for 700, and don't forget, the first person to review drabble 100 also gets a one shot!

Dedicated to Hayden101!

Many thanks to all my readers and reviewers blackteaplease, ReaperDuckling, StarPrincess999, DaRkZeRoGaL, rainy-lullaby, capslocknanao, brendabond, darklover, coolgirl, Sakana-san, Dragen Eyez, and mrsbieber!

* * *

**98. Mist**

Ichigo made his way towards the exit of the underground cavern below the Urahara Shouten. He had just finished up a long training session with Urahara and was in need of a shower. Once out of the underground training area, he made his way to Urahara's shower and began to disrobe. However, as he did so, an unnatural mist seemed to fill the tiny room. Ichigo stopped undressing, standing in the fog with nothing on but a pair of boxers with little strawberry designs on them.

"What the Hell is this? One of Urahara's tricks?" he demanded, his trademark scowl making its way onto his face.

"It's a trick, but it's definitely not from Kisuke," purred a velvety voice from within the mist.

A shiver ran down Ichigo's spine and instinctively he covered his face. "Yoruichi-san! What are you doing?" he exclaimed, recognizing the voice.

"What cute boxers, Ichigo," the disembodied voice of Yoruichi told him.

Ichigo removed his hands from his face and tried to cover his underwear with them. In doing so, he left his eyes uncovered just as the mist in the room dissipated, revealing the dark skinned vixen to Ichigo. "Put some clothes on damn it!"

"Oh but then I couldn't enjoy a nice shower with you," Yoruichi replied as she approached the young teen.

"Yoruichi-san!" Ichigo exclaimed again as the naked woman grabbed him by the arm and dragged him towards the shower, smirking the whole time.

"Be quiet. Today you become a man, Ichigo!"


	99. Burning

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Well, this one was awkward to write. Because it's not my favourite pair of geezers. Not gonna lie... Yama-jii is as creepy to write as Kurotsuchi would be. Gods, I made these guys sound so dull. But who knows, maybe they are dull? HaHaHa... ~sweatdrop~ One more drabble left! I wonder who's gonna get the one shot prize for the first review tomorrow? Good luck guys!

Dedicated to darklover!

Many thanks to all my readers and reviewers blackteaplease, rainy-lullaby, Nnoitra-Szayel, StarPrincess999, PunkRockHolly, capslocknanao, brendabond, darklover, Jits, and mrsbieber!

* * *

**99. Burning**

"I brought some tea for you, Soutaichou," Sasakibe said as he entered the office he had shared for many centuries with the leader of the Gotei 13.

"I hope it's not one of those dreadful Western teas you like so much," Yamamoto replied gruffly as he stopped his work to have tea with his fukutaichou.

Sasakibe rolled his eye and set the tray down on the tea table. "You say that every time we have tea and every time I tell you the same thing. It is not."

"You might forget in your old age," Yamamoto answered, attempting to be funny.

"Have I ever?" Sasakibe asked as he began to pour the tea for his companion. Every day for the last two thousand years the two men enjoyed their daily tea together as well as the other's company. Though they seemed like they were two excellently well mannered and therefore dull old men to the rest of the Seireitei, the two of them shared a burning love stronger than the flames of the famous Ryuujin Jakka. In their younger days it was far easier to be publicly affectionate. As they aged, they began to show their feelings in a much more subtle way. Daily tea was one of them.

"Not yet," Yamamoto replied as he picked up his cup and took a sip. "But if you continue to grow old with me, you might. Not everyone can be blessed with a memory as sharp as mine."

"Or an ego," Sasakibe mumbled as he took a sip of his own tea.


	100. Endings

**100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Here it is! Drabble #100! Pretty exciting, yeah? One of my very few completed projects. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. It's been so much fun writing these drabbles. I'm excited to do more. My new list of themes is 226 themes long! I wonder if I can get enough Bleach pairings to fill the whole list without using the same pairing twice? That'd be something else!

Also, I will be taking a short break before starting my next set of drabbles. Probably two weeks, tops. I ned this time to finish up the one shots I owe and to finish up _Life After You_! And don't forget the person who reviews this first also gets a one shot of the pairing of their choice!

Congratulations to ZareenBlack, who got the first review!

Dedicated to StarPrincess999, I hope it was worth the wait!

Many thanks to all my readers, everyone who faved me and this story, and all my reviewers since day one: Dragen Eyez, EmpressSaix, darklover, CyberJello, Awesomus_Prime, raezura, nitrolead, v1r1d1an, NoirCiel, Kyrial Halcoryn, Nicky Eira, ronneygirl, I be the princess, ROSERTA_JAMAICA21, *A.s.T.e.R.i.S.k*, meg s, Turtle-chan in Blue, Amiru-chan, Panzerraptor, Snowkid, PunkRockHolly, dean, bree, Zz, ZareenBlack, blackteaplease, Fading into the background, ArchaicLover, berrytart94, Sepsis, ReaperDuckling, Quadraxis, lonewolfukitake1700, Dr, xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx, JMoe2016, i Mel-chan i, spitfire2962, hybridinsurgency, relic yuy, StarPrincess999, lillialyce, DaRkZeRoGaL, EchoLoco, Jits, Hayden101, Arcee-chan, mrsbieber, XxXElementalWarriorXxX, ElementisMagicAkua, Nnoitra-Szayel, ArizonaBay, Fostersb, mallory, Sakana-san, rainy-lullaby, CrimsonFade, Arwen, capslocknanao, Kaidf, and brendabond! Without any of you, I would have given this up a long time ago. From the bottom of my heart, thank you all so much!

* * *

**100. Endings**

"Kaien-dono!"

Every fibre of her being screamed out for her fukutaichou. But her taichou had not let her go to him. All she had been allowed to do was stand and watch as the man she had begun to love deeply lose to the Hollow. And when she finally was part of the battle, she could do nothing but watch in fear as the possessed body of her most beloved fukutaichou lunged at her with the intent to devour her. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. How could she kill the man she loved so dearly? Her mind raced and her heart pounded in her chest.

'_Kaien-dono! Kaien-dono! How can I kill him?_' her panicked thoughts swirled round and round in her head as the creature closed in on her.

_"That's not Kaien anymore! Kill it!"_

Her taichou's words echoed in her head, joining the clamouring of her own thoughts. Her eyes widened as tears poured from them and she raised her sword. Her Kaien-dono was in pain. He was being devoured from the inside. It had to end. She had to save him. Her body moved of its own accord, thrusting her Sode no Shirayuki into his chest.

Her heart was near bursting. She could not focus on what was going on around her. She clung tightly to the dying corpse of her fukutaichou. She wanted to scream his name at the top of her lungs. His life was ending before her very arms. His life was ending because of her. She had taken the one thing she had cared so deeply about from herself.

She heard him speak her name. In his dying moments, he was Kaien-dono once more - the man who had treated her like she was an ordinary girl, the man who had shown her an infinite amount of kindness. She strained to hear his voice over the sound of her tears falling in the rain.

_"Thanks... to you... my heart... can still stay here..."_

Her tiny body trembled under the weight of his lifeless one. With his dying breath he had thanked her for ending his life. She did not understand. She could not. Kaien was gone and it was her fault. An anguished howl tore through her body as she stood there, sobbing and clinging to what was left of Kaien in the pouring rain.


End file.
